Bring on the Rain
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Gabi wished she had someone to protect her from the bad things in her life.Her mom would rather sleep around than take care of her, she has no idea who her dad is, she thinks things couldn't get worse until the unthinkable happens. Longer summary inside
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**Alright new story. Hope everyone likes it. Please review. I took the title of my story from a Jodee Messina song Bring on the Rain.**

**SUMMARY: Gabriella (Gabi) Carter wished she had someone to protect her, keep her safe from all the bad things in her life. Her mom would rather sleep with random men than take care of her only daughter. Gabi's never met her father and her mom won't tell her who he his, she highly doubts her mom even knows who her father is anyway. When she gets assigned a project with a pack member for school. She thinks things couldn't get any worse until the unthinkable happens. Will the pack be able to help her and will she find what she's been looking for in the resident bad boy, who maybe isn't as bad as he wants everyone to think he is.**

**For future reference:  
><strong>

**Embry's mom's name- Lisa**

**Gabi's mom's name- Hanna**

**Please review**

**Song: Bring on the Rain, Jodee Messina**

_Another day has almost come and gone  
>Can't imagine what else could go wrong<br>Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
>A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)<em>

_Tomorrow's another day  
>And I'm thirsty anyway<br>So bring on the rain_

_It's almost like the hard times circle 'round_  
><em>A couple drops and they all start coming down<em>  
><em>Yeah, I might feel defeated,<em>  
><em>And I might hang my head<em>  
><em>I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead, no ('cause)<em>

_Tomorrow's another day_  
><em>And I'm thirsty anyway<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>

_I'm not gonna let it get me down_  
><em>I'm not gonna cry<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight ('cause)<em>

_Tomorrow's another day_  
><em>And I am not afraid<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>

_Tomorrow's another day_  
><em>And I'm thirsty anyway<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>

_Bring on the rain; bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

Bring on, bring on, the rain

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Gabi rolled out of bed and wiped her eyes with her hands. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and start another day of school. She ran a brush through her straight dark brown hair. Put on a touch of make up and then dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and form fitting green shirt. She grabbed her bag out of her room and went to the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal for breakfast. As she walked out of the kitchen she glanced at her moms closed bedroom door and let out a sigh and shook her head as it opened and a guy came strolling out. He walked by Gabi and gave her a nod as his eyes traveled over her body and he gave Gabi a smile that made her shiver before he walked out the door. Gabi let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. She hated the way her moms….well boyfriends wasn't the right word for them….guys she slept with, fuck buddies, anyway she hated the way they looked at her. A lot of them even thought they could put their hands on her but everyone of them got a good kick in the right area if they tried but it never stopped them from trying again. None of them had tried more than undress her with their eyes and grab her ass but still most days she was afraid to be in her own house. Afraid for the one time that one guy would try a lot more.

Gabi walked out the door and got in her Silver Honda Accord and drove to school. When she got to school she was met by her best friend Cassi.

"Morning," Cassi said happily as they walked into school together.

"Morning," Gabi replied and the two of them went their separate ways to their lockers. As Gabi was getting her book out of her locker. Jacob Black walked over to open his locker which was so conveniently next to hers. He opened his locker and looked over at her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Jacob," she sighed and he closed his locker and she watched him walk back over to his group of friends. His friends that all looked like him, she had seen them all running around shirtless when they weren't in school. They all hung out with Sam Uley as well. They all had muscular arms and six pack abs, really nice hot bodies worthy of the cover of a trashy romance novel. They were all incredibly sexy, especially Paul. Gabi had always had a crush on Paul, even before his transformation into some kind of tanned Adonis, sex god. But of course she wasn't the only girl in the school, La Push, Forks or any other close by city that thought so. Women seemed to flock to him and he didn't mind using all of them for a quick fuck, its all he did with women, she had never seen him have a lasting relationship with any of them. None of the other guys seemed to be like him though. Jacob always seemed nice and friendly as was Quil. Jared was dating a really nice girl named Kim and he seemed to be crazy about her. Embry was nice to, Gabi and Embry used to spend a lot of time together. Then as if they sensed she was looking at them Paul and Embry turned to look at her. Paul smirked and Embry gave her a small smile and she turned away and closed her locker. Jacob walked back over to get something out of his locker he had forgotten just as Cassi walked over.

"See you in class," Jacob said to Gabi as he walked away

"Was that Jacob Black?" Cassi asked.

"Yes," Gabi smiled. Cassi had a major crush on Jacob.

"Was he actually talking to you?" she asked.

"Well he just said Morning and see you in class," Gabi said. "Not much of a conversation."

"He is soooooo cute and sexy and he has the most gorgeous eyes and greatest smile," she sighed. "He has the most amazing body and when he smiles it just lights up his whole face," she sighed.

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend," Gabi teased Cassi. "Jacob Black is ever so dreamy," Gabi sighed as she placed her hand over her heart dramatically, teasing Cassi.

"Hey don't even start. Jacob's a lot better than having a crush on Paul Lahote, man whore of Washington." Cassi said.

"I know, I know," Gabi said. "I need to get to class and so do you," she added. "See you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Gabi had a few classes with some of the guys that Jacob hung out with. She also had a class with Kim as well. It was when she was in her History class she shared with Jacob that day that everything changed. Their history teacher walked in and up to his desk.<p>

"Alright class, we will be starting our section on Ancient Egypt and we will be doing projects in groups of two." he began. "And we're all going to venture out of our comfort zones a little because I will be assigning your partners." he added and everyone groaned as he began calling out names.

"Gabriella Carter," he said. "How about you work with…." he said looking at his list, "Jacob Black." he added and Gabi covered her face with her hand.

"_Great," _Gabi thought. _"He'll probably expect me to do all the work while he runs around shirtless with his friends."_

"Get with your partners after class and discuss ideas and when and where you will be meeting," he told them. "You will have to get together with your partners after school to work on your project." he told them. "I want an idea from both of you by Friday," he said. "Now lets get started with class."

After class Gabi got up to go talk to Jacob about their project but Paul and Embry suddenly materialized outside the classroom and he ran off with them. Gabi let out a sigh and made her way to the next class. She knew she wouldn't see Jacob again until lunch.

* * *

><p>At lunch Gabi was at the table sitting with Cassi filling her in on everything that happened.<p>

"So I got assigned to do a project with Jacob Black for history."

"No way!" Cassi exclaimed. "You have to spend time alone with Jacob Black," she said. "I wish I was you right now."

"Yeah well I haven't even got a chance to talk to him about it because he ran out right after class," she told her. "And if he thinks I'm doing all the work he's wrong," she added.

"I'm sure he doesn't expect you to do everything," Cassi assured her.

"I'm just waiting for him to get in here and I'm going to make sure he knows it," Gabi told her.

"Gabi please don't do something stupid," Cassi pleaded. "Jacob seems like a nice guy, don't go over there and start yelling at him in front of everyone and embarrass both of you."

"I'm not going to yell, I'm going to talk to him and let him know he will be doing his share of the work and that my grade will not suffer because of him. I've got to keep my grades up and get into a good college and get the hell out of La Push." she sighed.

"Gabi," Cassi said softly. "What's going on?"

"Same old stuff that always goes on," she said quietly. "Random men in my moms bedroom every night, sometimes two or three a night," she added. "She goes to her job during the day but comes home eats dinner, drinks a little and then the guys start coming by." she told her. "When she comes home."

"Gabi," Cassi said.

"She's not taking money from them if that's what you're thinking," Gabi told her. "She doesn't take their money for sex."

"I never said she did Gabi," Cassi said softly.

"Although she probably does, nothing would surprise me anymore," Gabi told her. "I don't want to talk about this," she said softly. "I just want to get through school and get out of La Push," she told her.

"Do you even see your mom anymore?" Cassi asked.

"Not much, she's still in her room when I leave for school and I sometimes get to see her when she comes home, if she comes home."

"Gabi, your mom should be taking care of you."

"I take care of myself just fine," Gabi told her.

"What about your dad?" Cassi asked.

"My mom won't tell me for some reason," she sighed. "She might not know who he is, I mean she told me he died right after I was born."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know about your dad." Cassi said.

"That's true with the way my mom acts, it could be someone's husband. I've always thought that and I've never believed my dad was dead like she said either." she sighed as she saw Jacob sit down at a table with his friends, all of them had trays full of food.

"There's Jacob," Gabi said. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to him." she told her. Gabi wrote her phone number on a piece of paper so Jacob could call her about the project. Then she stood up and made her way over to the table where Jacob was sitting.

* * *

><p>Gabi walked over to where Jacob was sitting with his friends eating. They were all laughing and joking together as she approached. Gabi walked right over and stopped in front of the table where Jacob was sitting.<p>

"Jacob Black," she said and Jacob turned to look at the person who called his name and saw a really pretty girl standing there. He recognized her, she had the locker next to his and he spoke to her every morning. He also had history with her, he knew her name but he couldn't think of it.

"Her names Gabriella," Embry said so low that only Jacob could hear.

"Gabriella," he smiled.

"Don't try to be friendly and think your smile is going to get you out of this," she told him.

"I Um…" Jacob began.

"Because I'm not doing your half of the work for our history project," she told him.

"Well I…." Jacob began again but she didn't even give him time to say anything.

"Because I expect you to your half of the work," she told him.

"Ok, Gabriella, I never said I wasn't going to do my half," Jacob told her.

"Oh," she said. "Well we have to come up with an idea," she told him.

"Ok well how about we write down our ideas and we meet tomorrow," he suggested.

"That sounds fine," she said a bit surprised.

"What about at your house?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean my house isn't good, anywhere but my house."

"Ok, so how about tomorrow at my house," Jacob suggested. "My dad will be gone all day with Harry Clearwater and he won't be back until Friday morning."

"Fine, your house tomorrow."

"Around 4:00," he told her.

"Sounds good," she said.

"See you tomorrow Gabriella," Jacob said.

"See you tomorrow Jacob," she said. "If you need to change the time or anything just call me," she told him and handed him the piece of paper with her number on it and turned to leave but felt a warm hand grab her.

"Where you rushing off to," a voice said and pulled her back over. Paul.

"Paul," she said.

"Hey baby," he said pulling her over to him so she was standing between his legs. He pulled her closer to him with a little more force than necessary and Gabi grabbed his shoulders so she wouldn't fall into him. Paul smirked at her and let his hands roam over her ass.

"Don't touch me," Gabi told him and moved her hands off his shoulders and went to walk away.

"Well I thought since you're not busy tonight, maybe you could drop by my place and we could have a little fun," he said.

"Do you use that line on all the girls or am I just special," Gabi rolled her eyes.

"You're very special," Paul whispered and pulled her into his lap.

"You know you want to drop by my place tonight," he whispered as her ran a finger down her neck. "I promise you'll enjoy it and It will be a lot of fun a fun," he told her. "the most fun you've ever had in your life," he said in a sexy whisper. The guys all shook their heads and groaned, they had no idea how Paul could say those things to girls and not get slapped in the face or kneed in the balls. The girls couldn't wait to hop into his bed for some reason.

"Most fun I've had in my life huh," Gabi smiled.

"You know it babe," Paul said and rested his hands on her hips.

"I'll pass," she said and all the guys looked shocked, they had never heard one girl reject Paul. Gabi went to stand up but Paul held her on his lap.

"Most fun you've ever had in your life Gabriella," he said huskily and moved her hair away from her neck and pressed his lips against her neck.

"I'm sure it would be the best **thirty seconds **I've ever had but I'll still pass," she said and took Paul's momentary shock and all the guys trying to hide their laughter to get out of his lap and start to walk away but Paul grabbed her again and pulled her back to him.

"I can assure you it will be a lot longer than thirty seconds," he told her. "And when I'm done you'll be begging for more," he told her.

"I doubt it," she said. "Now let me go," she told him.

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"Let her go Paul," Embry growled at him and Paul glanced over at Embry, shocked but did what he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella," Jacob said.

"See you tomorrow Jacob," Gabi said and practically ran back over to her table.

* * *

><p>When Gabi got back to the table Cassi was eating her lunch.<p>

"So is Jacob going to do his share of the work?" Cassi asked.

"Yes we're meeting at his house at 4:00 tomorrow to compare ideas," she answered.

"You ok?" Cassi asked.

"Fine," Gabi said quickly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So what was going on with you Paul?" Cassi asked.

"You saw that?" Gabi asked.

"Yes, what was it all about?"

"He wanted me to drop by his place tonight for a little fun," Gabi rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever do that."

"Wait a minute, Paul Lahote, the guy you've had a crush on forever wanted you to come by his house tonight."

"Yes Cassi but for nothing more than a quick fuck and I don't care how big of a crush I have on him I will not be just another girl he fucks," she told her.

"Ok Gabi I get it," Cassi said.

"And he's not going to want more than that because he obviously enjoys it to much," she said. "Just fucking random girls," she said and glanced over at the table and saw Paul with another girl in his lap, obviously feeding her the same lines he just said to Gabi. "See how replaceable I am to Paul. He already has some slut in his lap," she said upset as she glared at him. Then almost as if Paul felt her gaze on him he turned to look at her and winked before placing his lips against whatever girl he had on his laps lips and she stood up.

"He's not worth my time," Gabi said and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After Gabi wrenched herself out of Paul's grasp and walked back to her table Embry turned to Paul and glared at him.<p>

"Leave Gabi alone," Embry told him. "She has enough problems without adding you to them," Embry told him.

"I don't think anything I may or may not do with Gabriella is any of your business," Paul told him.

"She actually prefers Gabi and she is my business," Embry told him. "Leave her alone Paul, you're the last thing she needs in her life," he added. "At least she had enough sense to turn you down."

"And insult me," he added. "Thirty seconds." he grumbled to himself. "I will have her moaning and begging for more beneath me, no matter how long it takes," Paul told him.

"Why? Because she turned you down?" Jacob asked. "I think she's smart for turning you down," he added.

"I will have her," Paul told them.

"Let it go Paul," Jared told him. "Just because one girl didn't fall to her knees and worship the ground you walk on like all these other girls…."

"Oh she will be on her knees in front of me and sooner than you all think." Paul told them. "She has really nice lips."

"Stop it Paul!" Embry demanded. "Do not talk about her like that." he told him. "Stay away from her."

"What are you now her protector or something?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," Embry said. "She's my cousin." he added and all the guys looked at him shocked.


	2. Meet Gabi's Mom

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

**You get to meet Gabi's mom in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Did you say your cousin?" Quil asked.

"Yes Gabi's mom and my mom are sisters," Embry told them.

"But you've never mentioned her," Jared said.

"Yeah well our moms don't associate with each other," Embry told them. "They had some sort of argument and I don't know what it was all about and neither one of them will say anything." he sighed.

"So you never talk to her or anything?" Jacob asked.

"Only at school occasionally," he told them. "I do know she has a rough time at home, her mom isn't really a mom to her I do know that."

"You don't know what's going on exactly?" Quil asked.

"No." Embry sighed. "But there has to be a reason she doesn't want you at her house Jake."

"Yeah she was really quick to saying no to meeting at her house," Jacob said.

"You'll be spending a lot of time with her on this project," Jared said.

"She's not going to tell me anything," Jacob told him.

"Maybe not at first but maybe after a while if you work in talking about other stuff and work your way up to that." Quil suggested.

"Why can't Embry just talk to her, they are family." Jared said.

"Because she's not just going to talk to me," Embry told them.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jared asked Paul.

"Just thinking," he told them.

"About what?" Quil asked.

"Paul…just…let it go…leave Gabi alone," Embry said and he stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Gabi was at her locker after school getting her books so she could make her way home. She had just closed her locker when someone leaned against the locker next to hers and she knew it wasn't Jacob. She let out a sigh and turned to see Paul looking very sexy as he smirked down at her.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to let you know, I always get what I want," he told her.

"Good to know," she said. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because what I want now is you," he said and took a step closer to her.

"Why?" she asked. "You never knew I was alive until I came over and talked to Jacob today."

"Oh I would have noticed you eventually, can't believe I haven't noticed you before," he said and reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. "You're extremely beautiful and sexy," he growled and leaned closer to her. Gabi felt her heart start pounding in her chest and Paul smirked when he heard how fast her heart was beating. "And I will have you Gabriella," he whispered and she felt his lips touch her neck, "in my bed," he said huskily. "Begging for more as you lie beneath me." he said and Gabi pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"I don't care what Embry says, Gabriella, you will be in my bed," he told her. "And it will be because you want to."

"Well considering what a jerk you are Paul Lahote I will never want to be in your bed." she told him and turned to walk away.

"Never say never baby," he called out as he walked away.

* * *

><p>As Gabi walked away from Paul she couldn't believe what a jerk he turned out to be. She couldn't believe she had a crush on him, well still had a crush on him. The more she thought about it the angrier she got about what Paul had said to her, she couldn't believe that kind of stuff worked on other girls. She also couldn't believe the stuff he said to her. That he always got what he wanted and now he wanted her. He probably wanted her because she turned him down, guys always wantede what they couldn't have. He had some nerve, you will be in my bed, he didn't care what Embry said. Gabi stopped walking, What did Embry say to him? Gabi let out a sigh of frustration and turned back around and stormed inside the school. Paul was still right where she left him and she walked right over to him.<p>

"Paul," Gabi said and he turned around and gave her a sexy smirk.

"Change your mind already," he said and grabbed her waist. Gabi slapped his hands and he moved them off of her shocked, no one had ever done that.

"No Paul I haven't changed my mind," she said angrily. "I want to know what the hell Embry told you about me and I want you to tell me now!" she demanded.

"What's in it for me baby?" he smirked.

"What's in it for you?" she asked. "Not a damn thing Paul," she said angrily. "Its not always about you," she added and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell did Embry say.?" she asked.

"Gabriella,"

"Damn it Paul," she said angrily. "Tell me what he said!" she demanded.

"That you were cousins," he said.

"That's true," Gabi said and glared up at him. "What else?"

"To leave you alone," he said.

"That's it?" she asked. "he didn't say anything else?"

"That you prefer Gabi,"

"He's right I do," she told him.

"Well Gabriella sounds a lot sexier," he whispered

"Well you listen to Embry and leave me alone because I'm not sleeping with you Paul," she told him. "And you have plenty of other girls that would love to jump into bed with you, go bug one of them," she said.

"Gabriella."

"I don't jump into bed with just any guy Paul, so leave me alone," she told him. "I am not my mom," she added to herself quietly.

"What….." Paul began.

"I have to go," she said and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Gabi went straight home after school and started researching ideas for her history project with Jacob Black. She was coming across some interesting things they could do and wonder what Jacob would come up with and what they would actually decide on. After doing a little homework Gabi went to the kitchen to have some dinner and wonder if her mom would come home today or if she would be at some guys house before she came home long enough to sleep, not alone of course because her mom never slept alone. Gabi knew she would never end up like her mom. The guy she slept with for the first time, because yes Gabi was still a virgin, she was going to be in love with him and he was going to be in love with her. So since Gabi knew Paul Lahote would never be that guy for any girl because he so obviously didn't do commitments or love so Gabi knew Paul would never be the guy for her. She let out a sigh as she heard the front door slam and her mom walked in and into the kitchen. Gabi looked up at her mom, her mom had long dark hair, dark brown eyes and still had nice curves, which seemed to be what all the men loved.<p>

"What's for dinner?" her mom asked.

"Um…cheeseburgers," Gabi said quietly.

"Great sounds good," she said and Gabi looked over at her mom.

"You never have dinner with me," she said.

"So," her mom said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka from the refrigerator and took a big drink of it. Gabi shuddered and shook her head.

"Ok," Gabi said and she made two hamburger patties and started to cook them.

"How's school?" her mom asked and Gabi looked over at her shocked. Her mom never asked her about school. She never seemed to care about anything in Gabi's life.

"Its ok, I have a history project and the teacher assigned us partners."

"Oh who did you get?" she asked as she took another drink from the bottle.

"Jacob Black," Gabi sighed.

"Jacob Black, oh he's cute," her mom said.

"Mom!" Gabi exclaimed. "He's to young for you." she added and her mom shrugged.

"Anything else?"

"Well I found out Paul Lahote is a big jerk," she told her mom.

"Paul Lahote, Paul Lahote," her mom said. "He sounds sexy." she added as she turned the bottle up again.

"Mom!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Oh I've seen him!" she said. "He is sexy, those abs and arms and you tell by looking at him from the way those shorts he always wears fit him that he's got a big di …"

"MOM STOP!" Gabi yelled. "Just stop and leave Paul alone," she told her.

"Oh you have a little crush on him don't you," she said.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Well I don't, its just we all have crushes on guys who don't like us, who never notice us." she said softly and looked over at Gabi as she took yet another drink from the bottle.

"So you're saying Paul won't notice me," Gabi asked.

"That's what I said." she snapped. "A guy like Paul Lahote with you, you're just not pretty enough." she said and Gabi looked at her mom shocked, her mom just basically called her ugly." Gabi shook her head and took a deep breath to stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Well he invited me to stop by his house today," Gabi told her.

"And you're here?" her mom asked in disbelief.

"Yes mom because I'm not going to go fuck Paul Lahote, no matter how much he asks me to drop by his house or says he wants me."

"He said he wanted you," her mom said shocked, "And you told him no," her mom said even more shocked.

"Yes mom, I don't want to sleep with just any guy."

"But I thought you liked Paul."

"I do but I'm not sleeping with him, because its all he wants from me," she told him. "As soon as he gets what he wants from me, he'll never talk to me again."

"He will if he enjoys himself enough," her mom told her and turned the bottle up again.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Gabi said to herself. "With my mom while she gets drunk in the kitchen."

"You're sixteen years old Gabi. Don't you think its time to give up that V card."

"MOM!" she exclaimed.

"Gabi, Paul is gorgeous and from what I hear about Paul, he knows what he's doing," her mom told her.

"Mom I will decide who I give my virginity to and it sure as hell won't be Paul Lahote," she told her and sat a burger down in front of her. "I'm not going to be some girl guys just want to fuck, I do think more of myself than that," she told her. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>When Gabi stepped outside she couldn't believe the conversation she just had with her mom. Her mom was basically encouraging her to give her virginity up to Paul. She almost couldn't believe it. She knew her mom would have that bottle finished when she got home and most likely a few more bottles and be locked in her room with some guy. She headed towards the woods, she never went inside the woods she always stopped short of going inside the woods. She let out a sigh as a tear ran down her cheek. She really wished she could get out of La Push now, her dad wasn't an option, her mom would never say anything about him, so not only was Gabi most likely an accident her dad was most likely some woman's husband and according to her mom dead. Gabi shook her head and let out a sigh and turned to go back home but was stopped by a voice calling her name.<p>

"Gabi," someone said and she turned and saw Embry.

"Embry," she said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked and she nodded. "You sure?" he asked and she nodded but Embry saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Gabi," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she told him and wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm fine."

"I know we don't talk that much but we are family and whether you believe it or not I do actually care about what happens to you."

"I'm ok," she told him.

"If you say so," Embry sighed. "Stay away from Paul, he's actually not a bad guy but…"

"Don't worry Embry I have no intention of doing anything with Paul," she told him.

"Good," Embry sighed.

"My mom was shocked when I told her about what happened with Paul," she sighed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I don't know if my mom was more shocked that I told Paul no or that Paul said he wanted me." she told him. "She was basically pushing me into his bed." she added. Her eyes widened when she said that. "I need to get home." she said and turned to walk away from Embry but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'll walk with you," Embry told her.

"Embry don't worry about it." she said softly.

"Let me make sure you get home ok," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed and the two of them started walking back to her house.

"So your mom really thinks you should sleep with Paul," Embry said.

"Yep, I'm sixteen years old Embry, she said it was time to give up the V card."

"Your mom said that," Embry said shocked. "I thought parents didn't encourage their daughters to sleep around with guys."

"Well my mom," she said. "Isn't the best mom in the world."

"Gabi if there was anything I could do to help I would." he told her.

"I just want to make it through until graduation and get the hell out of La Push."

"I know how you feel," Embry sighed and Gabi looked over at him. "What about your dad?"

"My mom said he died after I was born but I just think she's slept with so many men she doesn't know who he is."

"That's horrible."

"Yep," she sighed.

"I don't know who my dad is either," Embry told her. "My mom told me he took off after I was born," he said. "He didn't want kids."

"I'm sorry Embry," she said softly as he walked her up to her door.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Embry sighed. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Embry," she said.

"You can sit with us at lunch if you want," Embry told her.

"Oh I have lunch with my best friend Cassi everyday."

"Well she can join us to," Embry told her.

"Cassi would love that, she has a major crush on Jacob," she told him and Embry smiled.

"Really?" he asked and Gabi covered her mouth with her hands.

"Please don't tell him Embry, she'll kill me if she finds out I told anyone." Gabi told him.

"Don't worry Gabi, I won't tell Jake or anyone else your friend has a crush on him."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." she added and went inside her house.

* * *

><p>When Gabi walked inside her house she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She saw the kitchen already had several vodka bottles on the table and she let out a sigh and threw them in the trash. She tied the garbage bag and went to take it outside. She walked past her moms bedroom and heart loud moans coming from inside it and shook her head as she continued on outside to the garbage cans. Then she just went to her room and grabbed her ipod and shoved her headphones in her ears to drown out the sounds of her mom and whatever guy was in the room. She laid her cell phone on the bed in front of her so she could see if someone called her. Then she grabbed her notebook and started writing down ideas for her Egypt project with Jacob. She had just started writing things down when her phone rang. She glanced over and saw it didn't have a name just a number on the screen. She took her headphones out of her ears and answered her phone.<p>

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Gabriella," the voice said. "Its Jacob."

"Oh hey Jacob," she said. "I prefer Gabi," she told him.

"Oh Yeah Embry did say you prefer Gabi," Jacob said. "I didn't know you two were cousins."

"Not many people do," she told him.

"Oh." he said.

"Did you need something Jacob?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you just want to come over right after school instead of 4:00."

"Sure that's fine," Gabi said.

"Great," Jacob said. "Why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow."

"I eat lunch with my friend Cassi everyday," she told him.

"She can join us to," Jacob told her.

"I just don't know," she sighed.

"If this is about Paul, we'll make sure he leaves you alone." Jacob told her.

"Its not about Paul Lahote," she told him. "I can handle Paul just fine on my own."

"I never said you couldn't," Jacob told her. "Although it was really good to see someone tell Paul no."

"Well nothing is going to happen with me and Paul and the sooner he realizes it the better off we'll all be."

"Just think about having lunch with us tomorrow ok."

"Alright Jacob," she said.

"Gabi," Jacob said.

"Yeah."

"Most people call me Jake." he told her and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabi slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved pink top and her brown boots. She grabbed her bag and was making her way to the door when she felt someone grab her. Obviously whatever guy her mom just finished up with.<p>

"Hey there baby," he said and pulled her against him.

"Let me go," she said struggling against him and he turned her around so he could look at her. He let his hands roam over her body, her breasts and her ass. "Don't touch me," she told him.

"You're more beautiful than your mom," he told her as he let his eyes travel over her body and his hands travel back over her body as well.

"Hands off of me," she said and brought her knee up but he moved away.

"That's not nice," he said. "You're feisty I like that," he said and Gabi tried to step away from him but he still held her against him. Gabi still struggled to try and get away and the sick part was that she realized it was turning him on. "To bad if I don't get to work I'd loose my job otherwise I'd love to give you ride, or let you give me a ride," he said and leaned down and looked in her eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, Gabi got a look at him when he did, he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he smiled as she looked at him and it sent shivers down Gabi's spine. This guy was going a lot further than any of the others had. "But don't worry I'll be back," he said and touched his lips to hers and released her before walking out the door. As soon as she knew he was gone Gabi ran to her car and locked the door and cranked it up. As she drove to school she couldn't believe what just happened. That guy would be back and she had no idea when. The tears started to fall down her cheeks as she realized what could happen, he would be back to do what he didn't get to this morning and she had no idea what she was going to do when he did.


	3. Jacob Black is ever so dreamy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**AN: To answer a question, No Paul hasn't imprinted on Gabi. **

**Ok so this is not my best chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

When Gabi got to school she went straight to her locker to get her books out for class. She was about to close her locker when Jacob walked over.

"Hey Gabi, you going to join us for lunch today?" he asked and Gabi turned around and looked up at him.

"I don't know Jacob," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been crying," he added and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, leaving his thumb on her cheek. His hand was so warm, abnormally warm.

"I'm fine," she told him and moved his hand off her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you want to talk about something…"

"Its fine Jacob," she sighed.

"Hey Gabi," Embry said. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong," she told them.

"Ok if you say so," Embry said and she smiled. "But I don't believe you for one second." he added and she scowled at him but he smiled back down at her. "Gabi I…"

"I'm ok you two, I'll be fine," she said. "I've made it so far without help, I don't need any now." she told them as Cassi walked over.

"Gabi," Cassi said and the two guys turned to look at her. "You ok?"

"As soon as I get away from here," she said and grabbed Cassi's arm. "Come on," she said and walked away dragging Cassi with her. The two of them watched her walk away.

"Something happened this morning, she was crying when she came into school or she had been crying," Jacob told him.

"I could tell," Embry told him.

"What about her friend?" Jacob asked. "She might know something."

"Cassi, I have a class with her, I'll talk to her," Embry said.

"See if maybe Cassi can get her to have lunch with us," Jacob told him.

"Ok, I'll see what Cassi says," Embry told him. "You don't like Gabi do you?"

"Not the way you're implying Embry," Jacob told him.

* * *

><p>Cassi walked into her class and took her seat. Something was wrong with Gabi but she couldn't get a straight answer out of her. She let out a sigh as she heard someone sit down behind her and then tap her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Embry.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"Hi Embry," Cassi said shocked.

"You're friends with Gabi right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and he smiled. "Why are you so concerned with Gabi all of a sudden?" Cassi asked.

"Well Gabi and I….its sort of well I guess its not complicated. Well I'm worried about her after seeing her today and talking to her last night." he said. "And I know neither of us talk about it much but the truth is Gabi and I are cousins, our moms are sisters."

"Seriously?" Cassi asked shocked. "She never told me," she added.

"You don't know what's going on with her do you?"

"Not really," Cassi said. "And even if I did she'd kill me for telling you."

"It was worth a shot," Embry sighed.

"Sorry," Cassi said quietly.

"Hey, why don't you see if you can convince her to eat lunch with us today. Me and Jacob both asked her but she wouldn't say a definite yes or no," Embry said.

"Ok," Cassi said.

"You can join us to of course."

"Me and Gabi, with all of you guys," Cassi said.

"Yes," Embry smiled.

"Jacob will be there?" she asked and smiled.

"Jake wouldn't miss it," he told her.

"I'll see what I can do Embry," Cassi said.

"Thanks Cassi," he smiled and she went to turn around.

"Hey Cassi," he said.

"What?"

"Something is definitely going on with Gabi right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"If she was in some sort of trouble you would tell me so I could help her right?"

"If I thought she was in trouble I would definitely do something to help her Embry." she told him.

* * *

><p>Gabi was in her history class waiting for it to start when Jacob walked in. He saw Gabi sitting there and took the desk behind her.<p>

"Gabi," he said and she let out a sigh and turned around.

"Please don't start Jacob, I'm ok," she told him.

"Well have you thought anymore about you and your friend Cassi sitting with us at lunch?" he asked.

"I don't know Jacob," she said.

"You don't even have to talk to Paul or be near him," Jacob said.

"Jacob it has nothing to do with Paul."

"Then sit with us," he said.

"I'll think about it Jacob," she told him.

"Ok Gabi," he said flashing her that amazing smile that Cassi loved. "And Gabi, my friends call me Jake."

"Jake," she said and he smiled as she turned around in her seat.

* * *

><p>Cassi found Gabi right as she was walking into the cafeteria for lunch.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me Embry and Jacob asked you to eat lunch with them and invited me?" Cassi asked.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to," Gabi said quietly.

"Can we please eat lunch with them?" Cassi asked. "Please"

"Is this about Jacob Black?" Gabi asked.

"Embry is just trying to help you and why didn't you tell me you two were cousins," she said.

"I didn't think it mattered," Gabi told her.

"Look Embry seems genuinely worried about you," Cassi said. "Does he have a reason to be? Is everything really ok?"

"Its fine Cassi," she sighed. "Come on we'll join them for lunch," Gabi told her and Cassi smiled

"Thank you," she said and followed Gabi over to where the guys were sitting.

* * *

><p>When Cassi and Gabi got close to the table Cassi grabbed Gabi's arm to stop her.<p>

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Its Jacob," Cassi sighed. "I think he gets hotter everyday," she sighed and Gabi looked over at Jacob.

"Looks the same to me," Gabi said.

"Gabi!" Cassi exclaimed. "How can you not like Jacob Black?"

"I never said I didn't like him," she said. "I'm just not in loooove with him like you are," Gabi teased her.

"I'm not in love with him," she said.

"Oh, his eyes, his smile, his body," Gabi sighed. "Don't you think Jacob Black is ever so dreamy." Gabi teased.

"Shut up," Cassi said embarrassed.

"Well come on then," she said and pulled Cassi to the table and stopped in front of it.

"Hey," Gabi said and Embry and Jacob looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey you decided to join us," Embry said.

"Yeah this is my friend Cassi," she told them.

"You two sit down," Jacob said and Cassi quickly took a seat close to Jacob and Gabi went to sit down as well but felt a hand grab her waist and pull her over.

"There's a seat right here by me baby," It was Paul.

"Get your hands off of me," she told him. "And I don't want to be anywhere near you," she told him.

"Let her go Paul," Jacob told him. "Now!" he demanded and Paul let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands from her waist. Gabi quickly moved and took a seat by Quil.

"Hi," Quil smiled.

"So do you know everyone?" Embry asked.

"I think so," Gabi said quietly.

"Well you know Jake," he said. "You're sitting by Quil, Jared is sitting by me, and his girlfriend Kim and of course you've met Paul," he said and she looked over to Paul and he gave he a wink and sexy smirk and she turned away.

"So while we're here have you thought of any good ideas for our history project?" Jacob asked.

"Have you?" Gabi asked him.

"Well I've thought of some stuff," he said.

"Well what have you thought of?" she asked.

"Well there's King Tut, we could do the Sphinx, pyramids, Hieroglyphics, we could talk about and design Egyptian Jewelry." he said and Jacob stopped talking because he could tell Gabi wasn't fond of any of his ideas. "What are your ideas?"

"Well we could pick several Egyptian Gods and Goddesses and talk about them and maybe even make model of them. We could do mummies," she said. "Talk about the whole mummification process and maybe even make a life size mummy." she said.

"How would you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Simple, it will take some time and a volunteer," she said. "But you can get a quick human body figure by using clear packing tape."

"How?" Jared asked. And Gabi looked to Quil.

"Let me see your arm a minute," she said and grabbed Quil's arm.

"Ok," he said.

"Well you do a layer sticky side up and you do it joint to joint. So you would wrap a layer sticky side up say wrist to elbow she said pointing and then you do several layers sticky side down, then you cut it off. You do the whole body in pieces and then you put it together and you have a perfect human body that we could then cover with like gauze or something."

"That sounds interesting," Jared said.

"Your skin is really soft," Quil said to Gabi, who still had his arm in her hand

"Thanks," she said.

"You smell really good to," he said and Gabi smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "You're cute," she told Quil and gave him pat on the head and he smiled

"She thinks I'm cute," he said and she let go of his arm.

"So would whoever you tape for the mummy get to be naked with you?" Paul asked. "Because I would definitely volunteer for that."

"No Paul the person who gets taped would not be naked and besides no one at this table wants to see you naked."

"Got that right," Jared said.

"And also Jake hasn't even agreed to do the mummy, he may want to do something else like a death mask or the Rosetta Stone."

"I really don't care Gabi, all of our ideas are good, what would you like to do?" he asked

"I was hoping you would decide," she told him.

"Well I think you two should do the mummy and I'll volunteer to let you tape me," Paul said. "It will be you taping me right Gabriella."

"Well me and Jake," she told him.

"Well as long as its your hands on me, I don't care baby."

"Ok the mummy is definitely out then," Gabi said. "Because I don't want my hands anywhere near you."

"Well just think about it and we'll still meet at my house right after school." Jacob told her.

"Ok," Gabi said quietly. "I drove here so if you want me to give you a ride to your house after school its not a problem."

"Oh I…" Jacob began.

"You can give me a ride after school," Paul said suggestively and Gabi balled her hand up in a fist thinking of how much she would love to slap Paul across the face but she felt Quil lay his hand over hers.

"Hitting Paul would hurt you a lot more than it would hurt him, just trust me on that," Quil said and Gabi looked over at him.

"How do you put up with him all the time?" she asked quietly.

"You learn to ignore him," Quil told her and she nodded.

"So what do you say Gabriella," Paul said. "Want to give me a ride after school?"

"Never," she told him and stood up and walked away from the table.

"Seriously Paul can't you just be nice," Jacob said.

"I don't do nice," he said.

"She obviously isn't interested Paul and no amount of rude comments is going to change her mind about you," Embry told her. "Just leave Gabi alone."

"I'm going to go see if I can find Gabi," Cassi said and stood up.

"Cassi," Jacob said grabbing her hand to stop her from walking away.

"Yeah," she said, hoping her voice didn't convey how fast her heart was beating now that Jacob was holding her hand, sort of.

"Tell Gabi I'll meet her by her locker after school." he said and Cassi looked over at him at the same time Jacob glanced up at her and their eyes met and Jacob felt everything in his whole world shift, gravity was no longer what held him to the earth it was the beautiful dark haired girl in front of him. He would do anything for her and be anything she wanted.

"Uh-oh," Quil muttered.

"No way!" Embry said but everyone saw he was smiling.

"I'll tell her Jacob," Cassi said and Jacob finally came to his senses and let go of her hand and Cassi walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh wow," Jacob sighed.

"Did you just imprint?" Quil asked.

"You all know I did," Jacob told them. "Cassi," he sighed. "Isn't that a beautiful name," he smiled.

"I guess," Paul said. "Not as beautiful as Gabriella, but its ok."

"Paul, you didn't imprint on Gabi did you?" Embry asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Imprinting is something that will never happen to me." he told them and got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So do you think she likes me?" Jacob asked.

"I happen to know she does, don't ask how I know," Embry told him.

"Do you think she would want to go on a date with me or something?"

"I think she might," Embry told him. "Why don't you talk to Gabi this afternoon about her, they are best friends."

"Good idea," Jacob said.

"You believe Paul when he said he didn't imprint on Gabi?" Quil asked.

"Yeah I do," Embry said. "He may think she's pretty or whatever but all he wants to do is sleep with her and she's told him no multiple times."

"So its like a challenge for him now," Jared sighed. "Girls never tell Paul no."

* * *

><p>When Gabi left the cafeteria she walked outside the doors and leaned against the wall. Why couldn't Paul just leave her alone, why did he have to make all those comments to her, why couldn't he just take no for an answer. His comments were a lot like the comments the guys her mom slept with said to her. The only difference between Paul and those guys was that she wasn't afraid of Paul. Paul may make rude comments and grab her ass but she somehow knew he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to, she wasn't scared of him like the guys her mom slept around with. A few minutes later Gabi saw Cassi walk out of the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey," Cassi said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Gabi whispered. "I don't know why I let his comments get to me, I hear them a lot from the guys that come by to see my mom all the time." she sighed.

"Well you shouldn't have to Gabi and those guys that are sleeping with your mom shouldn't be saying anything like that to you."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Paul is kind of a jerk you know," Cassi said.

"I know and I'm the idiot with a crush on him." she sighed. "Why can't I like a normal guy?"

"I'm sorry," Cassi said.

"Its ok."

"Jacob said he would meet you at your locker after school," Cassi told her.

"Thanks," Gabi sighed.

"I'm going to my locker and head to class." Cassi told her.

"Ok, I'm just going to stand here for a few minutes, I'll see you later," Gabi said.

"You sure?" Cassi asked concerned.

"I'm sure, I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok," Cassi said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Cassi had only been gone a few minutes when Gabi decided to go to her locker and head to class. She was about to walk down the hall when Paul walked out of the cafeteria. He looked over and saw Gabi standing against the wall.<p>

"Hello Gabriella," Paul smiled and walked over and stood in front of her. "Beautiful Gabriella," he said and placed his palms flat against the wall on each side of her.

"Paul just leave me alone," she told him.

"No, I don't think I will," he said quietly and leaned closer to her. "You will be mine Gabriella," he told her. "You will be in my bed," he whispered and he let his lips graze her neck. "Begging and panting for more as you lie naked beneath me." he said huskily and Gabi felt his teeth nip her ear.

"Never Paul," she said boldly.

"It will happen Gabriella," he told her. "And it will be because you want it to happen." he said.

"I'll never want it to happen Paul," she said and ducked under his arm and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>After school Jacob met Gabi by her locker like Cassi said he would.<p>

"So have you been thinking about our project?" Jacob asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Me either," Jacob said. "Come on," he said and the two of them fell in step beside each other.

When the two of them got in her car Jacob looked over at Gabi.

"Can I ask you a question about your friend Cassi?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you think she would want to go out with me?" Jacob asked quietly and Gabi smiled. "I mean I would totally understand if she didn't or doesn't like me…"

"Jake," Gabi said. "I know Cassi would love to go out with you," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll give you her number when we get to your house ok," she said and Jacob nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled.

* * *

><p>When Jacob and Gabi got to his house he led her inside and they sat down on the couch.<p>

"So if you really want to do the mummy thing I can probably get Quil or Embry to volunteer to be taped," Jacob told her.

"I think I'll pass on the mummy because I'm sure Paul will find some way to be the one that I tape up."

"Ok so…."

"Why don't you go ahead and call Cassi?" Gabi told him and took out her cell phone and looked for Cassi's number.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Jake, won't you feel better knowing you have a definite yes or no answer about her going out with you?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Ok here's her number," Gabi said and called out her number and Jacob dialed it and then hit the call button and it started ringing.

"Its ringing," he said smiling.

"Hello," Cassi answered and Jacob hung up.

"She answered," Jacob told her.

"And you hung up on her, not good Jake," Gabi told him.

"She said Hello, what am I supposed to say?"

"How about Hi Cassi its Jacob," Gabi suggested.

"That's good," he said nervously. "What else you got?"

"Well Cassi will probably say Hey Jacob how did you get my number?" she told her.

"So what do I say?"

"The truth, Gabi gave it to me," she told him. "And then take it from there." she told him. "Now call her back and don't hang up on her again. She's not going to turn you down Jake, I know this for a fact."

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"You promise you won't tell," Gabi said.

"I promise."

"Cassi's had a crush on you forever, she talks about you all the time and I tease her about it." she said and Jacob smiled.

"How do you tease her?" he asked.

"Jake," she said embarrassed.

"Come on tell me, it will make me a little more relaxed so I can talk to her."

"Well she's always talking about you, Jacob Black is so cute, his eyes, his body, he has the best smile," she told him and Jacob smiled. "And wow you actually do have the best smile," she added when she saw him smiling. "So I'll tease her and be like Jacob Black is ever so dreamy," she sighed and he chuckled.

"I'm dreamy huh," he said.

"Yep," she told him. "Now call her Jake," she told him and Jacob called Cassi again.

"Hello," Cassi answered.

"Cassi hi its Jacob Black."

"Jacob hi," she said nervously. "How did you get my number?"

"Um… Gabi gave it to me," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "So what are you doing?"

"Gabi and I are fixing to get started on our history project." Jacob told her.

"Oh that's good," Cassi said. "Just make sure you do your share of the work because Gabi just might kill you if you make her grade drop any."

"I'll remember that," Jacob said and started walking back and forth. Gabi shook her head and took out her notebook and wrote something on a piece of paper. She then balled it up and threw it at Jacob who caught it with his free hand inches before it hit him even though his back was turned to her.

"Wow!" Gabi said and Jacob smiled and opened the paper and saw what it said and smiled as he read it and then repeated it to Cassi.

"Cassi, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Jacob asked.

"Really?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yes Jacob I would really like to go out with you."

"Great, I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Jacob said.

"Ok."

"You'll sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Bye Jacob," Cassi said and Jacob hung up.

"She said yes," Jacob smiled.

"That's great!" Gabi smiled and Jacob walked over and sat with her on the couch. "I told you she would say yes, she's had a crush on you forever."

"Well who do you have a crush on?" Jacob asked.

"I would rather not say," she sighed. "Cassi has way better taste in guys than I do."

"You like Quil don't you," Jacob said.

"No Jake I do not like Quil, not the way you're implying."

"Well who?" he asked.

"We should be working on our project," she told him. "Not talking about the guy I have a crush on, the one guy no girl should have a crush on."

"Gabi," he said. "It can't be who I think it is," he added.

"Jake just don't," she said quietly.

"You have a crush on Paul don't you?"

"Yes I have a crush on Paul," she told him. "I have the worst taste in guys."

"Paul isn't that bad, really," Jacob said.

"Yeah I might believe you if he didn't grab my ass or talk about giving him a ride every time I see him."

"You're pretty and you turned him down, more than once." he told her.

"Well he's not going to get a yes from me Jake," she sighed. "Unless I can see that he wants more than just sex from me, he'll never get a yes for anything." she added.

"I get it," Jacob told her. "So you'll sit with us tomorrow to right?"

"Jake I'm not sure if I should."

"Do not let Paul keep you from sitting with us, you're Embry's cousin and he wants you there, I like you and want you to sit with us, Quil seemed to like you as well," he told her.

"I'll sit with you guys, I don't think Cassi would let me not sit with you anyway," she told him. "Ok so lets get an idea for this project."

"Ok so I heard you mention something about Death masks."

"Yes I was thinking we could make an actual plaster cast of someone's face, I think Paul would be great, I would love to plaster his face." she told him and Jacob smiled.

"Ok," he said. "But do you want to do the death mask?" he said.

"I actually wanted to do the mummy," she told him.

"Well lets do the mummy," Jacob said.

"But what about Paul, I don't think he'll let us get out of taping him," Gabi said.

"We won't tape Paul if you don't want to," Jacob said.

"Might as well, what have we got to loose."

"Well you can blame Paul if your grade falls then," Jacob smiled.

"So we'll do the mummy and write about the whole mummification process and what goes into and why they did it."

"Sounds good," Jacob said. "So tomorrow we'll tell Paul we're taping him as our mummy."

"Ok Jake," she said. "Well we have our idea when do you want to start putting things together?"

"Well we can meet a few times a week to compare what we have and put it together and we'll get with Paul about being the mummy."

"Sounds good, I'm pretty much free anytime Jake," she told him.

"Ok we'll figure out what days tomorrow, I have your number and you have mine right? From where I called you last night."

"Yeah Jake I do."

"Ok be careful going home," he told her.

"See you tomorrow Jake," she said and walked with Jake to the door.

"See you tomorrow Gabi," he said and Gabi left and got in her car to go home.


	4. Paul meets Gabi's mom

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<br>**

When Gabi got home she went to her room and started on her homework before she fixed herself some dinner and then got ready for bed. She had been working on her homework for about fifteen minutes when her phone rang, it was Cassi.

"Hey Cassi," Gabi answered.

"Thank you for giving Jacob my number," she said happily.

"Well I'm glad you're happy," Gabi told her.

"It was him who hung up on me the first time wasn't it?"

"Yeah he was nervous you would say no," she told him.

"Jacob Black was nervous that I would turn him down," Cassi said shocked.

"Yes Cassi, attractive guys get nervous that the girl they like might not like them back." she told her.

"Guess so," she sighed. "Paul doesn't seem to care you rejected him." she added. "It seems to just be making him want you more."

"Paul isn't like the rest of the guys, he's just interested in getting me in his bed and it will not happen."

"I'm sorry Gabi," she said. "But we'll find you a decent guy to have a crush on," she added. "A guy worth liking, who's cute and nice and will appreciate you." she told her. "Definitely not Paul Lahote."

"Definitely not," Gabi sighed.

"What about Quil?" she asked. "He seemed to like you."

"I don't think so," Gabi said. "I mean he's attractive and seems really nice but I don't think so."

"There are plenty of other guys a lot better than Paul ok."

"I know," Gabi said.

After talking to Cassi, Gabi did a little more of her homework and then went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Her mom hadn't came home yet which must mean she was at one of the guys houses she sleeps around with which might mean she wouldn't run into any of the guys her mom slept with because her mom wouldn't come home until some time tomorrow. Gabi sat down at the table and finished off her sandwich she fixed herself for dinner and then went to lock the door and go back to her room to do some homework before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Cassi and Gabi joined the guys for lunch again the next day. When they got to the table there was a younger guy that hadn't been sitting with them yesterday sitting by Quil.<p>

"Gabi, Cassi,," Embry said smiling. "Have a seat." he added and Cassi quickly took the empty seat by Jacob, leaving the only empty seat by Paul.

"Great, thanks a lot Cassi," Gabi mumbled and walked over and sat in the empty seat by Paul. Paul glanced over at her and Gabi felt his eyes traveling over her body making her regret the short black skirt and pink top she had worn today.

"Cassi, Gabi, this is Seth," Embry told them. "Seth this is Cassi and my cousin Gabi."

"Hi," Seth said quietly. Gabi looked over at him. He seemed to be a few years younger than the other guys but he seemed to be on his way to looking like them. He wasn't as big as they were yet but he seemed to be on his way to that as well.

"He's a little young for you," she heard Paul whisper in her ear and she turned to look at him.

"And you're to big of a jerk for me," she told him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I'm to big of something for you baby but its definitely not a jerk." he smirked and Gabi shook her head and turned away from him.

"Paul just stop," Embry told him.

"Gabi and I decided on the mummy for our project." Jacob told them.

"The life size mummy," Jared said.

"Yeah," Gabi said.

"So are you going to let me be the mummy?" Paul asked.

"Unfortunately yes we are," Gabi said.

"Great," Paul said.

"Yeah great," Gabi said and crossed her arms over her chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gabi," Embry said and she turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about something, alone," he said and she nodded and grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright," they said and Gabi walked away from the guys with Embry and when she got to Jacob he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'll call you later about our project ok," he said.

"Ok Jake," she said quietly and he let go of her hand and she followed Embry out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When she was gone Jacob let out a sigh and shook her head.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I just can't help but think something's going on with her," Jacob said and Cassi let out a sigh. "Is everything ok with her?" he asked Cassi.

"As ok as it can be," Cassi told him. "And if you want any answers you're going to have to talk to Gabi. This isn't my thing to tell."

"I get it," Jacob said. "She's not in trouble or anything is she?"

"No," Cassi answered. "Not yet anyway," she added to herself and everyone except Kim turned to look at her, they had heard what she said because of the wolf hearing thing.

"Did you say not yet anyway?" Paul asked. "What the hell is going on with her?"

"You want to know because she keeps turning you down or because you actually care Paul?" Cassi asked. "Because I highly doubt you care about anything but getting Gabi into your bed no matter how many times she's told you no." Cassi told him.

"Her no will soon turn into a yes and it will be because she wants it," he told her and stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Embry and Gabi got out of the cafeteria Embry stopped and turned to her.<p>

"Gabi," he said. "What is going on with you at home?"

"Nothing Embry," she answered quietly.

"If there's something going on and you need something you can ask me," he said.

"Embry you've never cared before," Gabi told him. "Why do you care so much now?"

"Gabi," he said. "I know I've never been around much or even talked to you much," he told her. "But maybe you were brought back into my life for a reason," he told her. "Maybe I'm supposed to help you."

"I'm fine Embry," she told him.

"You can talk to me Gabi, if you need to," he told her as Paul came walking down the hall and saw them and stopped far enough away where he could hear them.

"I highly doubt you or anyone else wants to hear about my problems." she told him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Doesn't mean I won't listen."

"Its just sometimes I just want out you know," she told him.

"Out of La Push?" he asked.

"Well yeah but right now I'd just settle for out of my house," she told him and turned and walked away.

"I know you're there Paul," Embry said and Paul came sauntering out and stood in front of Embry.

"What?" he asked.

"You really need to leave her alone," Embry said.

"There's obviously something going on at home." Paul said.

"Obviously," Embry agreed. "But she's not going to tell you anything or me or anyone else."

"Maybe not," Paul shrugged. "But its not like I care." he told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>After school Gabi was at her locker when she heard the clang of a body hitting the locker next to her. She closed her locker, hoping to see Jacob there to maybe talk about their project but when she looked over it definitely wasn't Jacob, It was Paul the last person she wanted to see.<p>

"Paul," she said and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"No need to rush off," he said and pulled her back to him.

"Please let me go," she said quietly.

"Gabriella," he said. "It would be a lot easier for you to just go ahead and give in," he told and she tried to pull away from him.

"Paul just please let me go," she said. "Please don't do this just let me go," she said quietly and Paul looked at her and saw a tear run down her cheek and dropped her arm. He had never actually made a girl cry, yeah he was a jerk most of the time and he never really cared about anyone's feelings but his own but something about the tear that ran down Gabi's cheek bothered him.

"Gabriella," he said softly and she turned and ran off and when she did her notebook fell out of her bag.

"Gabriella!" he called after her but she didn't give any inclination she heard him. Paul bent down and picked up her notebook and opened it. It was just her history notebook. He decided to follow her home and take her notebook to her and he ran out of the school just in time to see her get in her car and drive off. He saw which way she was headed and quickly took off towards her house.

* * *

><p>When Gabriella got home she was shocked to see her mom sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Mom," she said shocked.

"Oh you're home," her mom said.

"Yeah and so are you," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said and Gabi rolled her eyes. She went to walk to her room but there was a knock on the door and Gabi turned to go answer it.

"I'll get it. Its probably for me anyway, Justin," she said and Gabi shook her head as her mom walked to the door.

Gabi's mom walked to the door and opened it but it wasn't who she was expecting it was Paul.

"Hi," Paul said as he let his eyes travel over the woman that opened the door. She was obviously Gabi's mom. It was easy to see where Gabi got her perfect curves from, her mom was hot. Long dark hair, long legs, definitely sexy. Yeah Gabi's mom was hot but Paul still found Gabi a lot prettier than her mom.

"Well hello sexy," her mom said smiling at Paul. "I don't believe we've met but I've seen you around."

"No we haven't met," Paul said.

"Paul Lahote right?"

"Yes I go to school with Gabriella," he told her. "Is she here?"

"Don't waste your time on my daughter, Gabi is never going to give you what you want," she told Paul. "But I definitely will." she added and smiled and ran her fingers over Paul's arm

"I'd rather just talk to Gabriella," he said jerking his arm away from her.

"Paul, Gabi is nothing like me she's still holding onto the V card like its some kind of prize," she said and Pauls eyebrows went up, Gabi was still a virgin, nice piece of information. "It doesn't matter that she has a huge crush on you and you're finally showing her the attention she's always wanted."

"Gabriella has a crush on me," Paul said shocked, wow he was learning a lot about Gabi from her mom.

"Yep," she told Paul. "Even though she's not really that pretty, especially not pretty enough for you," she whispered and ran her fingers over his chest. "At least she has good taste," she added and continued to run her fingers over his chest. Paul looked at Gabi's mom shocked. He couldn't believe her mom didn't think Gabi was pretty, he didn't know how anyone could think Gabi was not pretty.

"You may not think your daughter is pretty but I do," he told her. "I find Gabriella very pretty," he told her. "I happen to think she's beautiful and she's your daughter you shouldn't talk about her that way." he told her but she just shrugged and continued to run her fingers over his chest.

"Well she's still not going to give you what you want," her mom said just as Gabi walked over to the door.

"Paul," she said surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said.

"Mom," Gabi said. "What are you doing?" she added when she saw how her mom was looking at Paul and that she had her hand on his chest.

"Just appreciating what you obviously don't," she told her.

"Seriously mom, he's to young for you," Gabi said frustrated. "Stick to fucking guys your own age," she told her and stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Paul.

"What do you want?" she asked meanly.

"You dropped your notebook and I was just bringing it to you." he said holding up her notebook.

"Oh," she said her voice softening. "Thanks."

"So that's your mom huh," he said.

"Yep," she said. "I guess you think she's hot and would like to see if she would fuck you since I won't," she stated angrily.

"Yes you're moms hot but no I don't want to fuck her," he told her.

"Oh, good," she said and they fell silent as a guy walked up to her door. He was a little shorter than Paul and he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. It was the same guy that had hit on her this week. The one that kissed her had grabbed her ass and promised he'd be back to finish what he started.

"Hello beautiful," he said and gave her a smirk and Gabi shivered and took an unconscious step closer to Paul, obviously deciding he was the least harmless out of the two. "I told you I'd be back," he said and Gabi stiffened as she took another step closer to Paul. "Your moms inside."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good well I'll see you later then," he said and Gabi let out a muffled gasp and took another step away from him and closer to Paul which caused her to bump into Paul.

"You ok?" Paul asked quietly and she nodded and the guy finally looked at Paul.

"You going to have a turn with her to?" he asked.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Well I'm just saying her mom, she's a good enough fuck but I'm just back to see this beautiful girl here," he said and he reached out to touch her but she jerked away and Paul wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and pulled her against him.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't touch Gabriella," Paul warned him.

"I'll do what I want," he told Paul.

"If I find out you touched her in anyway she didn't want, you hurt her in any way, you will answer to me," Paul told him. Gabi could feel him shaking slightly.

"Calm down," Gabi said softly and placed her hand on his arm and Paul took a deep breath and looked at the guy.

"What's your name?" Paul asked angrily.

"Justin."

"If you hurt Gabriella, I will find you and make you pay," Paul told him and Justin just shrugged and opened the door saying something that sounded a lot like "it'd be worth it" as he went inside.

* * *

><p>When he was inside Paul spun Gabi around and looked at her.<p>

"Are you ok?" he asked and Gabi thought he actually sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well away from here for a few minutes," he told her and she nodded and let him lead her away.

The two of them walked silently for a few minutes before Paul broke the silence.

"So your mom sleeps around with a lot of guys," he stated.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Do the guys that sleep with your mom act like that guy did towards you?" he asked getting upset. Gabi looked over at him wondering why he seemed so upset, he did the same thing to her and other girls.

"Its not like you really care Paul," she sighed. "And why should I tell you? So you can tell Embry or Jake?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone Gabriella," he told her. "I just want to know if they all treat you like that?" he asked angrily

"Yes," she answered honestly. "They make rude comments, they grab my ass, try to kiss me," she told him. "That one, Justin is the worst of them." she told him. "He scares me more than the rest of them."

"They shouldn't be touching you Gabriella," Paul said upset. "And I meant what I said."

"What?"

"If I find out he did anything to you he will answer to me and he will be sorry he touched you." he told her.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "You're not much different from him."

"I'm a lot different from him Gabriella," Paul told her. "I would never force you to do something you didn't want."

"Whatever Paul," she said and looked away. "I'm going home," she told him and turned to walk away but Paul grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Do all of the guys your mom…." he stopped searching for a polite way to say it.

"Fucks," Gabi said for him.

"Do they all scare you?" he asked.

"Yes, but like I said, Justin scares me more than all of them." she admitted. "I really need to get home."

"You'll be ok?" he asked.

"I always am Paul," she told him and he let go of her hand. "Please don't tell anyone about the guy and anything I told you today," she said softly.

"Ok Gabriella," he agreed and she turned and ran off before Paul could do or say anything else.

* * *

><p>When Gabi left Paul stood there staring after her. He wondered if she would really be ok, he meant what he said if that guy hurt her he would be paying him a visit and he would definitely hurt him. That guy shouldn't have even thought about touching her, he was there for her mom not Gabi. Paul wondered if her mom even knew about those guys if she told her about them and he suddenly found himself running after her to find out.<p>

Gabi ran away from Paul after telling him about that guy and admitting that her moms fuck buddies always tried to be with her to but none of them ever had done anything to her or put their hands on her the way Justin did and none of them scared her as much as Justin did. She also had no idea why Paul of all people would be worried about her or concerned about her or want to help her. He wanted nothing more than to sleep with her, she was sure of that. He didn't actually care about her. Gabi hadn't ran that far when she heard a voice calling out behind her.

"Gabriella."

"Paul," she said to herself. He was the only person that called her Gabriella. She turned around and saw he was running after her. When he got a few feet away Gabi noticed he didn't even seem tired, of course he probably ran and exercised regularly, he looked to good not to.

"What Paul?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," he said. "I didn't think to ask before," he added. "Does your mom know about the guys, what they do to you, the way they talk to you and hit on all that?"

"No Paul," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't think she'd care," she admitted to him.

"She's your mom," Paul pointed out.

"She doesn't care Paul, not really," she sighed. "I think she'd tell me to loosen up."

"Your mom." he sounded surprised.

"Yes Paul," she sighed and shook her head. "You just met her, you know she would probably tell me that," she sighed and he nodded. "I'm pretty sure my mom never wanted a kid I was an accident."

"Gabriella," Paul whispered. "What about your dad?"

"My mom says he's dead." she told him.

"You don't believe her?" Paul asked.

"No, she either doesn't know who he is because she's slept with so many men or he's someone's husband."

"Either one of those would be horrible," Paul said.

"Yeah," Gabi agreed quietly and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "So um…you still up for being taped?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he asked confused and Gabi actually smiled and the look of confusion on his face.

"My history project with Jake, are you still up for being our life size mummy?"

"Sure," he said. "You and Jake just let me know when and we'll do it."

"Thanks, I should get home."

"Be careful Gabriella." Paul told her.

* * *

><p>When Gabi got home she didn't notice anyone there and she saw her moms bedroom door was shut. She quickly fixed herself some dinner and then went to her room to finish up some homework. She really hoped that Justin guy had left, that maybe what Paul said to him scared him off, but somehow she doubted it. Another thing that was confusing her was that Paul was being nice, she had never known him to just be nice. He also seemed genuinely concerned about her and that was a bit surprising as she had never known Paul to show concern for anyone but himself. Of course she didn't know him that well, so she had no idea what kind of guy he was away from school, she only knew the guy that flirted with all the girls and slept with any pretty girl he could get. Maybe he was a decent guy somewhere under all that or maybe not but right now Paul Lahote was confusing the hell out of her and giving her headache so she decided to go to bed early and get some rest, she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.<p> 


	5. The Unthinkable

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<br>**

Gabi woke up the next morning and got ready for school. She dressed in skinny jeans and a Grey top that had a wolf on it. After having some breakfast in the kitchen she went to grab her bag from the couch but felt arms wrap around her and spin her around. It was Justin.

"I told you I came back to see you," he said and ran his finger over her cheek.

"Leave me alone," Gabi told him but she felt his lips touch hers and his hands running over her ass as she tried to pull away from him. "Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled against him. "My mom could come out of her room any minute."

"Your mom left for work babe and she won't be back until this afternoon, its just you and me," he said and Gabi felt his hands on her bare flesh as they ran under her shirt.

"No," she whispered and she felt Justin's lips on her neck and she stomped on his foot hard and his grip loosened and she tried to get away but he quickly tightened his hold on her again.

"Stop playing hard to get," he told her. "I've actually never had sex with a virgin before," he added and he tried to pull her shirt off but she was fighting him and it ripped.

"Please don't," she pleaded but Justin wasn't listening his lips were on hers again and then her neck as his hands were touching her ass and on the button of her jeans he undid the button and unzipped them and she felt his hand go inside her jeans and dip inside her panties and he slid a finger inside her.

"STOP!" she yelled and tears slid down her cheek.

"Damn baby I can already tell how tight your going to be, you're going to feel so good around me," he said in her ear as he slid another finger inside her. "As I'm pumping in and out of you, you're going to love it."

"No, No no," Gabi cried and he removed his fingers and kissed her again to silence her. Gabi kept trying to push him away. Hitting him as hard as she could against his chest and he finally pulled away and she kicked his leg.

"Stop hitting me," he told her and pushed her down and she fell to the floor and hit her cheek hard against the floor. She looked up at him and he was moving towards her, she didn't know how she was going to get away from him. She picked up the only thing she could get her hands on which was some kind of glass bowl that was on the table and hit Justin with it.

"Damn it!," he cursed and touched his head and when he looked at his hand he saw blood on it.

"You made me bleed," he told her.

"Go away," she told him and pulled herself up off the ground and so did Justin and she threw the glass bowl at him but he dodged it and it hit the wall and broke and she ran trying to get to her room but he caught her again and spun her around.

"Enough." he said and threw her down on the and yanked her pants and panties down with one quick tug. Then he straddled her waist so she couldn't move and Gabi saw him unbuttoning his pants.

"No, no, no," Gabi pleaded hysterically and started thrashing around trying to get away and hitting him with her hands but he raised up enough to slide his pants down as Gabi continued to hit at him with her hands and he finally grabbed her arms and held her wrists together above her head with one hand and then pushed himself inside her with one thrust and Gabi screamed and he covered her mouth with his hand and thrust in and out of her. Tears ran down her cheeks, Gabi felt like she was being ripped into and like it was never going to stop but she finally felt him pull out of her and stand up. Gabi vaguely remembered hearing the door slam and she didn't know how long she laid there before she pulled herself off the ground and managed to somehow make it to her room even though she was shaking all over she crawled into the bed and pull the blankets over her.

* * *

><p>At school Jacob was waiting by his locker for Gabi to show up but class was about to start and she still hadn't shown up yet. Cassi walked over and Jacob looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Jacob." she smiled. "Where's Gabi?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," he told her. "I was hoping maybe you had heard from her."

"No," Cassi said worriedly.

"Maybe Embrys heard something." Jacob said and he took off down the hall to Embys's locker and Cassi had to run to keep up with him. When they found him he was with Jared.

"Has anyone seen Gabi this morning?" Jacob asked. "or heard from her?"

"No," Embry said and Jared shook his head.

"She's not here," Jacob told them.

"Maybe she's sick," Jared suggested.

"No, Gabi likes to come to school, she sees it as her ticket out of here so being sick wouldn't keep her away," Cassi told them. "She's never missed a day," She informed them. "And I'm worried about her because I haven't heard from her either, she would let me know if she wasn't going to be here."

"Ok, Me and Embry will go to her house and check on her," Jacob said. "Everyone else go to class and if they ask about her just say she's sick," he told them. "I'm sure she's fine but it would make me feel better to know for sure."

"Me to. I'm sure she's fine, she could have just overslept or something," Embry said. "Lets go," he added and him and Jacob left to go to Gabi's house.

* * *

><p>When the two of them arrived at Gabi's house Embry knocked on the door.<p>

"Gabi," he called. "Gabi are you here?" he said knocking louder. Embry and Jacob looked at each other when no one answered and Embry turned the doorknob and the door was unlocked.

"Lets go," Embry said and they walked inside. They walked through the house.

"Gabi," Embry called out. "Gabi are you here."

"Stop," Jacob said and he pointed to a spot on the floor. "Looks like blood," he said.

"Shit," Embry cursed. "Gabi!" he said and the two of them ran through the house, opening all the closed door not finding her until they stopped in front of the last one. Jacob knocked.

"Gabi," he said and when no one said anything he slowly opened the door and they looked inside.

"Gabi," Embry said softly and they looked to the bed. The two of them knew someone was there because they could see the blanket shaking. "Come on," he added and they slowly walked over to the bed.

"Gabi," Jacob said when they got closer. The two of them looked at each other. "Maybe you should um…" he gestured to the blanket.

"Yeah," Embry said and slowly pulled the blanket down and they looked down at Gabi and saw she was uncontrollably shaking and as Embry pulled the blanket all the way off of her they noticed her ripped shirt and…

"Blood," Jacob said pointing to her pants.

"Damn it," Embry growled.

"Gabi," Jacob said softly and touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Stop, don't touch me," she said hysterically. "no, no, no," she cried shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Gabi," Embry said softly. "Gabi its Embry," he said. "Open your eyes Gabi and look at me, its just me and Jake." he said again. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Maybe you should move your hand," Jacob suggested and Embry did and Gabi opened her eyes.

"Gabi," Embry said.

"Embry," she whispered.

"Yeah, its me and Jake," he told her. "We're going to get you out of here," he said. "Take you to the hospital."

"NO, no hospital, no," she cried hysterically, Jacob noticed she was still shaking. "No."

"Ok Gabi no hospital, how about if we take you to a friend of ours and she can take care of you," Jacob said. "Can we do that?"

"No hospital," she said softly.

"I promise Gabi," Jacob told her.

"Ok," she whispered.

"I'll call Emily and tell her we're on our way." Jacob said and Embry nodded and scooped her up in his arms, he could still feel her shaking as they walked out of her house.

"Lets get you out of here," he said softly.

Jacob followed them out calling Emily as they left.

"Hey Em,"

"Jake what are you doing you're supposed to be in school." Emily scolded.

"I know Em, but there's a problem and me and Embry need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Its our friend Gabi," he said. "She's hurt and she won't go to the hospital Emily. She's really scared and we're worried about her."

"Gabi," Emily said.

"She's also Embrys cousin," Jacob added.

"Ok Jake, bring her over but what do you think happened so I'm prepared."

"Emily I think she was raped," Jacob told her.

"Oh no," Emily gasped.

"Yes her shirts ripped and her pants are bloody but we can't get her to the hospital, she got even more hysterical than she already was when we said something about it."

"I understand Jake, I'll get everything ready," she told him.

"Thank you," he said and hung up the phone.

"Emily will take care of her." Jacob told him.

"Thanks Jake," Embry whispered. "She's still shaking," he told him worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Was that Jake you were talking to?" Sam asked when Emily hung up.<p>

"Yes."

"Why isn't he in school," Sam asked upset.

"Gabi, their friend, well she's Embry's cousin actually," she said. "Something happened to her and they want me to take care of her."

"Did Jake say what was wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Emily said softly and Sam saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Emily what is it?"

"Jake said he thinks she was raped."

"She should go to the hospital," Sam said.

"She gets hysterical when they mention the hospital, apparently even more hysterical than she already was."

"I'll wait for them," Sam told her and Emily nodded and went to make sure the spare bedroom was ready for her.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes later when Jacob and Embry arrived with Gabi. Sam was on the porch when they walked up and when he looked at the trembling girl in Embry's arms and the worried expressions on Jacob and Embry's face, he was rendered speechless.<p>

"Emily?" Embry asked.

"Inside, spare bedroom," Sam told him and Embry walked inside with her.

Embry carried her inside and to the spare bedroom.

"Emily," he said and she turned around and looked at the girl in his arms who was still shaking.

"Oh my," Emily gasped. "Lets take her to the bathroom I can clean her up." she told him and he nodded and went to the bathroom. Emily put the lid down on the toilet seat.

"Sit her here," she told him and Embry gently sat her down but she had a grip on his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Gabi, this is my friend Emily," he told her and Gabi slowly turned to look at her. "She's going to help you ok," he said and she nodded. "But you have to let go of me." he said gently and laid his hands over hers and her grip finally loosened. "Me and Jake are right outside with Sam, he's Emily's fiancé," he told her. "Jake and I aren't leaving ok."

"Ok," she whispered and he looked at her and saw she was still shaking slightly.

"I'll take care of her Embry, you go get cleaned up, you can grab some extra clothes of Sam's." she told him.

"Thanks," he said and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Gabi," Emily said softly and Gabi looked up at her. "Lets get you cleaned up ok?" she said and Gabi nodded. "I'm going to get you something of mine to wear ok, I'll be right back, no one is going to bother you while I'm gone," she assured her and left the bathroom and went to her bedroom to get a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

* * *

><p>When Emily left Gabi sat there waiting for her to get back, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the bathtub. She slowly stood up and turned the water on in the bathtub and then pulled the lever for the shower and it turned on. She slowly stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower and let the water run over her body. The water hit Gabi's body and she closed her eyes but when she did she saw a flash of Justin kissing her and then a flash of him on top of her and she sunk to the floor at a flash of him covering her mouth with his hand so her screams weren't heard. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped his arms around her legs and let the water hit her body, hoping it could wash away how dirty she felt.<p>

When Emily walked out of the bedroom with the change of clothes Embry was in the hallway.

"Emily," he said quietly.

"She's not saying much of anything Embry, as soon as I get her cleaned up I'll let you talk to her ok,"

"Ok," he said quietly and Emily opened the door to the bathroom and went inside and Embry turned to leave but Emily's yell made him turn back around.

* * *

><p>When Emily walked into the bathroom she saw the curtain was pulled to the shower and she heard water running. She threw the clothes down and quickly ran over and yanked the curtain back. She saw Gabi curled up in a ball with the water hitting her body.<p>

"GABI!" Emily yelled and quickly turned the water off.

When the guys heard Emily yell they all ran to the bathroom and saw Emily kneeling beside the bathtub. They watched as Emily wrapped a towel around her and helped her stand up.

"Boys close the door and wait in the kitchen," Emily told them and Sam closed the door like she asked.

"I'm going to kill the guy who did this to her," Embry growled. "And don't you dare try to stop me." he said to Sam.

"Embry," Sam said.

"Don't try to stop me Sam, he needs to be taken care of , he can't get away with this," He said angrily.

"I agree with you Embry but we'll think of something else, killing him isn't an option."

"Is that an Alpha order?" Embry asked angrily.

"No," Sam whispered.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, come on lets sit down," Emily said softly and helped Gabi sit back on the toilet seat. "Why did you get in the shower?"<p>

"I felt so dirty," she said quietly. "So dirty." she told her and Emily looked down at her.

"I got you some clothes to put on," she said as she started drying off her body. "You don't seem to have any cuts or anything. You seem to have some bruising showing up on your legs and wrists," she told her.

"My face?" Gabi asked softly.

"Gabi."

"Emily please?"

"A small bruise on your cheek," she told her and Gabi nodded and Emily saw the tears run down her cheeks. "Lets get you dressed and then you can lay down or if you're hungry I'll fix you something to eat."

"Ok," she said and Emily helped her get the pants and t-shirt on and then ran a brush through her hair.

"Ok, are you hungry?"

"No," she whispered.

"You need to lay down?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Come on," Emily said and she led her out of the bathroom and to the spare bedroom and helped her get settled in the bed. "If you need me, please let me know ok."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Now I know Embry and Jake want to see you, they're really worried about you," Emily told her. "Do you feel like seeing them?"

"Yes, please," she said softly and Emily nodded and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"How is she Emily?"

"Quiet," Emily told them

"Has she said anything?" Jacob asked.

"No," Emily told him. "But she does want to see both of you."

"Ok," Jacob said. "Come on," he said to Embry.

* * *

><p>The two of them made their way to the bedroom where Gabi was and opened the door and went inside.<p>

"Gabi," Embry said quietly.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Gabi who did this to you?" Jacob asked.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Embry asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly.

"It does matter," Jacob told her. "You tell us who did this to you and we'll take care of it."

"No," she said quietly.

"Gabi," Embry said.

"I just want to forget," she told them.

"Gabi," Embry said.

"I'm going to take a nap," she told them.

"Ok Gabi, you'll call us if need something?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yeah," she said.

"Come on Embry," Jacob said. "Lets let her rest."

* * *

><p>When Jacob and Embry walked back in the kitchen Jacob's cell phone rang.<p>

"Its Cassi," he smiled.

"Your imprint," Sam said.

"And Gabi's best friend," Embry told him.

"Oh," Sam said and Jacob answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Jacob what's going on?" Cassi asked. "Did you and Embry find Gabi? Is she ok?" she asked worried.

"As ok as she can be," Jacob told him.

"What happened?" Cassi asked him.

"Just tell Jared to bring you to Sam's after school and Gabi will be here ok."

"Ok Jacob," Cassi said.

* * *

><p>When Cassi went into the cafeteria she walked over to where Jared was sitting with Paul, Quil, Seth and Kim.<p>

"Hey guys," Cassi said.

"Where's Gabriella?" Paul asked.

"That's actually what I need to talk to Jared about," Cassi said.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

"Well I just got off the phone with Jacob," she began.

"Did him and Embry find Gabi?" Jared asked.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Paul asked, he really hoped that guy from yesterday didn't do anything to her. Because he definitely meant what he said to him, he would find him and make him pay if he did.

"She didn't show up for school this morning," Cassi told him.

"Did you ever think maybe she's just skipping or something?" Paul asked.

"No, because Gabi never misses school Paul," Cassi told him. "She sees it as her ticket out of here, good grades and her perfect GPA to get in a good college." she told him. "She would never miss school unless something was wrong."

"So what did Jake say?" Jared asked.

"For you to bring me to Sam's after school because that's where Gabi is," Cassi told him.

"No problem, meet me out front ok."

"Ok." Cassi said.

"Gabriella is at Sam's," Paul said. "If she's at Sam's something has to be wrong," Paul said.

"You actually care?" Cassi asked him.

"Of course not," Paul said meanly. "I'm just more upset she's not here for me to look at," he told them and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I think he does care," Jared said and shook his head. "And that's so new to him he doesn't know what to do."

* * *

><p>After school Jared brought Cassi to Sam's house like he said he would. When they walked in everyone was in the kitchen.<p>

"Jared," Emily said.

"Cassi," Jacob said and she walked over to him.

"Where is she?" Cassi asked

"Cassi this is Sam and Emily," Jacob said.

"Hi," Cassi said politely.

"This is Cassi, she's Gabi's best friend."

"Can I please go and see Gabi?" Cassi asked.

"Of course, come on," Jacob said and led her to the spare bedroom. "Take your time, she's in there."

"Thanks," Cassi said quietly and she turned the doorknob and walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Gabi," Cassi said quietly and she walked over to the bed. "Hey."

"Cassi," she said quietly.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I'm ok," she said.

"Gabi please talk to me," Cassi pleaded. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok," she told her. "I really just want to be alone right now."

"Ok Gabi," Cassi said quietly. "I'll be here if you need anything."

* * *

><p>When Cassi walked back into the kitchen everyone was still gathered in there.<p>

"What happened to her?" Cassi asked Jacob. "Tell me what happened!" she demanded as the door opened and Paul walked in.

"When Embry and I found her this morning she was in her bed," Jacob began. "But her shirt had been ripped and her pants were bloody," he told them. "She was shaking all over and when Embry touched her she got a little hysterical and started saying not to touch her and…"

"We believe that someone raped her," Embry said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked. "Where is she?" he asked them getting upset. "Where is Gabriella?"

"You're not getting near her Paul," Embry told him. "You're probably the last person she wants to see."

"I'm not going to do anything to her," Paul told him and walked passed him and to the extra bedroom thinking Gabi was most likely in there. Embry started to go after him but Jacob grabbed his arm.

"Embry he's not going to do anything to her," Jacob said.

"I don't want him near her," he said.

"Well somebody needs to get through her, maybe Paul will surprise us." Jacob told him. "It can't hurt to let him try."

* * *

><p>Paul knocked on the closed bedroom door before opening and walking in, closing it behind him. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it.<p>

"Gabriella," he whispered and gently touched her cheek, where he noticed a small bruise and he fought back an angry growl. "Gabriella," he said softly. "Open your eyes and look at me," he said

Gabi was lying in bed hoping to just be left alone when she felt a warm hand touch her cheek and a voice asking her to open her eyes. There was something about this voice urging her to open her eyes that made her want to open her eyes, something that told her, this person would protect her and keep her safe and never let anything bad happen to her ever again. Gabi found her eyes fluttering open and she saw who it was, Paul.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Paul," she said softly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she told him.

"Who did this to you Gabriella?" Paul asked. "You tell me who did this to you and I'll take care of it," he told her. He had no idea why he was so protective over her all of a sudden but ever since yesterday when he saw that guy look at her and how he talked to her, he had wanted to keep her safe, even though he wasn't much different than him.

"Paul," she shook her head. "Don't tell anyone."

"I haven't told anyone about that guy," he said. "I promise ok," he told her and she nodded. "Did he do this to you?" he asked upset.

"Paul I…" she said softly but Paul heard her voice breaking and saw the tears run down her cheeks.

"Gabriella, did he do this to you, please tell me," he whispered. "Did he?"

"Yes," she whispered and the tears fell down her cheeks. "I told him no," she said. "I told him no," she said again.

"Gabriella," he said. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was still in my house this morning, my mom was already gone to work," she told him. "He was kissing me and I told him to stop and he didn't, I tried to get away but he wasn't going to let me," she said and Paul noticed she was shaking.

"Gabriella." he said quietly and touched her shoulder but she flinched.

"Sorry," he apologized. Something he never did, apologize. "What else?"

"I remember him pushing me on the ground he was on top of me. He held my arms down. Covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream." she was still shaking Paul reached out to touch her but remembering how she flinched away a few minutes ago moved his hand away.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," Paul said softly.

"Paul." she said and looked up at him and Paul laid his hand on her arm expecting her to flinch away but she didn't. He wanted to look at her, to see for himself if she was ok and he couldn't do that while she was lying down all covered up.

"Gabriella," he whispered. "Will you sit up for me?" he asked and she nodded and slowly sat up and wiped her eyes with her hands. Paul ran his finger over the bruise on her cheek. He noticed some bruises on her wrists. Oh yeah he was definitely going to beat the hell out of this guy.

"Can I sit?" he asked gesturing to a spot by her on the bed. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he stood up and sat by her on the bed. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he said softly and she nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. He turned to look at her but not in her eyes, although there was something urging him to look in her eyes but he refused to do it.

"Gabriella I…." he said and he wrapped his arms around her and he was surprised when she laid her head on his chest.

"It just….It hurt so much and I thought it was never going to be over," she cried. "It hurt so much," she said again. "I was so scared to but it just hurt so much."

"Gabriella I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you go back home after I saw the way he looked at you and what you told me about him," he said. "I shouldn't have let you go back home."

"I don't want to go back home," she said.

"No one will make you go back home," he told her. "We'll figure something out, but I promise you won't have to go back home." he assured her. "Gabriella."

"What?"

"Have you eaten since breakfast?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"You're hungry," he stated.

"No."

"I hear your stomach growling," he told her. "Emily will fix you something to eat," he said.

"Paul I…."

"Everyone is really worried about you," he told her. "Please get up and eat something and we'll all put our heads together and figure out what to do, where you can stay so you don't have to go back home ok."

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," he told her and she nodded. "I do need to talk to Embry alone but I'm not going far.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul stood up.

"Come on," he said and led her out of the bedroom. When they got to the kitchen, everyone was in there like Paul said talking. "Come on," he said and led her over to the table.

"Gabriella would like something to eat and a place to sit," he said and Jacob jumped up from the table.

"She can have my chair," Jacob said.

"Go sit down," he said and she slowly walked over and sat in the chair. Paul followed her then knelt down in front of her. "Now I have to talk to Embry like I said but I'll be right back ok."

"Ok," she said quietly. Paul stood up and walked out the door gesturing for Embry to follow him and he did and they walked a few paces away from Sam's house.

* * *

><p>"Ok Paul what is this about?" Embry asked angrily.<p>

"I know who did this to her," he told him.

"How…but….How?"

"He's one of her moms fuck buddies," Paul said. "Gabriella dropped her notebook yesterday and I went to her house to give it to her," he told him. "Her mom actually hit on me," he told him. "Anyway when we were talking outside this guy came up and the way he was looking at her and some of the things he said to her…Anyway it was him." he told Embry. "I know his name is Justin and I know what he looks like."

"How do you know it was him?" Embry asked.

"She told me it was him," Paul said. "And I say we do something about it."

"Sam said I couldn't kill him," Embry said angrily.

"So we're going to do something right?"

"Oh yes we're doing something," Embry said determinedly. "Why do you care?"

"I just do," he said.

"You better not have imprinted on her," Embry growled.

"I didn't imprint on her," he said and turned around and walked back to Sam's and went inside.


	6. Paul is a nice guy?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

When Paul walked in he saw Gabi eating a sandwich and he sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Is that all you wanted?" Paul asked her.

"Yes," she said quietly and he nodded and looked up at Sam.

"Sam we need to talk, me, you and Embry," Paul said.

"You didn't?" Sam asked.

"No," he answered and Sam nodded.

"Gabi," Cassi said quietly and Gabi looked up at her. "I'm going to go home now, but if you need me you just call and I'll be right over ok."

"Ok, thanks," Gabi whispered.

"I'll walk you home," Jacob said and he walked over to Gabi. "I'll check on you later ok," he said and she nodded and Jacob left with Cassi and soon everyone else said their good byes and it was just Sam, Emily, Paul and Embry.

"Well I think I'll take a shower and let you talk," Emily said and she exited the room and Sam sat at the table with Paul, Gabi and Embry.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Cassi walked silently for the first few minutes of the walk home. Cassi let out a sigh and looked over at Jacob.<p>

"You think she'll be ok?" Cassi asked quietly.

"Eventually she'll be ok," Jacob told her. "It may take a while for her to get back to somewhat normal."

"I can't even imagine how she feels and I don't know if I want to imagine how she feels," Cassi said softly.

"I know Cassi," Jacob said. "The weird thing is that out of all the people for her to connect with, Paul. Paul was the one that got her out of the room. The one she seems to trust and I don't want her to regret that."

"Me either," she said.

"I don't even know why she would want to trust Paul anyway, its not like he's given her a reason to."

"Well Gabi's always had a huge crush on Paul," Cassi said before she thought.

"I know," Jacob said.

"Please don't tell anyone else, she'd kill me if she knew I told or Paul found out." Cassi said.

"The secret is safe with me Cassi, don't worry ok." Jacob told her.

"Ok," she sighed relieved. "Thanks." she added and he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ok now what is it we need to talk about?" Sam asked.<p>

"Well the thing is Gabriella doesn't exactly want to go home and I don't think it's a good idea for her to go back home, its not safe." Paul told him.

"What's going on at home?" Sam asked and looked from Paul, to Gabi, to Embry. "Embry?" he asked but Embry didn't say anything because he didn't exactly know. "Paul?" he asked. "Paul do you know what is going on?"

"I….Gabriella," he said and turned to look at her. "We can't do anything unless you tell Sam or you let me do it," he told her. "If you want our help you have to trust us, nothing you say will go further than the four of us right now until we know what we need to do." he said and she nodded.

"I can tell them?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok," Paul said. "Gabriella's mom always has random men over at their house," he told them. "And I think both of you know what I mean without having to say it."

"I think so," Sam said.

"So Gabriella told me these men sometimes say things to her, make comments to her. Touch her kiss her," Paul told them.

"Gabi," Embry said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I….don't know." she said softly.

"No other guy has ever done what Justin did have they?" Sam asked.

"No," Gabi whispered.

"So is this why Paul's comments to you bother you so much because they're a lot like the things those men say to you?" Embry asked.

"Yes," Gabi answered.

"Paul," Sam growled.

"But Paul's different," she told them and all three guys looked to her.

"How?" Embry asked.

"Well I've always been afraid of the guys my mom brings home, their comments, when they grab me," she admitted. "But I'm not afraid of Paul."

"But you are afraid to be in your house when your mom has those men over?" Sam asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Ok, Gabi, you can stay here tonight. I will figure out something ok," he told her. "We'll take care of you."

"Thanks," she said quietly and Sam smiled.

"No problem." he said. "I'm going outside to talk with Embry, Paul will stay with you."

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Come on Embry," Sam said and the two guys walked outside.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that you're not scared of me Gabriella," Paul told her. "I don't want you to be."<p>

"You're being really nice to me, yesterday and today," she said.

"Just because I'm never nice to anyone doesn't mean I'm incapable of it," he told her and she nodded. "I'm also glad you trusted me enough to tell me everything you did, I have no idea why you did but I'm glad I can help."

* * *

><p>When Sam and Embry got outside Sam let out a sigh and looked over at Embry.<p>

"Ok so your mom and Gabi's mom are sisters right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened? Why they don't talk?"

"No, neither one of us do." he said. "What is this about?"

"Well do you know anything about Gabi's dad?"

"Well her mom says he'd dead but Gabi doesn't believe her," Embry told him.

"Why?"

"Well she believes her moms slept around so much she has no idea where to begin or that he's like someone's husband."

"So nothing to go on," Sam sighed. "Well you and your mom are Gabi's family."

"Yes," Embry said.

"Do you think your mom might be willing to take Gabi in? Let her live with you two?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't," Embry said. "I can talk to her and see."

"Ok will you do that and call me as soon as you know what she says."

"Yes, I'll go inside and tell Gabi I'm leaving and go home now." he told him and Sam nodded.

"Paul didn't imprint on Gabi did he?" Embry asked Sam.

"No he didn't," Sam told him.

"Good because I would rather Paul be far away from her," he said.

"I think right now that's a bad idea," Sam told him.

"Sam I…"

"I know you're trying to look out for her but right now for some strange reason what Gabi needs is Paul."

"No one needs Paul," Embry grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't mean that," Sam said. "But Paul is the one she's telling everything to, Paul is the one who got her to open up to us and Paul is the one who got her out of that bedroom and eat something. She would probably still be curled up in that bed if it wasn't for Paul," Sam pointed out. "And I think you better get used to the idea of having Paul around because he will most likely imprint on her if he truly looks her in the eyes."

"Well lets hope he never does," Embry said and walked in the house.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I told you everything or trusted you either," she sighed. "I never talk about what goes on at home," she said softly. "I mean Cassi knows some stuff but not what I told you yesterday. I couldn't exactly hide it after you met my mom and were at my house yesterday and saw it for yourself."<p>

"Why haven't you told anyone before?" he asked Gabi.

"I guess I was a little embarrassed about everything, my mom sleeping around, those guys…"

"Gabriella," he said. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of," he told her and she nodded.

"So you don't think what happened is my fault?" she asked quietly. "That I deserved for this to happen, that the way I dress or…."

"No Gabriella," Paul told her as the door opened and Embry walked in followed by Sam. "What happened is not your fault, you can't blame yourself. It has nothing to do with the way you dress or anything you did." he told her and she nodded.

"Gabi," Embry said softly and she looked up at him.

"Hey Embry," she said quietly.

"I'm going to get home ok," he said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, well…school tomorrow…."

"You don't have to go Gabi," Embry told her.

"I need to go,"

"Gabi," he said.

"I just don't have any clothes here." she said quietly.

"I can take you to get some clothes," Paul told her.

"NO!" Embry yelled.

"I think that's the best idea," Sam said. "Because you have something else to do." he told Embry.

"Sam I…."

"Paul isn't going to do anything to her Embry," Sam told him. "You have to trust him."

"Well I don't, I've seen the way he treated her since the day he met her and heard the things he said to her." he told Sam. "You haven't." he added angrily.

"Embry, Paul is going to take Gabi home and get her some clothes and then bring her back here, she'll be completely safe with him and you know it."

"Whatever Sam, if something happens I blame you," he told him and ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. Sam let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Gabi give me a minute with Paul and I'll let him take you home to get some clothes ok," Sam said.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul stood up and followed Sam outside onto the porch.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Paul asked.<p>

"I just want to know right now before I send you off with Gabi if you have any intention of doing anything to hurt her?" Sam asked. "I don't want to regret trusting you and I won't hold Embry back if you do something or hurt her either."

"Sam," he sighed. "I have no intention of hurting Gabriella," he told him. "Its not my intention to make you regret trusting me and if I hurt Gabriella I'll let Embry kick my ass," he told him.

"Ok Paul," Sam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Its just for some strange reason you're the one she's trusting, you're the one she's talking to and I just want to make sure that we can depend on you and that you'll be here if we need you."

"I'm always here if you need me Sam and when have I ever let you down," Paul said.

"You haven't let us down, but this is different this isn't vampire hunting, it's a girl who needs our help." Sam told him.

"Sam I promise I'll be careful," Paul said and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You would tell me if you imprinted on her right?"

"Yes Sam," Paul sighed and shook his head. "I just feel really protective of Gabriella, ever since yesterday especially."

"When you were at her house."

"Yeah." he sighed. "And also I….Never mind I need to get Gabriella home so I can get her back here."

"OK but what were you going to say?" Sam asked curiously.

"That when we were talking in the bedroom, there was something that was urging me, telling me to look in her eyes but I didn't, I couldn't."

"Paul, she's probably your imprint," he told him. "I know you don't you want an imprint?"

"Believe it or not Sam I actually do want an imprint, I mean yeah I'm happy sleeping with all the girls I can but its just…."

"Not enough," Sam finished and he nodded.

"Yeah and I'm not good for Gabriella either, I'm not really good for any girl."

"I don't believe that's true," Sam told him and laid a hand on his shoulder and Paul looked up at him. "Why do you call her Gabriella when everyone else calls her Gabi?"

"When have I ever done what everyone else does Sam?" he asked smiling.

"Never of course." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I like the way Gabriella sounds better and she's never told me not to call her that."

"Ok Paul, go get her some clothes and bring her back here."

"Ok Sam."

"You can take my car," he told him. "You know where the keys are."

"Thanks Sam," Paul said and turned around and ran inside.

* * *

><p>When Paul got inside Gabi was still sitting at the table looking around nervously.<p>

"Gabriella," he said and she turned and he saw her let out a sigh and relax a little. "Are you ready to get you some clothes and whatever you need for the night?"

"Yes," she answered and he walked over and opened a drawer and grabbed a set of keys.

"Sam said I could take his car," he told her.

"Oh." she said quietly as Paul closed the drawer and walked over to the table.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded and stood up. "Come on," he said and led her to Sam's car.

The two of them rode to her house in silence. Paul would glance over at her occasionally but she was just staring out the window and Paul was so sure he would say the wrong thing that he just didn't say anything at all. When they got to her house the two of them got out and he walked with her to her house.

"Is anyone here?" he asked.

"No my moms not home yet, chances are she won't come home," she told him and unlocked the door and led him inside. Paul closed the door behind them as Gabi flipped the light on and looked around the room. The room where it all happened, Gabi slowly walked through the room

_She felt Justin grab her and run his hands under her shirt._

"_I've actually never had sex with a virgin before,"_

"_Please don't," Justin was kissing her._

"Gabriella are you ok?" Paul asked.

"It happened in here," she whispered.

"Come on lets get to your room so we can pack your bag ok," he said and she nodded and walked through the room. She stopped when she saw the shattered piece of the glass bowl on the floor.

_Gabi picked up the only thing she could get her hands on which was some kind of glass bowl that was on the table and hit Justin with it._

"_You made me bleed," he told her._

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"I'm ok," she said but Paul heard her voice was shaking as she led him through the room and when she finally go to her bedroom she let out a relieved sigh and tears fell from her eyes.

"Gabriella."

"Everything hit me again when I walked in that room, what he did all the things he said," she told him and shook her head. "I need to get out of here," she told him and walked to her closet and grabbed a bag and started throwing things in it.

"Is there anything I can get?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "Almost ready." she told him and zipped up a bag and grabbed another one and walked out of the room, Paul followed her and saw her go into the bathroom and watched as she threw some things in a bag and zipped it before walking out.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded and Paul walked into the room and grabbed the bag from there and then took the one she was carrying. "Come on," he said and led her from her room and back into the living room, where everything happened and Gabi stopped walking again when she saw some blood on the floor.

_Gabi was on the floor and Justin was above her unbuttoning his pants. He held her hands above her head and covered her mouth with his hand and he thrust inside her._

"No," Gabi said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No, No,"

"Gabriella," Paul said and laid his hand on her arm but she jerked away.

"No, no," she cried. "Don't touch me." she told him.

"Gabriella, its Paul," he told her but she was still crying no over and over and she had her eyes closed. "Gabriella, open your eyes and look at me, its Paul, you're safe ok," he told her. "Open your eyes Gabriella, open them," he pleaded and Gabi slowly opened her eyes.

"Paul," she whispered when she saw his face.

"Its just me," he said. "You're safe," he told her and dropped her bags and she shook her head.

"I'm not," she whimpered. "I don't feel safe,. Not here," she told him.

"Gabriella I'm not going to let him hurt you again," he told her. "I promise ok," he said and she nodded her head and Paul picked up her bags again. "Lets go," he said and they were about to start walking when the door opened and Gabi's mom walked in.

"Hello sexy," she said smiling at Paul as she let her eyes travel over his body.

"Hi," Paul said.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking to the bags Paul was carrying.

"Gabriella, is going with me," Paul told her.

"Its about time honey," her mom said. "You do have really good taste at least," she said and Gabi shook her head. "Its about time you loosened up."

"Gabriella lets go," he told her and he quickly led her to the car and he started it and drove back to Sam's.

* * *

><p>On the drive back to Sam's Gabi was quiet. Paul could hear her quiet sobs, he knew she was crying and upset about what her mom said and then just being back in the house.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," she said and Paul saw her wipe her eyes with her hands and he let out a sigh.

"You know you'll be safe at Sam's, he won't let anything happen to you either," Paul told her.

"I know," she said.

"None of us will," he told her.

* * *

><p>When Embry left Sam's he went straight home to talk to his mom.<p>

"Mom," he called out when he walked inside. "Mom!" he called again.

"What is it Embry?" his mom asked as she walked into the living room.

"I really need to talk to you about something, its important." he told her.

"Ok," she said. "Lets sit." she told him and they sat on the couch together.

"Ok," Embry sighed. "Its about Gabi."

"Gabi?"

"My cousin, your niece," he said.

"Oh her," his mom said.

"Things aren't good for Gabi at home mom," he told her. "Her mom always has these men over at their house and they say things to her and touch her and try to kiss her mom," Embry told her. "She's afraid to be in her own house."

"That's horrible," she said shaking her head. "Hannah never cared about anyone but herself, she's always been that way."

"Mom, we have to get her out of that house, Sam said he would help," Embry told her.

"Where did you want her to go?" she asked.

"I thought she could stay with us," he said.

"Embry I don't think it's a good idea," she said quietly.

"Mom, whatever happened between you and Hannah is not Gabi's fault," he told her. "We are her family and she needs some help, we can't just turn our backs on her."

"Embry, I just don't know," she told him.

"Mom, one of the guys went to far today." he told her. "You didn't see her, weren't the one who found her."

"Embry what happened?"

"One of her mom's…whatever the hell you want to call them….one of them raped Gabi this morning."

"Oh no!" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't believe this." she added. "Where is Gabi now?" she asked.

"At Sam's, that's where me and Jake took her when we found her," Embry told him. "Sam and Emily are taking care of her tonight, until we figure out what to do." he told her. "So can I count on you to help us or not?"

"Hannah won't be happy about this," she sighed.

"Well Hannah should be taking care of her daughter," Embry told her.

"Yes she should," she let out a sigh. "If we can figure out a way, Gabi can stay with us." she told him and Embry smiled and hugged his mom.

"Thanks," he said happily and his mom nodded. "I have to go call Sam," he told her and stood up and went to his bedroom.

"Don't thank me yet," she said softly.

* * *

><p>When Embry got to his room he immediately called Sam. Sam had barely said hello when Embry started talking.<p>

"I talked to my mom and she said if we can figure out a way, Gabi can stay with us."

"Good," Sam sighed relieved. "I'm going to have to talk to Gabi about it because she has to be willing to go through with this before we can do anything."

"I know Sam," Embry sighed.

"She should be back any second from getting clothes from her house."

"Her and Paul," Embry growled.

"Paul isn't the problem Embry, he's actually helping."

"How long is he going to help before he gets bored with her because he's not getting anything from her?" Embry asked angrily.

"I really don't believe its like that Embry," Sam told him. "Paul isn't going to hurt Gabi anymore than you or I would."

"Well I hope you're right Sam," Embry sighed. "Just let me know what we need to do after you talk to Gabi."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Paul and Gabi arrived back to Sam's a few minutes later and Paul grabbed her bags out of the car as she got out and stood by the door. Paul looked over at her.<p>

"Come on, lets get you settled for the night." he told her and he walked around the car and waited for her to join him and the two of them walked inside together.

"Oh you're back," Sam said and Emily stood up and walked over to them.

"Come on Gabi, I'll help you get settled in for the night while Sam talks to Paul." she told her and Gabi nodded and Emily took her bags from Paul and led Gabi back to the extra bedroom.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I just finished talking to Embry," he told him. "Lisa has agreed to let Gabi stay with them," he added.

"Good," Paul sighed relieved.

"But I have to talk to Gabi, she has to understand what could happen and make sure she really wants this."

"She does Sam, she's terrified of being in that house," he told him.

"But if its about what happened today…."

"She was afraid before today Sam," Paul told him.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Because she told me she was afraid of the guys her mom fucks but she was afraid of the guy who did this to her the most."

"And you know who it is don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do," Paul growled. "And he will pay for what he's done."

"Paul don't…"

"I'm not doing anything without Embry," he told him.

"Paul, you and Embry won't be doing anything until we get things sorted out," he told him.

"I met her mom," Paul told him.

"Oh and?" Sam asked.

"Well she's beautiful of course but I don't think she cares about Gabriella much at all if any."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she hit on me with Gabi right there both times I've seen her," he sighed. "She was basically pushing Gabriella into bed with me."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yep," he sighed. "She doesn't even think her own daughter is pretty," Paul told him "Anyway she came in when we were leaving and I had Gabi's bags and she got the wrong idea and…" Paul shook his head. "I hate to think about it."

"Does her mom know what happened today?"

"My guess is no."

"Well we have to call her mom then," Sam said. "Right now we need to talk to Gabi."

"We?"

"She seems to respond to you," Sam told him. "She trusts you."

"Ok, lets go," Paul said and the two of them walked to the bedroom.

Emily was walking back into the kitchen as Paul and Sam were making their way to Gabi's bedroom.

"How is she Emily?" Sam asked.

"Still quiet," Emily answered. "Paul seems to be the only one she'll talk to for some reason."

"I don't know why Emily," Paul told her. "I haven't imprinted on her."

"We need to talk to her, Lisa said Gabi could stay with her and Embry if we could get it worked out somehow."

"Well I hope we can Sam," Emily sighed. "I'm going to finish up in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Sam and Paul stopped in front of the closed door to Gabi's room and Paul knocked and then opened the door and stuck his head in.<p>

"Gabriella, can me and Sam come in?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said and Paul opened the door and walked in followed by Sam who closed the door behind them. Paul walked over to the bed where she was sitting and looked at her but Sam noticed he would never really meet her eyes.

"So can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and Paul sat down.

"Ok we're going to do everything we can to help you Gabriella," Paul told her.

"Gabi," Sam said. "First your mom has to know what happened today before we do anything because keeping this from her could hurt us when we're trying to get you out of the house." he told her. "I can call her now and get her to come over."

"She's not going to care," Gabi said quietly.

"I know but you understand what Sam is saying right?" Paul asked.

"Yes I do." she whispered and drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I can't do this alone.

"You don't have to Gabi," Sam told her. "We're going to be with you."

"So can Sam call your mom?" Paul asked and she nodded and told Sam the number.

"So what's your moms name?" Sam asked.

"Hannah," she told him and disappeared from the room.

"Everything is going to work out somehow," Paul assured her.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the kitchen and picked his phone up.<p>

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Calling Gabi's mom before we go any further." Sam told her and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Is this Hannah?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is."

"Hannah this is Sam Uley and I'm calling about your daughter Gabi," he said. "Something happened this morning that you may not be aware of," he told her.

"Ok," she said. "Gabi isn't here, she left not to long ago with a very attractive guy."

"Ok," Sam said. "Well Gabi is here at my house and I think we all need to sit down and talk."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes now," Sam told her. "This is your daughter we're talking about" Sam told her.

"Fine," she said and let out a frustrated sigh. "Give me your address and I'll be there shortly," she told him and Sam did and hung the phone up.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"She's coming but she really didn't want to." Sam told her and shook his head. "Some mother Gabi has," he added. "I'll let Gabi know she's coming," Sam told Emily.

* * *

><p>So I thought I would give you a peek into the next chapter:<p>

_**When the two of them got outside Paul turned to Sam and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

_**"What Sam?" he asked. "I haven't done a anything."**_

_**"What exactly are your intentions towards Gabi?" Sam asked him.**_

_**"I don't have any sort of intentions towards Gabriella,'' Paul said. "But if you don't want my help Sam, that's fine."**_

_**"That's not it Paul and you know it," Sam sighed. "I know what a good guy you can be Paul even though no one else may see it, but Gabi's been hurt enough."**_

_**"I don't want to hurt her Sam." he said quietly**_

_**"Good because you're the one she's responding to and we need you.**_


	7. Nightmares

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"Are you going to be ok?" Paul asked. "You know when your mom shows up and we have to talk to her."

"Yeah," she whispered. "You and Sam aren't going to leave me alone are you?" she asked and Paul noticed she seemed a little panicked.

"Sam and I will be here with you, we're going to do what we can to help and so are Embry and his mom."

"Why?" she asked. "I mean none of you really cared before, none of you looked my way, except Jake, because his locker is next to mine."

"We do care Gabriella. I mean you and Embry are family and Embry is like a brother to all of us. So that means we're looking out for you to."

"I would have never known you could be nice Paul," she said softly.

"I'm not nice," he told her as there was a knock on the door and it opened and Sam walked in.

"I talked to your mom and she'll be here soon," Sam told her. "You ready to do this?"

"Not really," she sighed.

"We'll both be here with you," Sam told her.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Emily was wiping down the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened and saw a woman with dark hair. She was about the same height as Emily was and had smooth tanned skin.<p>

"My daughter is here, I got a call from Sam," she said.

"Oh you're Gabi's mom," Emily said. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé," she told her. "Come on in," she told her and moved aside so she could walk inside. "You can have a seat in the living room and I'll get Gabi for you," she told her and led her to the living room. Gabi's mom took a seat in a chair by the couch and Emily disappeared down the hall

Emily stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked before opening it and walking inside.

"Gabi your mom's here." Emily said.

"Alright Gabriella, you ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she whispered and stood up off the bed and the three of them went to the living room. The three of them walked in and took a seat on the couch. Gabi's mom looked at Gabi then to the two men sitting with her. The attractive men sitting with her. Her eyes traveled to Sam first and Gabi saw her eyes travel over his body lustfully and how she smiled. Then she saw her mom look over to Paul with the same lustful look she gave Sam.

"Well," Gabi's mom said. "What do you two sexy men want with me?" she asked as she crossed her legs, Gabi saw Paul's gaze momentarily go to her moms legs before they turned away and her mom smiled. "I can assure you I'm up for anything you want to do and I can handle anything you want as well," she told them.

"Mom, Sam's engaged to Emily," Gabi told her and they saw her shrug. "And Paul he's…well he's…." she said and Paul looked over at her. "Well he confuses the hell of me on a good day but don't." she told her.

"I called you here for a reason," Sam told her. "And its about Gabi, not you." Sam told her.

"Alright," she sighed. "What's going on with Gabi now?" she sighed. "Its always something."

"So you aren't aware of what happened this morning."

"Well she did break my favorite bowl," her mom said and Paul shook his head.

"This is more important than some damn bowl she may have broken." Paul said angrily. "What Sam is trying to say is that you aren't aware about what one of your male friends did this morning before he left." Paul told her.

"Are you talking about Justin?" she asked.

"Yes!" Paul growled angrily. "That's exactly the sick bastard I'm talking about."

"Paul," Sam said. "Calm down or you'll have to leave."

"I'll try," Paul growled angrily.

"Yes this does concern Justin and Gabi and what happened this morning when you weren't there and he was still in your house." Sam told her. "Justin…there really is no easy way to say this…Justin raped Gabi this morning in your house."

"Did you tell them this?" She asked getting upset.

"Its true mom, I told him no and he didn't listen," Gabi whispered.

"Gabi, you can't stay a virgin forever," she said and Paul and Sam looked at her shocked at first but then Paul got angry.

"Are you not getting what Sam just said," Paul said angrily. "Your daughter was raped this morning, she told him no and he didn't listen and you act like you don't even care." Paul fumed and he was shaking. Gabi laid her hand on his arm.

"I told you she wouldn't," she whispered. "Calm down." she added softly and Paul looked over at her and then back to Gabi's mom.

"Well since you don't seem to care about Gabriella, you can leave," Paul told her. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," he added and stood up and stormed out.

"Sam," Gabi said quietly.

"I hate to say I agree with Paul," Sam sighed. "You can go, Gabi is staying here tonight," he told her.

"Ok," she shrugged. "Have fun." her mom said and stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Gabi we're going to do everything we can to get you out of that house," Sam told her.<p>

"Thanks Sam," she said softly. "I'm just going to go to my room," she told him and he nodded and she stood up and walked a few steps before turning back.

"Is Paul ok?"

"Yes he has a bad temper sometimes, he'll be fine." Sam assured her.

"Will he be back?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure he will Gabi," Sam smiled.

"Ok thanks Sam." she said and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>When Gabi got into the bedroom she laid down on the bed and tears fell from her eyes. She knew her mom wouldn't care what happened. She was more interested in getting Paul to sleep with her than what had happened to her. At least Paul turned her down. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she couldn't go home. Home wasn't a safe place for her anymore and home was the one place she didn't want to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul was standing outside on the porch when Gabi's mom walked out.<p>

"Hello," she said sexily. "You sure you don't want to come back to my place," she asked and ran her finger down his arm and he jerked away.

"Do not touch me," he said angrily. "Just leave," he told her and walked back inside Sam's slamming the door behind him. When he walked in Sam was in the kitchen with Emily.

"Go talk to Gabi," Sam told him. "She's asking about you."

"Ok," Paul said quietly and he went to the bedroom Gabi was in.

Paul stopped in front of the door to Gabi's room and knocked on it and opened it sticking his head inside.

"Hey," he said.

"Paul," she said softly and he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You ok?" Paul asked as he sat on her bed.

"Are you?" she asked quietly and Paul could tell she had been crying.

"I just lost my temper for a second it happens a lot but the way your mom was acting just pissed me off," he told her. "It was her I was angry at not you."

"I get that Paul." she said.

"We're going to get you out of there," Paul told her. "Embry's mom said you could stay with them if we can get things figured out, so you have a place to go Gabriella, so don't worry about that."

"So Embry's mom really said I could stay with them?" she asked.

"Yes Gabriella," Paul told her. "Everything is going to work out somehow."

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"I'm Paul Lahote and I'm always right," he said and Gabi looked over at him and shook her head and laughed.

"Ok so I may not always be right but I did get you to laugh," he said and she nodded. "Well I should get home," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok."

"I can pick you up for school tomorrow if you want," he said.

"Ok," she agreed.

"So I'll see you in the morning," Paul said.

"See you in the morning Paul," she said quietly.

"Try to get some sleep ok."

"I'll try," she said and Paul stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>When he walked into the kitchen Sam and Emily were in there talking at the table.<p>

"I'm going home," he said. "I told her I'd pick her up for school tomorrow."

"Good," Emily smiled.

"I'm going to walk out with Paul," Sam told Emily.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got outside Paul turned to Sam and crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"What Sam?" he asked. "I haven't done anything."

"What exactly are your intentions towards Gabi?" Sam asked him.

"I don't have any sort of intentions towards Gabriella,'' Paul said. "But if you don't want my help Sam, that's fine."

"That's not it Paul and you know it," Sam sighed. "I know what a good guy you can be Paul even though no one else may see it, but Gabi's been hurt enough."

"I don't want to hurt her Sam." he said quietly

"Good because you're the one she's responding to and we need you."

"Then I'll try not to let you down Sam," he told him.

"We'll see you in the morning Paul." Sam said and he nodded and ran off.

When Sam walked inside Emily was still in the kitchen.

"I don't get him sometimes," Sam said and sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Paul is a complete asshole most days but he never actually cares about girls he just sleeps with them," Sam said. "So I'm not getting how he's acting towards Gabi. He seems to care but I don't know." he sighed. "And she seems to be putting a lot of trust in him and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I understand Sam but I just think we're going have to see how things go with Paul, we both know how he is," Emily sighed. "He can be a complete ass one day and the nicest guy you'll ever meet the next."

"I know and I'm just afraid he's going to start being a ass to Gabi and hurt her," Sam said softly. Emily walked over and laid her hands on his shoulder.

"Sam I think she already knows what an ass Paul can be, I think she's met that Paul already."

"I know," Sam whispered. "I need to go talk to her about her mom and what she might have to do." he added.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way to the bedroom Gabi was in and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," He heard her say softly and he opened the door and walked inside.

"Gabi," Sam said and he walked over to the bed where she was sitting.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what you might have to say about your mom to get out of the house. You may have to say things, things that are true but that you don't want to say, you're going to have to be completely honest about what is going on at home," Sam told her. "And it may be painful to relive some things but we're all here for you and are going to help you through this."

"Thanks Sam but my moms probably going to be glad to see me go," she told him.

"You can't believe that Gabi," Sam said shocked.

"Sam my moms more interested in getting Paul to sleep with her than anything having to do with me." she sighed. "But I can hope she'll miss me and put up a fight to keep me with her.

"She's your mom Gabi you can't really believe she doesn't want you."

"The only thing that makes her my mom is that she gave birth to me Sam," she told him. "She hasn't taken care of me and she didn't even care about what happened to me today."

"Gabi, we're going to take care of you," Sam promised. "You should get some sleep if you insist on going to school tomorrow."

"Ok Sam," she said and Sam stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>When he was gone Gabi changed into pajamas and laid down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Gabi tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally falling into an uneasy sleep.<p>

"_I came back to see you."_

"_Leave me alone," Gabi told him. Justin's hands were all over her body. "Don't do this," she pleaded._

"_You'll enjoy it," he whispered and Gabi shook her head._

"_No, Please," she cried as his lips touched her neck and she tried to push him off of her but he pushed her to the ground and came down on top of her. _

"NO!" Gabi yelled and sat up in bed and looked around, not realizing where she was at first but then everything came back to her and she remembered she was at Sam's and she was safe. She laid back down in the bed and tried to get some sleep for school tomorrow but every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Justin coming back for her again.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Gabi woke up she was exhausted. She dressed in the clothes she had gotten from home and drug herself to the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Gabi," Emily said cheerfully. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter Emily," she yawned and Emily turned to look at her and noticed she looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and it looked like it was taking everything she had to keep her eyes open and head up.

"Gabi, did you sleep at all last night?" Emily asked.

"I guess, but I had nightmares." she told her.

"I'm sorry honey," Emily said and sat a plate with some eggs and bacon on it in front of her.

"Thank you," she said shocked, her mom never cooked her breakfast. Emily smiled.

"You're welcome." she told her and Gabi started eating. "You sure you can make it for school?"

"I have to, missing school won't look good for me would it?" she asked.

"No it wouldn't," Emily agreed. "Paul will be here soon."

"Good," she said.

* * *

><p>Paul walked in the kitchen to pick Gabi up for school just as she took the last bite of her breakfast. When she looked up at him Paul's eyes widened as he took in her red eyes and it looked like she might fall over if she stood up.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said. "You look really tired, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not much," she admitted. "Nightmares."

"Justin," Paul said and she nodded.

"I saw him every time I closed my eyes." she said quietly.

"Gabriella I know my opinion doesn't matter to you but I really think you should stay out of school today, get some rest, some sleep."

"Because sleep worked so well for me last night," she yawned.

"What if I stay with you?" he asked.

"You can't skip school Paul," she told him.

"I don't think Sam would go for it Paul," Emily told him. "I mean he would let Gabi stay but I doubt he'd let you."

"I'd like to see him try and stop me," Paul said crossly.

"Paul," Emily said.

"Sorry," he said and walked over to Emily.

"You didn't imprint?" she whispered.

"No," he answered. "But do you think she should go to school?" he asked her.

"No I think she needs to stay here today." Emily agreed. "But she refuses to."

"I'll handle it," Paul said and turned to walk over to the table but saw Gabi had her head on the table and had fallen asleep.

"Maybe we won't have to argue," Emily said hopefully.

"I'll put her back in bed," Paul told Emily.

"Then go to school Paul," Emily told him and he walked over to the table and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. Gabi's head rested on his shoulder and he smiled and carried her to the bedroom. Paul laid her down in the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket over her. Paul turned to walk away when he heard a small whimper come out of Gabi's mouth, he turned to look at her and saw her move her head back and forth.

"No," he heard her say. "Please don't."

"Gabriella," Paul said. "Gabriella." he said again.

"_I've never had sex with a virgin before," Justin said. He undid the button and unzipped her jeans and she felt his hand dip inside her panties and slid a finger inside her._

"_STOP!"_

"No, No no," Gabi cried

"Gabriella, wake up," Paul said and touched her shoulder.

"_No!"_

_Justin removed his fingers and kissed her again to silence her._ _Justin pushed her to the floor and came down on top of her._

"_No," she cried. "No, no," _

"NO!" she yelled and sat up in bed and looked around, her eyes finally landed on Paul.

"Paul," she said quietly.

"Gabriella," he said. "Was it like this for you all night?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded her head and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't even sleep." she told him. "I don't know how I'll sleep now."

"Gabriella," he said quietly.

"I should just go to school because I won't get any sleep here or anywhere else," she told him and stood up out of bed.

"Gabriella," Paul said. "I don't think you'll make it all day."

"And you really care?" she asked.

"Gabriella," he said. "I…"

"You know don't even say anything, don't lie to make me feel better," she told him, "Just take me to school," she demanded and walked towards the door.

"No," Paul said and she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I said no Gabriella," he told her.

"But you said you would last night," she said softly.

"I know but that was last night," he said. "You didn't get any rest last night, you're exhausted Gabriella, you need to stay here and try to rest."

"It won't happen, not when I see Justin every time I close my eyes," she told him and he saw tears fill her eyes.

"I'll stay with you today," he told her.

"No Paul, I can't let you miss school because of me," she told him.

"We'll watch a movie and you can tell me all about taping me for your history project with Jake so I know what I'm in for." he said.

"Sam and Emily aren't going to let you stay with me."

"If I can convince them is that ok with you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Go lay down and try to get some rest and I'll be back in a few minutes," he told her and she nodded and he watched as she walked over to the bed and laid down then he left to talk to Sam and Emily.


	8. Staying home from school

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Paul found Sam and Emily together in the kitchen after he left Gabi's room.

"So did you convince Gabi to stay here today?" Emily asked.

"Not exactly," Paul said and let out a sigh. "She had another nightmare, she woke up before I left the room." he told them. "How do you expect her to rest when she sees Justin every time she closes her eyes. She was determined to go to school today but I told her I wouldn't take her."

"Paul," Emily said softly. "I know you didn't want to do that."

"She needs rest," Paul sighed and looked over at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I should stay with her today," Paul told them

"No Paul," Sam said. "She's not your imprint or even your girlfriend," he told him. "What exactly is going on with you and Gabi."

"There isn't anything going on except she needs me right now," Paul said. "Your guess is as good as mine as to why its me," he sighed. "But you should let me do this today Sam, especially if it will help," he told him. "It can't hurt things." he added. "Please Sam." he said and Sam looked shocked, Paul never said please.

"I'll call Jake and tell him to talk to her friend Cassi and have them bring the work you're going to miss by for you and Gabi," Sam told him. "Don't make me regret this Paul."

"I won't," he said and turned and walked back to Gabi's room.

* * *

><p>Jacob was talking with Cassi by his locker before school. The two of them were waiting for Gabi to show up with Paul.<p>

"Do you think she's ok?" Cassi asked worried.

"As ok as she can be, I know she's safe with Sam and Emily," Jacob told her.

"Do you think she decided to stay home?" Cassi asked.

"She might have," Jacob sighed as Embry walked over.

"You seen Gabi this morning?" Embry asked.

"No," Jacob answered. "If she doesn't show up soon I'm calling Sam," he added just as his phone rang. Jacob dug it out of his pocket and saw it was Sam calling.

"Its Sam," he said and he answered. "Sam what is it?" Jacob asked quickly.

"Gabi isn't going to school today will you and Cassi get any assignments for her and bring them by this afternoon?" Sam told him.

"Is she ok?"

"She didn't sleep well last night, she had nightmares all night."

"That's horrible Sam," Jacob said. "No problem Sam, Cassi and I will get Gabi's assignments and bring them over." Jacob said.

"Oh and one more thing." Sam said. "Could you possibly get Paul's to?"

"Why would I need to do that?" Jacob asked.

"Paul is staying with Gabi today," Sam told him.

"Really?" Jacob asked shocked. "And you're letting him stay with her?"

"Yes Jake," Sam sighed. "Since he is the only one of us having any luck getting her to listen and do things."

"Ok Sam but you know…."

"Embry is going to have a fit," he said. "Oh I know."

"So what's going on?" Embry asked.

"Gabi had nightmares last night so she's staying out today," Jacob told him.

"And where is Paul?" Embry asked upset.

"He's with Gabi," Jacob told him.

"And why is Paul the one staying out with Gabi, she's my cousin." Embry said angrily.

"Because Paul is the one Gabi seems to be connecting with," Jacob told him.

"Yeah for now," Embry said. "how long do you think this nice guy act of his will last?" Embry asked. "Because we all know what a nice guy Paul is," Embry said sarcastically.

"Embry, I know how frustrated you must be right now and I know Paul is the last guy you want around Gabi," Jacob said. "But what Gabi seems to need right now is Paul and no matter how much we don't like that trying to take Paul away right now could do more harm than good."

"He's right Embry, Gabi's my best friend and while I don't think Paul is the guy she should be trusting I can't do anything about it." she sighed. "If Paul is what Gabi needs right now we shouldn't interfere," she told him. "We just need to be there for her when she needs us and who knows maybe Paul will surprise you," she told him. "There could be a nice guy under all those muscles and attitude,"

"We should get to class," Jacob said and the three of them went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Paul knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside.<p>

"So what did Sam say?" Gabi asked quietly.

"He agreed for today," he told her and she smiled. "I'm going to drag a chair in here and we'll turn the TV on and find something to watch and you can tell me all about what I've gotten myself into by volunteering to be the life size mummy for you and Jake."

"Ok," she agreed and he left the room and came back a few minutes later with a chair and sat it by her bed. He then turned the TV on and found something for them to watch and the two of them fell into silence.

"Gabriella," Paul said breaking the silence. "So tell me all about what you have to do to tape me for the mummy."

"Well you do the first layer sticky side up so tape doesn't stick to your skin," she told him and he nodded. "Then several layers sticky side down because you don't want it to be flimsy. You're taped in sections, like wrist to elbow. Then you cut it off and tape maybe elbow to shoulder the same way and then you piece it together and its like an arm."

"Sounds really cool," he said and she smiled.

"I hope so," she sighed. "But the difficult thing is if your arm is going to be straight for the mummy you have to hold it straight, if its going to be bent you have to have your arm bent. It has to be taped in the position its going to be in when I'm finished."

"So its going to take a while to do?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." she smiled. "But it will be fun," she added.

"If you say so," Paul smiled and looked over at her and saw her yawn. "If you want to go to sleep go ahead," he told her.

"How can I sleep when I keep having nightmares?"

"Gabriella, I'll be here the whole time, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he told her. "Emily is here to, we're both looking out for you today." he told her. "You're safe with us." he assured her and she looked away and shook her head. "Gabriella," he said and she turned to look at him. "I know it may take a while for you to feel safe again, but you can trust me and Emily and Sam and Embry and the rest of the guys, we'll do everything we can to keep you safe." he told her and he laid his hand over hers. "Try to get some rest, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll try Paul." she said softly and laid down in the bed. Paul pulled the blanket over her and smiled down at her.

"Get some rest Gabriella," he whispered. "You need it." he told her and he turned back to the TV and when he looked over a few minutes later she was asleep. Paul smiled as he looked at her, he had no idea what it was about her that made him want to protect her and keep her safe and never let anything hurt her. What was it about her that seemed to be bringing out the nice guy in him? He was usually selfish, inconsiderate and didn't care about anything but himself or the next girl he was going fuck. After only a couple of days of meeting Gabriella he found himself actually caring about her and especially after the way her mom acted last night he knew she needed someone to care about her and look out for her and keep her safe because her mom obviously wasn't going to do it and didn't seem to care about her. Of course Paul was no stranger to parents that didn't care about you but that's something he didn't want think about right now. Right now Gabriella needed him and the rest of the pack to look after her and the sooner they could get her out of her house and moved in with Embry and his mom the better at least there he knew she'd be taken care of and looked after, like she was here with Sam and Emily. Paul glanced down at her she seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the moment and he let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the TV. The door opened and Emily peeked in a few minutes later.

"Hey," Paul smiled. "She's sleeping."

"Good," Emily said. "She really needs to sleep," she sighed. "You need anything?" she asked Paul.

"No Emily I'm good," he smiled.

"Alright," Emily and turned to walk out.

"No," Gabi mumbled and Emily turned around.

"Uh-oh," Paul said and turned to Gabi.

"_I told you I came back to see you," he said and ran his finger over her cheek._

"_Leave me alone," Gabi told him but she felt his lips touch hers and his hands running over her ass as she tried to pull away from him. "Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled against him. "My mom could come out of her room any minute."_

"No," Gabi mumbled again.

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"_Your mom left for work babe and she won't be back until this afternoon, its just you and me," he said and Gabi felt his hands on her bare flesh as they ran under her shirt._

"_No," she whispered and she felt Justins lips on her neck and she stomped on his foot hard and his grip loosened and she tried to get away but he quickly tightened his hold on her again._

"_Stop playing hard to get," he told her. "I've actually never had sex with a virgin before," he added and he tried to pull her shirt off but she was fighting him and it ripped._

"Please don't," she pleaded. Paul heard the pleading tone in her voice and while he knew she was dreaming about what happened with Justin, he couldn't even begin to imagine how scared she was, how afraid she must have been.

"Gabriella," Paul said getting out of his chair. Emily walked further into the room. "Gabriella, wake up," Paul said and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

_Justin's lips were on hers again and then her neck as his hands were touching her ass and on the button of her jeans he undid the button and unzipped them and she felt his hand go inside her jeans and dip inside her panties and he slid a finger inside her_.

"_STOP!" she yelled and tears slid down her cheek._

"_Damn baby I can already tell how tight your going to be, you're going to feel so good around me," he said in her ear as he slid another finger inside her. "As I'm pumping in and out of you, you're going to love it."_

"_No, No no," Gabi cried and he removed his fingers and kissed her again to silence her. _

"No, No, stop," Gabi said again.

"Gabriella please," Paul said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

_Gabi kept trying to push Justin away. Hitting him as hard as she could against his chest and he finally pulled away and she kicked his leg._

"_Stop hitting me," he told her and pushed her down and she fell to the floor and hit her cheek hard against the floor. _

"Please, no," Gabi pleaded.

"Gabriella wake up," Paul said loudly giving shoulder a shake. "Gabriella," he said.

"NO!" Gabi yelled and sat up in the bed flying right into Paul and he wrapped his arms around her without even thinking.

"Its ok Gabriella," he whispered. "You're safe," he said softly as he gently rubbed a hand over her back. Paul could feel her shaking slightly and heard her sniffles as she started to cry. Gabi pulled away and looked at Paul.

"Justin…"

"He isn't here," Paul told her, "Its just me, you and Emily," he added. "No one's going to hurt you again, not if I have anything to say about it." he told her and she wiped away tears that ran down her cheek and laid her head back against Paul's chest.

"Please don't leave," she said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabriella," he assured her and Paul looked over at Emily and saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Emily," he said.

"I'm fine Paul, I'll bring you two something to drink," she told him and turned around to walk away.

"Thanks Emily." he said.

Gabi pulled away a few seconds later and looked at Paul.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"No need to apologize," Paul told her and she moved away from him and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Paul got off the bed and sat back in the chair as Emily walked in with two glasses of tea.

"Thanks Emily," Paul said as she handed him the glass.

"Gabi, you want something to drink?"

"Oh thanks," she said softly and took the glass.

"You ok?" Emily asked her.

"I'm ok Emily," she whispered. "Thank you," she added quietly.

"Its almost lunch time, are you hungry Gabi?" Emily asked. "I know you are Paul," she added and Paul smiled. "I'll fix you two some lunch."

"Thanks," Paul said and Emily glanced over at Gabi and smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So why don't you tell me about you Gabriella," he said. "What kind of things do you like to do? What interests you?"<p>

"Are you really interested?" she asked shocked. "I've never seen you be interested in anyone but yourself or what you want."

"I'm interested Gabriella?" he told her. "You're going to be around a lot and we are going to be spending a lot of time together, since you'll be taping me as the mummy."

"Oh yeah," she said.

"So are you good at art stuff, do you draw or paint or anything like that?"

"No," she sighed. "I wish I could draw and it actually look what I was drawing."

"Doesn't work out that way then," he said and she shook her head.

"No, the one art class I took we had to draw an animal, any animal we wanted," she told him. "I decided to draw a frog, sitting on a lily pad in the middle of a pond, sounds easy enough right?"

"Yeah I guess," he said.

"Well apparently not," she sighed. "Everyone thought it was a dog." she added. "Even though it was green, sitting on a lily pad in the middle of a pond." she sighed frustrated. "I never drew anything else."

"Why didn't you try again?" Paul asked.

"Why should I have tried again, I was obviously untalented at drawing," she told him and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can't draw a straight line with a ruler." she added and he smiled.

"Well that doesn't mean you're not good at something else like photography or sculpture or something like that."

"I do like to take pictures and I have a binder of stuff I've done, you things I touched up in photoshop," she told him. "Nothing really good," she sighed.

"Well if they're not that good you wouldn't mind me seeing them then," he said.

"I don't think so Paul, I don't need someone else telling me they're not any good."

"Who told you they weren't any good Gabriella?" he asked and she looked over at him.

"It wasn't like I didn't know how bad they were," she whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"My mom," she whispered.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked. "Your own mom told you that you're photos were bad."

"Yeah, she was right, but I still took photos because I loved it, I just never let her see anything again."

"I can't believe your own mom would tell you that," he said shocked.

"You can't?" Gabi asked surprised. "You've met her."

"Yeah I guess if she would hit on me and Sam with you and Emily right in the house, nothing she does should surprise me."

"I'm not surprised my mom hit on you or Sam," she told him. "I kind of didn't believe she actually did it but it didn't surprise me."

"Why?"

"You're an attractive guy Paul," she told him. "You know that," she said and he nodded. "And my mom knew it might upset me."

"So she hit on me in front of you twice."

"Yeah."

"Some mom you have." Paul said. "We're definitely getting you out of there," he added. "You deserve better."

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Gabriella I do," he said. "I know we don't know each other that well but I know you deserve better than a mom who doesn't care about care you." he told her and she smiled and turned towards the TV. "So do you still have that drawing you did of a frog?"

"No, why would I keep it? It was a failure."

"Because your failure's make you stronger Gabriella," he told her. "Sometimes you have to figure out what you're bad at before you find what you're good at."

"Guess so," she sighed.

"Want to go eat lunch?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said and Paul stood up then waited for Gabi to get off the bed and the two of them walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked into the kitchen Emily was busy doing something. She turned around when she heard them walk in.<p>

"Hey you two," she smiled. "You're ready for lunch, I was going to bring it in there to you."

"Its fine Emily, we'll eat in here," Paul said. "Come on Gabriella, have a seat," Paul told her and she walked over and sat at the table, Paul joined her.

"I made some sandwiches," Emily said. "Is one enough Gabi?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Thanks Emily." she added as Emily sat the sandwich in front of Gabi and then sat a plate with pile of five sandwiches on it in front of Paul. Gabi looked shocked.

"High metabolism," Paul said as he grabbed a sandwich and started eating it.

After they had lunch Paul still thought Gabi needed to try and get some sleep so he suggested it again.

"Paul, its obviously not going to happen," Gabi grumbled. "And I really don't understand why you care anyway," she snapped. "You sure didn't care about me when you grabbed my ass at school."

"Paul," Emily said shaking her head.

"Gabriella I know I can be a jerk, everyone knows I can be a jerk," he yelled. "I'm always a jerk!" he exclaimed.

"Not always Paul," Emily said softly and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I might go lay down," she said and stood up and walked away from the table.

* * *

><p>When she was gone Emily sat at the table with Paul.<p>

"What's going on Paul?" Emily asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Its obviously something Paul," she said.

"At first Gabriella was just a beautiful girl like the rest of them, a beautiful girl I tried to charm into my bed except that unlike the others she turned me down every time I tried and you know I kept trying." he said and Emily nodded.

"So what changed?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess one time at school when I was you know trying to get her to give in, I made her cry and I've never made any girl cry so she ran off and dropped her notebook and I grabbed it and tried to get her attention but she didn't care so I took it to her house and that's where I met her mom for the first time and actually saw a glimpse of what was going on." he sighed and propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "I saw the guy that was coming by for her mom that night and the way he looked at Gabriella and she was obviously terrified of him, every time he said something or tried to touch her she moved closer to me," Paul told her and looked over at Emily and let out a sigh. "So I basically told him if he ever laid a hand on her I would kick his ass and the jerk actually said it would be worth it."

"Oh no," Emily whispered.

"So I convinced her to go on a walk with me where she actually confided how things were at home, how the guys treated her, how afraid she was of Justin and I should have done something so she wouldn't have to go back home because if she had never walked back in that house this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself Paul," Emily told him and reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know why she told me what she did either, it wasn't like I gave her a reason to trust me."

"But she does Paul," Emily told him. "You're obviously doing something right."

"For now," he sighed. "But you know me Emily, I'll mess up eventually." he added and looked away. "I always do." he added. "I'm not nice and I'm not just being nice in the hopes when all this is over she'll want to sleep with me because I know that's what the guys have to be thinking." he told her. "But its not like that."

"I know Paul," she said quietly. "So you know who did this to Gabi?"

"Yes, well I had my suspicion who it was but Gabi did tell me who it was and me and Embry are going to handle it."

"Paul don't get into any trouble," Emily told him.

"Emily, this guy can't just get away with what he did to her."

"I agree Paul," Emily said.

"Its just a matter of when Emily, we're going to do something." he told her. "I don't care what everyone else says."

"Paul," Emily said softly. "You can admit if you actually like Gabi," she said. "You know I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know how I feel about Gabriella, but I do know she deserves a lot better than that woman that calls herself her mom and she definitely deserves better than me Emily."

"You're not as bad as you won't to think you are Paul," Emily told him. "I mean yeah you have a temper, but you would never hurt anyone purposely we all know that."

"I wish I could believe you." he said and stood up. "I'm going to check on Gabriella." he added and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Gabi walked into the bedroom she was staying in at Sam's. She laid down to the bed and let out a sigh. She didn't mean to snap at Paul, he had been nothing but nice to her since yesterday and she repaid him by snapping at him, sure he had been a jerk before and she really had no idea why she trusted him so much she just did for some unexplainable reason. She let out a sigh and tried to relax and a few seconds later her eyes drifted shut.<p>

When Paul walked in the bedroom to check on Gabi he saw she was sleeping and smiled. He hoped she could actually get some sleep. He pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. He saw her face scrunch up

"No," she mumbled. Paul sat down on the bed.

"Gabriella," he whispered and ran her finger over her cheek. "Shhh," he whispered and he saw her start to relax again. "Get some sleep," he said softly and stood up and walked out of the room.


	9. The Fight

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**No, Paul has not looked into Gabi's eyes yet, that won't come until a few more chapters. **

**please review.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 9 **

When Paul walked back into the kitchen, Emily seemed surprised to see him back.

"She's sleeping, so I thought I'd just leave her alone," he told her. "Its probably what she wants anyway."

"Paul I don't think she wants that, she seems to like you."

"She doesn't like me she has a crush on me." he told her and leaned against the counter and grabbed a cookie from the pan Emily sat out.

"Save some for your brothers," she told him and he smiled.

"How do you know she has a crush on you?"

"Her mom told me," Paul said and she nodded. "When I went to her house that day." he added. "Her mom just really annoys the hell out of me."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well she doesn't care about Gabriella at all, she doesn't even think Gabriella's pretty."

"Gabi's very pretty," Emily said.

"I know," Paul said quietly. "Gabriella's beautiful."

"Paul, do you like Gabi?" Emily asked.

"No," he shook his head. "No," he added.

"Paul I know you're like the school playboy and you seem to like being unattached." Emily said. "But you can actually like one girl."

"Whatever," he said. "I'm sure the guys will be by with Cassi soon to see Gabriella, I'm going to see if she's still sleeping." he said and walked back to the bedroom and opened the door and peeked inside and Gabi was still sleeping for the moment. He slipped quietly inside the room and sat back in his chair. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the moment, Paul just really hoped it lasted.

* * *

><p>An hour later Gabi opened her eyes and rolled over, Paul was sitting by her bed watching TV. She sat up and looked over at him.<p>

"Paul."

"Hey, you're awake," he said. "You slept a little over an hour without a nightmare," he added and she smiled.

"That's something I guess."

"Jake, Embry and Cassi will probably be here soon, school got out about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," she said.

"You up for visitors?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "Wonder what I missed in school today."

"Jake and Cassi are supposed to bring our work to us today so we can get started on it."

"That's good," Gabi said and Paul looked over at her.

"Gabriella," Paul said and she looked over at him.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

"Look first of all I never apologize for anything so don't get used to it or expect it or anything like that," he told her.

"Ok," she said confused.

"But I'm making an exception this one time for you," he told her. "I am sorry for the things I said to you in school and how I treated you, you didn't deserve it."

"Oh wow," she whispered.

"I'm not a total asshole and if I had known what was going on I probably…..the truth is I probably would have done it anyway but I'd like to think I wouldn't have," he told her.

"Its not like I hadn't heard it before or anything Paul." she said softly.

"You shouldn't have had to hear it from those guys that were with your mom," he told her. "I know you were scared to be in your own house and of those guys." he told her.

"I was but hopefully I won't have to go back there again," she told him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's what we're hoping for Gabriella."

"Why do you insist on calling me Gabriella?" she asked.

"I just like it better," he told her. "No one else calls you that but me right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"You don't like me calling you Gabriella," he stated.

"I don't think you calling me anything but Gabriella wouldn't sound right," she sighed and he smiled and she drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and looked away.

"Everything is going to be ok." Paul assured her.

"Why do I believe you when you say that?" she asked with a sigh and looked over at him.

"Because it true," he told her. "We're going to get you out of your house and moved in with Embry and his mom."

"I just don't believe she agreed to let me live with them," Gabi admitted. "Her and my mom don't get along."

"So, Lisa and your moms problems with each other aren't your fault Gabriella," he told her. "I think you'll like it with Embry and his mom."

"I hope so," she sighed. "But I think anywhere is better than home."

* * *

><p>Not much later Embry, Jacob and Cassi showed up. Gabi came out of the bedroom and sat in the kitchen with everyone.<p>

"Gabi," Cassi said. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok," she said softly. "A little tired." she yawned.

"You look a little tired," Jacob said and Gabi looked over at him and then looked away.

"You didn't sleep well last night," Embry said. "Did you get any rest today?" he asked her and glanced over at Paul.

"A little," she told him. "Hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I hope so to," Paul said quietly.

"I highly doubt you really care," Embry said sharply. "Why did you want to stay out with Gabi anyway?"

"Because she…." Paul began but Emily interrupted him.

"Because she needed him to Embry," Emily said. "Paul's not the bad guy right now, we're all on the same side, we all want to help Gabi."

"That's true," Jacob said and looked over at Embry.

"Whatever," Embry said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gabi I got your assignments and books for today, lets go put them in the bedroom," Cassi said.

"Ok," she agreed and the two of them stood up.

"You're ok?" Paul asked Gabi softly.

"Yeah I'm ok," she told him. "Be back in a minute." she added and left with Cassi.

"Why don't you stop pretending to care about Gabi," Embry told Paul.

"I'm not pretending Embry," Paul said getting upset. "I can't explain what's going on but I do care about Gabriella and when I find that Justin guy that did this to her…" he said angrily.

"You won't be doing anything, she's my family, I'll handle it without you," Embry told him.

"Embry, I don't understand why Paul being the one that is helping Gabi is upsetting you so much." Emily asked.

"Emily you weren't at school to hear the things he said to her, watch the way he touched her when she obviously didn't want him to," Embry told her. "He didn't just change over night."

"Maybe not," Emily said. "But…."

"I apologized to Gabriella for how I behaved," Paul told them. "So BACK OFF EMBRY!" Paul yelled.

"You apologized?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yes, ask her if you don't believe me," Paul said angrily.

"Both of you need to calm down now," Jacob told them. "Embry, Paul hasn't done anything wrong the past couple of days," he said. "And Paul you have to understand where Embry is coming from. He just wants Gabi to be safe and he's afraid you'll hurt her."

"Its not my intention to hurt her," Paul told him.

"Well just because its not your intention doesn't mean it won't happen." Embry told him and walked closer to him, "I think you should just leave her alone." he said.

"Not if she needs me," Paul told him. "And I'll do what I want." he informed him as his body started to shake slightly. "I'm going outside," he added. "I'll be back." he added and Embry let out a growl.

"That might be a good idea for you to Embry, go run off some steam," Jacob told him. "The last thing Gabi needs are temperamental werewolves close to phasing around her."

"Ok," he said and ran out the door. Jacob covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know what we're going to do with those two," Jacob said. "Because I believe Paul is going to imprint on her."

"Me to Jake," Emily sighed. "And that won't go over well."

"No it won't, they'll probably be a fight, if they don't fight before then." Jake told her.

* * *

><p>When Embry ran outside he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into Paul. Paul spun around and glared at Embry.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" he spat.

"I didn't know you'd be standing right in the way Paul," Embry snapped. "Maybe you should move."

"No!"

"Damn it Paul, I want to know what your intentions are and I want to know now." he demanded.

"I don't have any set intentions Embry, just let it go," he told him. "I don't know why you're so upset at least she's letting someone help her."

"But it shouldn't be you," he told him and gave Paul a push.

"Embry," Paul warned. "Don't start."

"Gabi probably doesn't even like you anyway," Embry told her. "Otherwise she wouldn't have shot you down the first time," he said. "She would have jumped in your bed like every other girl."

"Embry, Gabi just isn't like that," he told him.

"Or maybe she just doesn't want you," Embry taunted and Paul turned to walk down the steps but Embry followed him as he walked across the yard and headed towards the woods.

"Can't handle the truth," Embry said.

"No I'm walking away before I kick your ass," Paul said. "Because I haven't done anything wrong this time." he told him as his body started vibrating slightly.

"Well I'll just give you a day or so and you'll mess up and hurt Gabi and then I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Embry growled and Paul spun around and took a step towards him so they were staring each other down. Embry was still a little shorter than Paul so he had to glance up at him.

"Why wait, you obviously want to do it know!" Paul growled.

"Get out of my face Paul!" Embry said and gave him a push.

"Stop pushing me," Paul growled and gave Embry a push back and of course Embry pushed Paul back and that's how the fight started, a few seconds later both guys had burst into wolf form and were rolling around on the ground. That's how Jared and Kim found them when they walked up.

"Damn it," Jared said. "Kim go get Jake or Sam or whoever is in the house ok."

"Ok," she said and ran off as Jared stripped off his shorts and shirt and phased.

* * *

><p>Kim ran in the house and saw Jacob sitting with Emily in the kitchen.<p>

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Embry and Paul, fighting," Kim told them. "as wolves."

"Damn it, those two," Jacob said and ran outside stripping off his clothes as he went.

When he got to Paul and Embry he saw Jared running around them reasoning with them to get them to stop. Paul seemed to be winning for the moment. Jacob ran over and dived at them knocking the silvery gray wolf that was Paul off of the smaller gray wolf with black spots that was Embry.

"**What the hell Jake," Paul growled angrily.**

"**Both of you need to stop," Jacob told them. "What if Gabi and Cassi had looked out and seen you, the last thing we need is them finding this out right now." he added.**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Embry's taunts provoke me," Paul said quietly and the three wolves looked over at him shocked. Paul just apologized, he never apologized.**

"**Well if the two of you can't control yourselves I don't think either one of you will be around Gabi," Jacob told them. "Now get control and phase back and I'll leave some shorts for you by the tree line." Jacob said and ran off. Jared followed him.**

Embry and Paul walked back and when they saw Jacob leave them shorts they phased back and slipped them on and then went into the house.

* * *

><p>Cassi and Gabi went to the bedroom she was sleeping in and Cassi put the books down on the bed.<p>

"So," Cassi said. "You spent the whole day with Paul?"

"Yeah sort of," Gabi said softly.

"He was nice right?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. "He was nice."

"Gabi I know you like Paul, please be careful around him." Cassi said and Gabi sat on the bed.

"I am Cassi," she sighed. "But I don't think I have to worry about Paul hurting me."

"Well not physically because no matter how much of a jerk he is he wouldn't hurt any girl physically that I believe," Cassi said and sat beside her. "I'm talking about emotionally Gabi, don't let Paul break your heart."

"I'll try Cassi." she said and looked away.

"Gabi, please don't get to attached to Paul, he doesn't seem like the staying around type." Cassi said and covered Gabi's hand with hers.

"I know Cassi," she sighed. "Anyone can see that." she told her. "Paul doesn't want a girlfriend and even if he did it wouldn't be me."

"Gabi why would you say that?"

"I'm damaged now," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"That's not true Gabi," Cassi told her. "Gabi." Cassi said. "You are not damaged, there is nothing wrong with you and anyone who thinks that has the problem." she told her and Gabi shook her head and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Gabi."

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Paul and Embry finally walked back inside the house. Jacob looked over at them.<p>

"Are you two under control?" he asked. "Because if you're not, go back outside."

"I'm good," Paul said.

"Me to," Embry replied.

"Good," Jacob said. Embry moved to sit down at the table.

"I'll be right back," Paul said and walked out of the kitchen. Embry stood up from the table.

"He's going to see Gabi," Embry said. "I've barely talked to her." he added.

"Well all you have to do is go back there," Emily told him. "But only if you're in control and Paul being back there won't upset you." she told him. "Because I don't think Paul is going anywhere anytime soon Embry."

"I'm in control Emily, I promise," Embry said quietly.

"Ok go on," she said and Embry walked away.

"So what's your take on why Paul is being nice and acting the way he is towards Gabi?" Jacob asked Emily.

"I know you didn't ask me but I think some part of him actually likes and cares about her," Jared told him.

"I agree with Jared," Emily said. "I also think there's some part of Paul that even kind of relates to Gabi."

"How?" Kim asked.

"Well you know having parents that don't really care about you," Emily said. "Gabi's mom doesn't even seem to care she was raped in her own home by one of her male friends," she added. "Gabi doesn't know who her dad is her mom won't tell her." she sighed. "And Paul…."

"His parents never really cared about him either," Jared said quietly. "I know Emily."

"So I believe the last thing you need to worry about is Paul hurting Gabi because I honestly don't believe he wants to do that."

"I don't either," Jacob sighed. "But Embry does."

"Embry is not thinking clearly right now." Emily said. "I also think Paul might blame himself a little for what happened to Gabi."

"How is this his fault?" Kim asked.

"Well he was at her house the day it happened, apparently she dropped her notebook at school and he took it to her, he said he met her mom for the first time that day," she told them as she walked over and sat at the table. "And she actually hit on him." she added and they guys shook their heads. "He caught a glimpse of what was going on. So while they were talking outside talking a guy came up to see her mom obviously and Paul said he could tell Gabi was scared of him," Emily sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He said every time the guy said something to her or tried to touch her she would move closer to him. Paul basically told him that he would kick his ass if he laid a hand on Gabi."

"And it was this guy who did…who raped her?" Jared said.

"Paul said as he went into Gabi's house the guy actually said it would be worth it, worth getting his ass kicked by Paul."

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed and shook her head.

"So anyway apparently he convinced her to go for a walk where she actually told him how things were at home and how afraid she was to be in her own house and how afraid she was of that guy."

"So Paul thinks if he would have done something this wouldn't have happened," Jacob said.

"Yeah, if she had never walked back into that house it wouldn't have happened."

"So Paul knows who did this, what he looks like," Jacob said.

"Yes he does and I know you, and Embry and Paul all want to do something, but don't go getting into any trouble," Emily told him. "How do you think that would make Gabi feel?"

"We won't get in trouble Emily but something has to be done." Jacob told her.

* * *

><p>Paul walked towards the spare bedroom that Gabi was calling her room for the moment. He stopped outside the closed door and went to open it but he heard crying from the other side. He opened the door and saw Gabi wipe tears from her cheek.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said and walked into the room and over to the bed. "Gabriella," Paul said softly and he knelt down in front of where she was sitting. "Gabriella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked and Gabi shook her head.

"Nothing Paul," she said quietly.

"Nothing wouldn't have you crying," he said. "You know you can tell me right."

"Yeah I know Paul but I'll be ok," she told him and he looked over at Cassi who didn't say anything.

"I'm not giving you any answers Paul," Cassi told him and Paul looked back to Gabi.

"Gabriella."

"Do you really care?" she asked.

"Gabriella, I do." he told her.

"For how long until you get bored," she said.

"Gabriella its not going to be like that," he told her. "I'll be here as long as you need me or want me around." he said. "That's not what you're upset about is it?" he asked.

"No Paul," Gabi said and looked away.

"Then what is it?" he asked worried. Cassi looked over at him and let out a sigh, he did look and sound worried about Gabi.

"She thinks she's damaged Paul," Cassi told him and he looked over at her.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes." Cassi said and he turned to look at Gabi.

"Gabriella, sweetheart is this true?" Paul asked.

Embry came walking down the hall and stopped in Gabi's open doorway and looked inside. He saw Paul knelt down in front of Gabi a look of concern on his face. He stepped inside, no one had noticed his presence yet so he listened.

"Gabriella, sweetheart is this true?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Its true."

"You think you're damaged now?" he asked.

"I am," she said softly. "I'm damaged now Paul."

"No Gabriella you're not," he told her and brushed her hair away from her face. "You are not damaged," he said softly. "You are sweet, smart, beautiful," he told her and she shook her head. "You are Gabriella and it may take a while for you to feel that way again, but you are sweet, smart beautiful," he said. "And anyone who thinks or says differently is not worth your time and not good enough to be friends with you anyway." he told her.

"Paul I…"

"You are not damaged Gabriella," he said softly. "You have to believe that."

"Paul, I…."

"He's right Gabi," Embry said and walked inside the room.

"Embry," Gabi said.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Embry told her and sat down on the bed by her.

"And you are not damaged," Paul told her. "And if anyone says differently, you send them my way and I'll totally kick their ass," he added and Gabi smiled.

"Fighting won't solve anything Paul," she told him.

"But it can help sometimes." Paul said.

"Yeah it does," Embry agreed. "But Gabi, just don't think you're damaged because of what happened, because you're not," he told her. "No one thinks any differently of you now than they did before."

"He's right Gabriella," Paul agreed.

"Sam should be home soon, maybe he found out something today." Embry said and Paul stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen with everyone else," Paul said and Gabi looked up at him. "I'm not leaving yet," he added softly and turned around and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to let you and Embry talk, I'll just be with everyone else," Cassi told her and she nodded and stood up and left.

* * *

><p>When Cassi walked out of the room Paul was still standing in the hallway.<p>

"Cassi," Paul said.

"Paul," Cassi said and looked up at him. "Gabi is my best friend and if you have any intention of hurting her you should just walk away and leave her alone now."

"Why is it so hard to believe I don't want to hurt her?" Paul asked.

"It just is," Cassi said and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Why would I want to?"

"She did reject you more than once," Cassi reminded him.

"That's not a reason to hurt her intentionally," Paul said. "I may be an asshole most of the time but I'm not stupid enough to do something like that."

"Because you have plenty of other girls lining up to fuck you."

"No," he said. "And I really don't have to stand here and explain myself to you." he told her and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," Embry said and she glanced over at him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"<p>

"I'm having nightmares about what happened?"

"As soon as we get things settled with getting you out of your house," he said. "I'm going to handle the guy that did this to you."

"Embry why do you and Paul think you have to handle him, just let it go."

"I can't just let it go Gabi and I know Paul won't either," he told her.

"Why do you hate Paul so much?" Gabi asked quietly.

"I don't hate Paul, I just don't want you to start depending on him and then him decide he doesn't want to help out anymore," Embry told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Plus he does have a bad temper," Embry told her and she nodded.

"I've heard that," she sighed. "But I really don't think he'd hurt me."

"I really hope not Gabi." Embry sighed. "Come on, Sam should be here soon, maybe he found out something about what we need to do."

"Alright," she said and Embry stood up, Gabi stood up as well and she followed him out of the room


	10. Midnight Talk

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

When Gabi and Embry walked in the kitchen Quil had shown up but Sam still hadn't got home yet and Emily was busy cooking. Paul looked over at Gabi when her and Embry walked in but then quickly looked away. A few minutes later Sam walked in and everyone looked to him, he walked over and gave Emily a kiss.

"Well looks like everyone is here," Sam said. "I have news."

"Tomorrow after school you have an appointment to talk with a social worker and I've already spoken with Lisa and she can meet us there tomorrow and you to Embry since she'll be living with you to."

"Ok Sam," Embry said.

"Gabi's mom will be talked to as well and then we see when we meet with a judge to get Gabi out of her house." Sam told him.

"Alright," Gabi said softly. "Thank you Sam," she added and turned and walked away. Cassi followed her.

"I really hope she can handle this." Sam sighed. "Ok guys Embry has patrol tomorrow so I need one of you to cover for him," Sam said. "Anyone want to volunteer?" he asked and they were quiet.

"I'll do it," Paul said and everyone looked shocked.

"Ok," Sam said. "You cover for Embry tomorrow and he will cover you're shift the day after tomorrow."

"If that's what you want," Paul said.

"Embry," Sam said.

"Its ok with me," he said.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," Cassi said and she turned around and looked at her. "Are you ok?"<p>

"I don't know Cassi," she sighed. "I mean Sam said he was going to help and that everyone was going to do everything they could to help me but I guess I really didn't believe them," she admitted and sat down on the couch in the living room. Cassi walked over and sat beside her. "I figured I'd be back home in a couple of days."

"I think everything is going to work out for you Gabi," Cassi told her. "Getting away from your mom will be a good thing," she added. "You deserve to be happy." she said and Gabi smiled.

"If things work out, what if they don't think I should be away from my mom."

"Well you have to tell the truth and just hope they see it your way Gabi," Cassi told her and she nodded. "Your mom doesn't even take care of you like he should, no sane person would leave you with her."

"I hope so," Gabi sighed. "I have to go get something from home thats nice to wear to meet with the social worker tomorrow."

"I'll go with you, Jake has some kind of work thing to do tonight anyway, maybe we can hang out a little."

"Ok," she said. "Lets tell Sam."

* * *

><p>Cassi and Gabi walked back into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, there you are," Jacob said and Cassi walked over to him. "I have to leave soon," he said.

"If I'm going to meet that social worker tomorrow, shouldn't I go get something to wear?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah you should." Sam said.

"I told Gabi I'd go to her house with her."

"Well you two aren't going by yourselves," Sam told them.

"I can take them," Paul said. "I don't have anywhere to rush off to or anything to do." he added.

"Its ok with me," Jacob said.

"Sounds ok with me," Sam said. "The three of you should go ahead and go," he told them. "Paul, you're staying for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," he said.

"Cassi," Sam said. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Is that ok, I was hoping to hang out with Gabi a little."

"Its fine," Emily told her. "I'll be done by the time you get back." she added. "Why don't you just stay the night with Gabi."

"If Gabi wants me to."

"Yeah that sounds great to me."

"Take my car," Sam said and Paul nodded. "Paul can take Cassi to get some clothes for the night as well."

"Ok," Paul said.

"I'll walk out with you," Jacob said.

"Me to, I have to get home," Embry said.

* * *

><p>They all walked outside. Jacob and Cassi walked down the steps to say bye to each other away from Paul, Gabi and Embry.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow Jake."

"I'm glad you're going to stay and spend some time with Gabi, she needs you and all of us right now, this is going to be harder on her than she might think it will be."

"I know," Cassi sighed. "So be careful."

"I will," Jacob said and leaned over and kissed her cheek and ran off. Cassi smiled as she turned and watched him run off before turning around and walking back to where Paul and Gabi were standing, talking to each other.

* * *

><p>"Well I have to get home," Embry said. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."<p>

"I know," Gabi said.

"Try to get some sleep tonight and be careful ok." Embry told Gabi.

"I will Embry." she said and Embry glanced over at Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't let anything happen to her Paul," Embry told him.

"I think you know I won't Embry," Paul told him.

"Ok," he said. "I'll see both of you tomorrow." he told them.

"Bye Embry," Gabi said and he smiled and ran off, running past Jacob and Cassi who were still talking.

* * *

><p>"You ready Gabriella?" Paul asked.<p>

"Yeah, I have no idea what to wear tomorrow."

"Cassi will be with us, she'll help you," Paul told her and Gabi nodded and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked. "What if when all of this is over I'm sent back with my mom."

"I really don't believe that will happen," Paul told her. "No judge in their right mind is going to send you back to your mom," he said and she nodded.

"You two ready?" Cassi asked.

"Yeah, you want to go by your house first?" Paul asked.

"I live like two houses over from her, you can just drop me off at my house and I'll walk over to Gabi's and meet you."

"You sure?" Paul asked.

"I'll be fine, me and Gabi walk to each others house all the time." Cassi told him.

"Well come on then lets go," Paul said and they walked to the car and got inside.

* * *

><p>Paul dropped Cassi off at her house and then drove two houses over to Gabi's house.<p>

"Come on Gabriella," he said and turned the car off and they both got out of the car and went inside the house. Paul followed Gabi to her room, he stood against the wall as he watched her look in her closet for clothes.

"Do you think I should wear pants or a skirt or a dress tomorrow?"

"I don't have any idea," he said.

"I hope my black dress pants and blue shirt will be ok, or maybe my pink, I'll bring both," she said and folded them and put them in a bag. Then she grabbed some more jeans and a t-shirt and some long sleeved shirts and put them in the bag as well. A few minutes later she was done.

"Ok, I'm ready to get out of here," she told Paul and he walked over and grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder, then grabbed her hand and led her out of her room. Just as they walked in the living room the front door opened and Gabi's mom walked in and saw her and Paul together and slammed the door.

"If you don't want to live with me anymore Gabi, no one is making you stay here," her mom said meanly. "I really don't believe you would do this to me," she said.

"Mom, its really not about you," Gabi said quietly.

"Of course not, its about you like always," she said meanly. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me by leaving," she added.

"You're never here anyway, I'm already taking care of myself, its not like you're taking care of me or anything," she said.

"You ungrateful bitch!" she spat and Paul saw her draw her hand back like she was going to hit Gabi and Paul quickly pulled Gabi behind him and grabbed her moms arm as it came down.

"Don't even try it!" Paul growled and let go of her arm. "Gabi and I are leaving and hopefully the next time Gabi is in this house it will be to pack up her stuff so she never has to come back," he told her. "Come on Gabriella," he said and took her hand in his and led her out of the house and to the car. He opened the door and threw her bag inside it then walked over and stood in front of her.

"Gabriella," he said softly. "I know it's a dumb question but are you ok?" he asked and she nodded but Paul could see tears running down her cheeks. "Gabriella," he said concerned and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"My own mom doesn't even care about me or even like me or love me," she cried. "What did I do to make her hate me?"

"Gabriella, its not you," Paul told her as he wiped her tears away again. "Don't cry," he said softly and pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Its not your fault."

"Paul, you can't imagine what it feels like to have your mom hate you, not care about you." she cried. Paul didn't say anything, he just rubbed his hands gently across her back and held her in his arms as she cried. Now was definitely not the time to tell Gabi, he knew exactly how she felt, he had two parents that didn't care about him.

"Everything is going to be ok," Paul told her. "We're going to get you out of that house and moved in with Embry and his mom," he said. "And maybe eventually you'll have a reason to smile again."

"Maybe," Gabi whispered as Cassi walked into her yard and saw Paul and Gabi standing outside and Paul had his arms around Gabi and she noticed Gabi had her head on his chest and she ran over.

"What's going on?" Cassi asked and Gabi pulled away from Paul.

"Everything is fine," Gabi told her as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Gabi…."

"Lets get out of here, we can talk about what happened when we get back to Sam's." Paul told them and he opened the car door for Gabi and she got in and he shut the door behind her. Cassi let out a sigh and opened the back door and climbed in as Paul walked around the car and got in the drivers seat and started the car and drove away from Gabi's house.

"Gabi," Cassi said softly. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she whispered and turned and looked out the window and Paul glanced over at her and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>When Paul parked the car outside Sam's house, he glanced over at Gabi.<p>

"Gabriella, you and Cassi go ahead and go inside, I'll grab your bags and bring them in," he told her.

"Ok," she said quietly and got out of the car.

Cassi and Gabi walked in the house together, Sam and Emily looked at the two of them. They noticed Gabi seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Cassi said. "Maybe you should ask Paul," she added as Paul walked in the door carrying Cassi and Gabi's bags.

"Ok what's going on Paul?" Sam asked and Paul shook his head and walked past them and carried Gabi and Cassi's bags to the bedroom.

"Come on," Cassi said and led Gabi back to the bedroom. Paul followed them with their bags.

"I'll be right back," Sam said and followed Paul to the bedroom.

"Here's your bags," he said and set them down.

"Thanks," Cassi said.

"Dinner should be done," Paul told them. "You need to eat something Gabriella," he added.

"What happened at Gabi's house?" Cassi asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sam said as he stepped in the bedroom.

"My mom's a little mad that I'm trying to get away from her," Gabi said quietly. "At least I think she is." she added and sat on the bed, Cassi sat by her.

"So what happened?' Sam asked.

"She came in as me and Paul were leaving," Gabi began. "She told me if I didn't want to live with her that no one was making me stay," she added. "She said she couldn't believe I would do this to her."

"Its not about your mom," Sam said.

"That's what I said and she said it was always about me and that after everything she did for me, I repay her by leaving." Gabi said. "But its not like she was ever home anyway, I was taking care of myself she wasn't taking care of me." Gabi told them. "She called me an ungrateful bitch," Gabi told them and her eyes were filling with tears.

"That's when I saw her mom draw her hand back like she was going to hit her so I pulled her behind me and caught her moms arm as it came down and we left."

"Has your mom ever tried to hit you before?" Sam asked.

"No," Gabi whispered as she wiped tears away that ran down her cheeks.

"Gabi," Cassi said quietly and laid her hand on Cassi's arm.

"My mom doesn't even care about me or love me," Gabi whispered as Paul walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Then she's the one with the problem Gabriella," Paul told her and wiped her tears away. "She's the one who doesn't realize what an amazing daughter she has." he told her and he stood up and sat on the other side of her, he wiped away more tears. "I don't like seeing you so upset and sad," he said quietly.

"How would you feel if your mom didn't care about you or love you," she cried and Paul slid his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I would feel horrible and heartbroken," he whispered. "Knowing your parents don't care about you is the worst thing that could happen to anyone."

Sam looked over at Cassi and nodded towards the door and she got up and walked over with him.

* * *

><p>"Lets just give them a few minutes alone." Sam told her. "Emily is almost done with dinner," he told her.<p>

"I can't believe Gabi's mom would do this, I'm kind of glad Paul was with her instead of me because I don't know what I would have done," Cassi said.

"I think Paul and Gabi identify with each other on some things," Sam told her. "Paul knows what its like to have parents that don't care about you or love you." He said. "Come on Paul will bring her out in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Gabriella," Paul said and she pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hands.<p>

"I'm sorry Paul," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Paul told her. "Anyone would be upset after everything you've been through," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I want you to know you can talk to me if you need to about anything, anytime." he said and she nodded. "If you have your cell phone, I'll put my number in it."

"Ok," she said and stood up and grabbed her phone from her bag and walked over and handed it to him as she sat down next to him. Paul put his number in her phone and saved it then called his phone and saved her number in his phone.

"I mean it Gabriella, you can call me anytime," he told her. "If I'm not working I'll answer."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok then come on, Emily is an amazing cook."

* * *

><p>When Paul walked into the kitchen Emily had just finished up dinner.<p>

"Hey I was fixing to send Cassi to get you for dinner." Emily said. "Gabi you and Cassi come fix plates first."

After dinner Gabi and Cassi helped Emily clean up the kitchen.

"I need to speak with Paul outside, we'll be right back." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"What is it Sam?" Paul asked.<p>

"You thought about telling her," Sam said. "About your parents?"

"No Sam, Gabriella has enough to worry about without adding my problems to it."

"You do know how she feels Paul about having parents that don't care about you."

"I know Sam but I really don't think she wants to hear my problems."

"Just think about it," Sam told him.

"I'll think about it but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to tell her."

* * *

><p>When they came back inside the girls were finished cleaning the kitchen and they were sitting at the table.<p>

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Its fine," Paul said. "I'm going to head home."

"Be careful Paul," Emily said.

"Gabriella, do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," she said softly and he walked over to her

"I'll see you in the morning then," Paul said. "Try to get some sleep tonight ok."

"I'll try," she whispered.

"Call me if you need to ok."

"Ok," she whispered. "Bye Paul."

"Bye Gabriella," he said softly and stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked into his house he went into the kitchen and got something to drink. He couldn't believe how Gabi's mom talked to her and treated her today. He sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. Gabi's mom was bringing back the memories of his parents. His parents took off on him about two years ago he was fifteen when he found out his parents didn't want him. That they blamed him for all their problems. Apparently all their problems started when they found out his mom was pregnant. Paul came home one day when his mom and dad were arguing. He didn't know how the argument started but when he walked in they were arguing about him.<p>

"_I didn't sign up for this Michael," his mom said._

"_Tara, not now Paul will be home any minute and he doesn't need to hear us arguing."_

"_Well maybe its time he heard the truth," she said. "If I hadn't got pregnant with him, I would have never married you and had him, I wouldn't be stuck here, going nowhere."_

"_No one's making you stay."_

"_Don't even start Michael, you know I never wanted a baby, you know what I wanted."_

"_Tara," he said. _

"_Can you honestly say you're happy in this life that we've built here, that we had to build here," she said. "Because we were careless and I got pregnant with Paul." she said. "A child neither of us wanted and don't pretend you wanted him because you didn't."_

"_Yes neither of us wanted a child," he said. "But we made the choice to keep him."_

"_It was a choice we shouldn't have made, he would have been better off somewhere else or if he wasn't born at all," his mom said…._

Paul wiped a tear that ran down his cheek, he hadn't thought about his parents in a long time. He remembered waking up the next day and his mom was gone. His dad stuck around a couple of days after that but then he was gone, leaving Paul all alone. If it hadn't been for Jared's parents and Billy Black he didn't know what he would have done. His parents leaving was what made him angry enough to phase the first time, becoming the second wolf to phase.

* * *

><p>That night Gabi and Cassi were talking before bed.<p>

"Gabi, what's going on with you and Paul?"

"Nothing Cassi, he's just helping me now and being nice to me." she said. "There isn't anything going on between us." she told her. "What about you and Jake?" she asked and Cassi smiled.

"He's so sweet and cute and sexy and I never thought he'd actually want me," Cassi said. "I mean he talked to you everyday, he barely noticed me."

"My locker is next to his Cassi, it's the only reason he spoke to me, he's polite and a nice guy."

"We're supposed to have a date this weekend but I'm thinking of not going."

"Why would you do that Cassi? You've wanted this for a long time."

"Gabi, you might need me."

"No Cassi, you have to go out with him this weekend, I'll be fine," she told her.

"You sure?" Cassi asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Gabi told her.

"Ok," Cassi said. "You know maybe Paul isn't as bad as people think he is."

"Maybe," Gabi sighed.

"He seems to like you, he's kind of protective over you to." Cassi said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I don't understand it either Cassi."

"Maybe there is more to him than people think there is."

"Maybe," she said. "I'm going to try and get some sleep," she told her and turned over and closed her eyes.

"Alright, good night Gabi," Cassi said.

"Goodnight Cassi," she yawned and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"No," Gabi said. "No."<p>

_Justin threw her down on the ground and yanked her pants down._

"No, No, No," Gabi cried.

_Justin straddled her waist and unbuttoned his pants._

"No, don't, no, no."

_Justin raised up enough to slide his pants down, he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head and pushed inside her._

"No!" Gabi exclaimed and sat up in the bed and looked around. She saw Cassi was asleep next to her snoring. Gabi shook her head. Once Cassi was asleep nothing could wake her up. Gabi laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but obviously sleep wasn't going to come to her. She thought about Paul telling her she could call him if she needed to. She grabbed her phone from her bag that was on the floor by the bed and found Paul's number and called him.

Paul was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Paul," Gabi said quietly. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Gabriella," Paul said. "Is everything ok?" he asked and Gabi heard concern in his voice.

"I can't sleep," she told him. "I keep having nightmares."

"I thought Cassi was staying the night with you."

"She is but she's snoring right now." Gabi told him. "When she's asleep nothing can wake her up."

"Oh," Paul said.

"I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll just go outside and get some air, it might help." she said.

"You're not bothering me Gabriella," he told her. "Don't think that."

"You were sleeping," she said. "I'll let you get back to sleep," she told him.

"I don't live to far from Sam," he told her. "About three houses over."

"Ok,"

"Well if you were serious about getting some air, I'll meet you in Sam's back yard," he said.

"Paul you don't have to do that," she said.

"I can be there in like seven minutes," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Ok, I'm on my way," he told her and hung the phone up and got out of bed. He grabbed some shorts and slipped them on, then grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and then ran out the door to meet Gabi.

* * *

><p>When Paul got to Sam's Gabi was sitting on the porch waiting for him. He walked over and sat next to her.<p>

"You want to talk about it?" Paul asked.

"Not really," she said.

"It could help Gabriella," Paul told her.

"What is there to talk about Paul, I have nightmares about what Justin did to me," she said quietly. "I may never stop having nightmares."

"Gabriella, the nightmares won't last forever, life will go back to somewhat normal one day," he told her and she looked over at him.

"I hope so." she sighed and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Gabriella," Paul said. "So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Romantic movies, comedies," she answered. "An occasional action movie."

"I figured you liked those sappy romantic movies," he said. "Most girls do."

"Yeah but unlike most girls I know real guys don't act like that."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"They don't give you flowers just because, they don't hold your hand just because they like the way your hands fit together and they don't want to be with you all the time just because the thought of being without you hurts to much." she sighed.

"Sam and Emily are like that," Paul told her. "They just like spending time together because they're totally in love with each other."

"But not many people find something like that Paul," she said.

"I know but it is possible," he told her.

"I've never even had a boyfriend," she told him.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"You seem shocked," she said.

"I'm just a little surprised you've never had a boyfriend," he said. "You're so pretty Gabriella."

"I guess you're the only one who thinks so," she sighed.

"No I'm not Gabriella," he told her. "I'm definitely not the only guy who thinks you're pretty."

"You're just the only guy willing to tell me," she sighed. "I mean my mom told me I wasn't pretty."

"Well your mom doesn't count Gabriella," he told her.

"Its not like she cares about me anyway," Gabriella sighed. "Or that she loves me or anything." she added and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Gabriella I know it hurts to find out your mom doesn't care about you," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her. "You're parents are supposed to be the ones that take care of you and love you no matter what you do and it hurts to find out that they don't."

"Paul," Gabi said. "You ok?"

"Don't worry about me Gabriella, I'm fine."

"Paul," she said softly.

"My parents didn't care about me," he told her. "My mom definitely didn't want me, I was an accident, the reason my parents got married and my mom had to live here."

"Paul," she whispered.

"I overheard my parents arguing when I was fifteen and I heard my mom tell my dad I would have been better off somewhere else or not born at all." he told her and Gabi looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry Paul," she said and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, they both left me."

"What?" Gabi asked shocked. "They just left you, like took off and didn't care what happened to you."

"Yes they just left me, if it hadn't been for Billy and Jared's parents, I don't know what would have happened."

"So where do you live now?"

"By myself, I'm legally able to be by myself."

"I'm so sorry Paul," Gabi whispered and laid her head on his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her "You didn't deserve that." she said. "You deserved better."

"You do to Gabriella," Paul told her and she smiled as she tucked her legs under her.

"You're so warm," she sighed.

"It bothers you," he said.

"No, I like it," she told him and he smiled. "So can we talk about something besides our crappy parents now?"

"We can talk about anything you want," Paul said. "We can talk about how your frogs look like dogs when you draw or…"

"Paul," she said and slapped his arm. "That's mean."

"You said it, you're the one who told me about it."

"I know," she sighed. "Do you remember everything I tell you?"

"I try."

"Why?"

"Because I find you interesting," he said. "And you know I think you're amazing." he added and she smiled. "And I'm also going to hold you to letting me see your photos sometime."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." she said.

"Well I really would like to see them sometime."

"I know," she yawned.

"You're sleepy," he said.

"I'm just going to have nightmares," she said.

"Maybe not," Paul said. "You have to sleep Gabriella, you need rest." he said. "I don't want to see something happen to you because you're exhausted." he told her. "You at least have to try to rest ok Gabriella," he said. "Gabriella," he said and he looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and he smiled. He stood up scooping her up in his arms bridal style, her head fell against his chest and he smiled as he walked inside Sam's house and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Have good dreams Gabriella," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "See you in the morning." he added and stood up and walked out of the room and back to his house, hoping tomorrow Gabi would be able to go to school, that she would get some sleep.


	11. The verdict

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

The next morning when Gabi woke up she felt a little rested. After talking to Paul she actually got some sleep last night and she was ready to go back to school today. Cassi and Gabi got up and got ready for school and then went to have breakfast.

"So did you sleep better last night?" Cassi asked as they sat down with bowls of cereal.

"I had one nightmare but I was able to fall back asleep."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Well after I called Paul and talked to him I was able to fall back asleep." Gabi admitted.

"You're depending on Paul a lot," Emily said.

"I know," she sighed. "He's probably getting tired of me," she added.

"If Paul was getting tired of helping you he'd let you know, trust me on that," Emily told her and she nodded.

"He's supposed to pick me up for school," Gabi said. "You need a ride?" she asked Cassi.

"You think Paul would mind?" Cassi asked.

"Not if Gabi asked him to," Emily said.

"Emily, its not like that." Gabi said.

"I'm just saying, I think Paul would do almost anything you asked him to," Emily said and Gabi shook her head and took her empty bowl to the sink just as the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Morning," Paul said and he glanced over at Gabi.

"You look rested," Paul said.

"Yeah I slept really good last night," Gabi said. "Thanks." she added and he smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I just need to grab my bag," she said. "Can Cassi ride with us?"

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks," Cassi smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the three of them walked out of Sam's.<p>

"Of course you have a truck," Cassi said when she saw the rundown Chevy outside.

"Of course," Paul said. "Come on," he added.

"I'm not sitting in the middle," Cassi said.

"I don't mind sitting in the middle," Gabi said and walked over to the truck, Paul smiled and followed her. The three of them got in the truck with Gabi between Paul and Cassi and Paul started the truck and drove towards school.

When they got to school Cassi jumped out of the truck.

"I'm going to find Jake, you ok?" Cassi asked Gabi.

"I'll be ok," Gabi assured her, "We'll be right behind you."

"See you later," Cassi said and ran off.

"Come on," Paul said and the two of them got out of the truck and fell in step beside each other as they walked towards the school.

"So thanks for coming over last night," she said.

"I really didn't mind Gabriella," he told her and she smiled. "So you slept last night?"

"Yeah after I talked to you, I slept through the night," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could help Gabriella," he said. "And you actually fell asleep on me." he told her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"I wasn't complaining." he told her.

"Paul," she said.

"Well I wasn't," he said.

"Well still, thanks."

"Anytime Gabriella," he said. "I have to work after school so I hope everything goes ok with the social worker."

"Me to Paul," she said as they stopped at her locker.

"Well I'll see you at lunch ok," he said.

"Ok Paul," she smiled and he walked away to get to his first class.

* * *

><p>Gabi grabbed her books out of her locker and closed it. She turned to go to class and saw Embry was now standing in front of her.<p>

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Embry."

"You look like you got some sleep last night."

"I did," she said.

"So you're ready for this afternoon then?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be Embry," she sighed.

"Things are going to work out," Embry told her.

"I really hope so Embry," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>At lunch Gabi walked in the cafeteria, Cassi was already sitting beside Jacob and all the other guys were there to. Gabi walked over and took the seat next to Paul.<p>

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey Paul."

"You going to eat?" he asked and Gabi glanced over at his tray of food, it looked like he had enough for about five normal people.

"No," she said.

"You should eat Gabriella, you have a long day ahead of you," he told her. "You have that appointment this afternoon."

"As much as I hate to agree with Paul, he is right Gabi," Embry said.

"I'm ok," she told them.

"Do you like cheeseburgers?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

"Fries?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ok," he said and grabbed a napkin and took a cheeseburger off his tray and sat it on the napkin with some fries and slid it over to her. "Eat," he told her and all the guys looked shocked.

"You should feel special Gabi, Paul never shares his food with anyone," Jared told her and Gabi nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Shut up Jared," Paul growled and then he turned to Gabi. "Something to drink?" he asked. "Tea, water, juice?"

"Some kind of juice would be ok," she said.

"Ok," he said and stood up and went to get her something.

When he got up to get her something he stood there looking at the juice, there was apple, orange fruit punch and then some lemonade. He grabbed the lemonade and paid for it then walked back to the table and sat down and put the lemonade in front of her.

"You like lemonade?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks Paul," she said and he just smiled and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day all the guys wished Gabi and Embry good luck since they were going to meet with the social worker. Sam was picking them up from school and Embry's mom was meeting them there. Paul was the only one that hadn't talked to them after school. Sam would be here any second and Embry and Gabi would have to leave. Gabi had really hoped to see him before she left. She let out a sigh and shook her head.<p>

"You're nervous," Embry said.

"A little," she admitted. "I have no idea how this is going to go."

"Me either Gabi," Embry sighed.

"Gabriella!"

"Paul," Gabi said and turned around.

"I have to get to work but I just want to wish you and Embry good luck today with the social worker." he said and Gabi smiled.

"I'm really nervous Paul," she admitted.

"I know you must be but just tell the truth Gabriella, answer all the social workers questions honestly," he told her. "Don't hold anything back because you're afraid of hurting your mom."

"Ok," she whispered.

"I'll be home by ten, you can call me and tell me how it went if you want," he said.

"Thanks Paul," she said.

"Well I have to go, I'll talk to you later," he said and she nodded and he ran off towards his truck.

* * *

><p>Sam drove Embry and Gabi to the office they were meeting the social worker at. Everyone would be going in separately to talk of course. When Gabi went inside the room she saw a woman who looked to be late twenties, early thirties. She had short dark hair and wore a pair of thin framed glasses, she looked to be about average height sitting down and she was thin and pretty.<p>

"Gabriella Carter," she said. "Please have a seat." she added and Gabi sat down.

"I'm Julie Mills," she said. "I know you must be nervous but we really are here to help you," she told her. "Why don't you start by just telling me what's going on and I'll ask questions when I need to."

"Alright." Gabi whispered. "Well I live with my mom and…"

"What's your moms name Gabriella?" Julie asked.

"Can you please call me Gabi?"

"Of course," Julie smiled. "Your moms name?"

"Hannah Carter." Gabi said.

"Ok, go on Gabi," Julie said. "So I live with my mom, Hannah. She always either has these men over at our house or she is either at their house."

"Gabi I may know what you mean but I need you to tell me for the record."

"She sleeps with them, has sex with them." Gabi said and Julie nodded. "She's not home a lot either."

"So you take care of yourself then?" Julie asked.

"Mostly I do," Gabi admitted. "She doesn't even seem to want me around, she kind of made a pass at one my friends from school."

"And what is this friends name?" Julie asked.

"Paul Lahote," she said and Julie nodded. "He actually told her no and he was with me the other night when, I think she would have hit me if he hadn't stopped her, she was mad about this, me trying to get out of her house and she drew her hand back."

"Has she ever hit you Gabi?"

"No."

"Lets talk about the rape Gabi, ok."

"Ok," Gabi whispered and shifted uncomfortably.

"It happened in your home."

"Yes, he is one of the guys my mom sleeps with."

"Your mom knows this happened?"

"Yes and she doesn't seem to care, told me I couldn't be a virgin forever." Gabi said quietly. "My mom was more upset I broke her bowl than what happened to me."

"Did anyone else happen to hear this."

"Sam Uley and Paul."

"Paul's name seems to be coming up a lot," Julie said. "Is he the one helping you out."

"I have a few people helping me out, Sam and Emily my best friend Cassi…"

"But is Paul the one you're talking to the one you seem to trust."

"Yes he is."

"Ok Gabi," Julie said. "I need to ask you, do you want to be out of your house?"

"Yes, I really want out," Gabi said.

"Would you like to live with your aunt and Cousin, Lisa and Embry Call?"

"Yes I would," Gabi said.

"Ok Gabi, that's it for now, I'm going to talk with Embry and Lisa now ok," she said and Gabi nodded. "And you can go now."

"Thank you,"

"I'll be in touch after I talk to Embry and Lisa," she said.

"Ok," Gabi said quietly and stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ok?" Embry said and she nodded.<p>

"She should be out for you or your mom in a minute."

"Alright." Embry said and Julie walked out.

"Embry, come on in." Julie said.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, she said I could go and that she would be in touch." Gabi told him.

"Ok," Sam said and took up.

"Gabi," Lisa said. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute alone, if that's ok."

"Ok," she agreed.

"I'll wait outside for you," Sam told her and she nodded and then walked over and sat by Lisa.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," Lisa said. "I had no idea what was going on with Hannah," she told her. "Why didn't you tell someone?"<p>

"I didn't think anyone would care," she said quietly.

"People do care Gabi ad are willing to help you but sometimes you do have to ask."

"I know." she said. "I appreciate you being willing to let me live with you."

"You are family Gabi," she told her. "And family should be there for each other and help each other out." she sighed. "Hannah's never been responsible."

"As soon as everything is settled, Embry and all the boys will help you pack all your stuff up and move it in."

"Ok," she sighed. "Aunt Lisa, do you know anything about my father?" she asked.

"Gabi, that is better left alone," she told her.

"Just answer one question honestly for me about him, please."

"Alright," she sighed.

"Is he really dead?" Gabi asked.

"WHAT!" Lisa exclaimed, "Hannah told you he was dead," she shook her head. "Gabi your father is not dead he's very much alive."

"Ok," she said.

"I can't believe….I guess I shouldn't be shocked at anything Hannah does." she said quietly. "You're going to Sam and Emilys right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Ok, I'm sure Embry will be by later, he always drops by Sam's."

"Ok, I'll see you later then," Gabi said and turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting for her outside.<p>

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Its fine Sam," she said softly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said and Sam led her to the car and the two of them got in and he drove to his house.

* * *

><p>Gabi lay awake in bed that night thinking about what Lisa had told her, her father wasn't dead. She knew her mom was lying to her, she just wondered why. Gabi glanced over at the clock and saw it was 10:30. Paul said he would be home at ten and that she could call him, maybe he wouldn't be to tired from work. Gabi sat up in bed and grabbed her phone and called Paul.<p>

"Hello," he answered.

"Paul, you were sleeping," she said.

"Yeah but its ok, I was hoping you would call me," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"So how did it go?"

"It seemed to go ok, she said she'd be in touch after she talks to Lisa and Embry, so hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"I hope so Gabriella," he said.

"Me to," she sighed. "So I talked to my Aunt Lisa today and she told me my dad wasn't dead like my mom told me."

"Really?" Paul asked. "You said you didn't believe he was dead."

"But she won't say anything else just that it was better left alone."

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"You sure, I can come over." he said.

"There's really no reason for you to do that Paul," she told him.

"There is if you want me to," he said.

"Don't worry about me Paul, I'll see you at school tomorrow," she told him.

"I'm coming over, I'll be in the back yard in like less than five minutes," he told her and hung up, giving her no time to argue. Gabi let out a sigh and made her way outside to meet Paul.

* * *

><p>Gabi walked outside and sat down on the porch to wait for Paul. He showed up as soon as she sat down and sat down next to her.<p>

"You know hanging up on me and giving me no time to argue was kind of rude."

"I know but maybe I just wanted to see for myself you were ok," he said and she smiled.

"Paul," she said.

"What are you going to do now that you know your dad is alive and out there somewhere?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Why?"

"Well Lisa said it was better left alone."

"Lisa says its better to just leave your dad alone and not bother with him basically and your mom wanted you to believe your dad is dead," he said. "Kind of makes you wonder what they're hiding."

"I know but I have other things to worry about now." she told him.

"I know," he said. "So want a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Maybe we could hang out a little after school if you want," he said hopefully.

"Where would we go?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The beach, a walk in the woods."

"I heard there were wolves in the woods," she said nervously.

"You have no reason to be afraid of the wolves Gabriella, they're here to protect you, they would never hurt you," he told her.

"How do you know?"

"I just know ok," he told her. "Just trust me ok."

"Alright," she said. "We'll hang out tomorrow."

"Ok, so I'll see you in the morning for school."

"See you in the morning Paul." she said. "Good night."

"Good night Gabriella."

* * *

><p>The next day Gabi was sitting with the guys and Cassi at lunch when her cell phone rang.<p>

"Who could be calling me?" she said and dug her phone out of her bag. "Hello."

"Gabi its Sam."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"The social worker called. They want all of us to come back again today in front of the judge, I've already talked to Lisa and she'll be there and I just need you to tell Embry, Lisa will be there to get you two with changes of clothes."

"Ok Sam," she said.

"Are you with Paul?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him please."

"Sam wants to talk to you." she said and handed her phone to Paul.

"What is it Gabi?" Embry asked

"Social worker wants us back today, your mom is picking us up after school."

"Ok," Embry said.

"Sam, what is it?" Paul asked.

"I need you to do your normal patrol today instead of switching with Embry," Sam told him. "He has to go with Gabi back to the social worker." he told him and Paul stood up and walked a few steps away where Gabi couldn't hear him.

"Sam I had plans with Gabriella this afternoon," he told him.

"Well she's going to be with the social worker," Sam pointed out.

"Not all afternoon," Paul said. "Sam."

"Just make plans with her for tomorrow ok," Sam told him. "I really need you to patrol with Jake today."

"I'm patrolling tomorrow to Sam," he said.

"Embry will cover you tomorrow," Sam told him.

"Ok Sam," he said and hung up. He walked back over and sat down by Gabi and handed her the phone.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah Gabriella its fine," he sighed.

"We have to go back to meet with the social worker again, I think maybe in front of a judge this time," she said. "Things seem to be moving fast."

"Yeah they do," Paul said. "But maybe that means you'll be out of your house soon."

"I hope so," she said. "So I can't meet you right after school, maybe afterwards."

"I can't Gabriella, I have to go to work after school, I just got called in, they need me."

"Oh," she whispered. "Ok."

"Tomorrow Gabriella ok," he said.

"Alright." she said. "Whatever."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry ok, but you can call me like you did last night and tell me how it went ok."

"I won't bother you Paul," she said quietly.

"You don't bother me Gabriella, don't think that," he told her. "Call me tonight, I'll be at home by ten, probably before."

"Ok," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over Embry caught up with Paul before he could leave.<p>

"You're covering for me today," Embry stated.

"Yep," Paul said.

"What were you and Gabi going to do anyway?"

"I don't probably just go to the beach, she was supposed to decide." Paul told him.

"I know Gabi seemed to be looking forward to hanging out with you this afternoon."

"I guess so," Paul sighed. "Hopefully I won't have to cancel on her tomorrow to," he added and walked away.

* * *

><p>After school Gabi and Embry changed into the clothes Embry's mom had brought for them.<p>

"Everything is going to be ok, try to relax," Embry told her.

"I am," she sighed. "Maybe all this will be over soon."

"I hope so Gabi,"

* * *

><p>When they got to the courthouse they all went inside. Each of them sat one by one with the judge, talking over the same things they talked over with the social worker. A few hours later, Embry, his mom, Gabi and her mom were all sitting in the court room with the judge and the social worker.<p>

"Ok, I'm faced with a difficult decision, placing a teenager in a home away from her parent." she began. "Taking a child away from a parent at any age is always difficult but in this case after hearing everyone talk and listening to what is going on it has made my decision easier," she told them. "Also having a family member willing to take Gabi in makes the decision a lot easier that it could have been." she said and Gabi looked over at Embry nervously and he took her hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I have made my decision, effective immediately," the judge said. "Gabriella Carter will be removed from her mothers home and allowed to live with her Aunt, Lisa Call at least until the age of eighteen," the judge said and Gabi let out a relieved sigh and smiled and laid her head on Embry's shoulder. "Now as for you Ms. Carter," the judge said and turned to look at Gabi's mom. "My suggestion for you is that you stop acting like a girl in her twenties and grow up and take responsibility for your actions," the judge told her. "Or things could get a lot worse for you." the judge said. "I better not see you in my courtroom again," she told her. "Ok, tomorrow Gabriella may start moving all of her things out of her house and you Ms. Carter, will not interfere or try to stop her from taking anything that is hers or cause any trouble," the judge told her. "Or there will be consequences."

"Its finally over," Gabi sighed relieved.

"Yes, tomorrow after school we'll help you start packing up," he said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Embry and Gabi went to Sam's after the judge let them go to tell everyone the news. Everyone was there except Jacob and Paul, they were working but Gabi had called Cassi and asked her to meet them there so she could tell everyone.<p>

Embry and Gabi walked in and everyone turned to look at them.

"So?" Cassi asked.

"I can move my stuff in with Embry and Aunt Lisa tomorrow," Gabi said.

"Thank god," Sam said.

"We'll all be there to help you," Sam told her.

"Thanks," Gabi said. "The more people I have to help the quicker I can get out."

"I'm so happy you're finally getting out," Cassi told her. "I'll help you decorate your new room," she added.

"Thanks," Gabi smiled.

* * *

><p>That night Gabi waited for time to call Paul she actually wanted to tell him what happened, she was happy, she was getting out of her house for good, after tomorrow she's never have to go back. She picked up her phone and called Paul.<p>

"Gabriella," he said. "I was fixing to call you, I want to know how it went."

"Well…"

"You know what I'm on my way meet me outside," he said and hung the phone up. Gabi smiled and made her way outside to meet Paul.

Gabi was standing on the back porch when Paul walked up.

"So?"

"I can move in with Embry and his mom tomorrow," she told him and he smiled.

"That's great Gabriella!" he said happily.

"I know we were going to hang out tomorrow but I was hoping maybe we could do it after that." she said. "You'll be able to help me move my stuff out won't you?"

"Gabriella I wish I could but they need me to work tomorrow again, I'm so so sorry."

"Its fine Paul," she said. "I guess you're busy all weekend to."

"Yes, Gabriella, I'm working all weekend to," he told her.

"Ok," she said quietly. "But I would appreciate it if you would just tell me if you didn't want to spend time with me or if you're getting tired of helping me instead of telling me you have to work," she said sadly.

"Gabriella no, please don't think that, I really do have to work and I wish I could be there to help you tomorrow and hang out with you this weekend but I can't, I really do have to work."

"Well if that's true, you need to tell your boss to give you a day off," Gabi said and Paul smiled.

"I'll give him the message," Paul smiled. "Gabriella, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school ok."

"Ok," she said quietly. "But don't go to any trouble for me."

"Gabriella, I…." he said. "please don't hate me I'm sorry I have to keep cancelling on you maybe Monday after school…"

"You'll have to work to," she said. "I'm going to bed Paul," she told him and turned away and walked inside. Paul watched her walk away feeling horrible that he hurt her and that she thought he didn't want to spend time with her because spending time with her is all he wanted to do and in the morning he was definitely going to give Sam Gabi's message about him needing a day off. He let out a sigh and turned and walked away heading back to his house, he would see Gabi in the morning before school and do everything he could to fix things with Gabi because he couldn't let her think he didn't care or want to spend time with her.


	12. Moving Day

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**Words in bold are wolf thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

The next morning Gabi went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Sam is going to pick you up after school and all the guys are meeting you at your house to help you pack your stuff up," Emily told her.

"Everyone except Paul because he has to work again and apparently he has to work all weekend to," Gabi sighed as Emily sat a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. "Thank you."

"You sound like you don't believe him," Emily said.

"Well if he's getting tired of hanging around me all he has to do is say so," she said quietly.

"Gabi, that's not what's going on ok," Emily said as she sat at the table with her. "Paul does have to work I promise ok."

"Ok," she said softly. "He is picking me up for school today," she told her.

"See, if Paul didn't want to be around you he wouldn't pick you up for school." Emily told her.

"I guess so," she sighed as Sam walked in. "I told Paul he should tell his boss to give him a day off," she told Emily.

"Morning," he said and walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek. "And maybe Paul's boss will give him a day off this weekend," he said to Gabi and she sighed.

"Maybe but I won't hold my breath, he's probably enjoying work because he's not having to put up with me."

"Gabi, don't think like that ok, because Paul's not trying to avoid you."

"She's right Gabi, Paul isn't trying to avoid you." Sam told her.

"If you say so," Gabi sighed.

"Gabi I'll pick you up after school today," he said. "I'm sure Emily told you already," he said and she nodded. "We'll get you all packed up and moved in with Embry and his mom."

"She told me," Gabi said. "Thanks," as she finished off her breakfast. "I'm going to get my stuff for school, Paul will be here soon." she told him and got up from the table and walked away.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she's ok Sam," Emily said. " You heard her, Gabi just thinks Paul just doesn't want to spend time with her, that he's getting tired of hanging out with her and helping her."

"But that's not true," Sam said.

"We know that because we know Paul but Gabi doesn't really know that."

"Why would she think that anyway?" Sam asked. "I know she just talked about it but I don't really get it."

"Well lets see they had plans yesterday that got cancelled not only because of Gabi having to go to Court but because Paul was covering for Embry," Emily said. "He's not helping today because he's covering for Embry and he's not spending time with Gabi because he's patrolling all weekend," Emily told him. "What is she supposed to think because it does sound like he's trying to avoid her."

"I haven't talked to Embry yet but he owes Paul, he'll cover for Paul some this weekend," Sam said as the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Morning," Paul said. "Gabriella ready?"

"Yeah, she just went to grab her stuff," Emily told him

"Paul, Embry is going to cover your weekend shifts," Sam told him.

"Really?" Paul asked shocked. "You've talked to him already?"

"No but he'll do it," Sam told him.

"Well I won't get my hopes up until he agrees and I definitely won't say anything to Gabriella until I know for sure."

"Ok I understand but Embry owes you Paul you've been on patrol the last three days, I think your boss can give you a day off," Sam said and Paul smiled.

"Did she say something?" Paul asked.

"I overheard her talking to Emily," Sam said. "I'll talk to Embry this afternoon."

"Ok," Paul said. "But I'm not telling Gabriella until I know for sure." he added.

"Ok Paul," Sam sighed as Gabi walked back in the room.

"Gabriella," Paul smiled.

"Morning Paul," she said

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she sighed.

"See you this afternoon," Gabi said and followed Paul out the door and they got in Paul's truck and he started the drive to school.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to get all your stuff packed up this afternoon?" Paul asked.<p>

"Yeah I am," she said. "I wish you could be there."

"I do to Gabriella but I have work," he sighed.

"And all weekend," she sighed.

"I'll come see you when I get off."

"If you want to, but don't go to any trouble for me," she told him as he parked his truck in a parking spot at school.

"Its not any trouble Gabriella," he assured her. "I thought we were becoming friends, you say you trust me."

"I do trust you Paul," she told him.

"Then I'll see you tonight ok, I'll call you when I get done working."

"Ok," Gabi smiled and got out of Paul's truck and the two of them walked inside together.

* * *

><p>At lunch Gabi slid into the empty seat by Paul, he looked over at her and smiled.<p>

"So, Jake and I need to start on our history project soon Paul," Gabi told him. "And since your body is basically our project, we need you." she said. "I know you're working all weekend and today."

"I guess Monday we can start, I'm supposed to not work Monday," he said.

"Ok," she said as a girl walked over to Paul.

"Hey Paul," she smiled. Gabi looked over at the girl, she was tall and thin with long blonde hair, flat stomach and nice curves, her name was Linley.

"Linley," Paul said.

"Where have you been the past few days?" she asked.

"Busy Linley," he sighed and she sat down on his lap and slid her arms around his neck.

"Well I was hoping we could meet up tonight, have some fun," she said and leaned in to kiss him but he jerked his head away, all the guys looked shocked.

"Don't," he told her, "I have to work tonight," he told her.

"After work?" she asked.

"I already have plans," he told her. "And I don't think you and I will be having any kind of fun anymore Linley."

"You don't mean that," she said shocked and leaned in closer again.

"I mean it," he told her. "Get off me," he said but she didn't move. "NOW!" he demanded and she jumped up and ran off.

"You know you don't need to cancel plans because of me Paul," Gabi told him. "I don't want to be the reason you don't do what you want."

"Gabriella I never do anything I don't want to," he told her. "I would rather hang out with you than her anyway." he said and she smiled.

"If you say so," she sighed.

* * *

><p>After school Sam picked Gabi up in his truck and they drove to her house. Jacob had Jared's truck, he was patrolling with Paul and Cassi and Kim were with Jacob. Embry and Quil rode in his moms car. All of them went inside and Gabi showed them to her room and they guys started moving the heavy stuff out, like her bed and chest of drawers. With the guys helping it really wasn't going to take long to get all her stuff packed up and moved in with Embry. They were loading up the last of Gabi's stuff when her mom pulled into the yard. She walked passed all the guys loading the cars up and into the house where Gabi was, Embry, Jacob and Cassi were with her.<p>

"Gabi," her mom said. "You've finally gotten what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Gabi asked.

"You're finally getting away from me."

"Mom, I wish it didn't have to be this way," Gabi told her.

"Well you know what Gabi, its better this way, I can live life the way I see fit and not worry about you being here, in the way."

"Mom," Gabi said quietly but her mom kept talking like she didn't hear Gabi, oblivious to the shocked stares, Jacob, Embry and Cassi were giving her.

"So now you won't be in my way and I won't have to worry about you accusing guys of things they didn't do," her mom said spitefully.

"I haven't…" Gabi said as her eyes filled with tears. "I would never do that."

"And as far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter anymore." her mom spat and Gabi turned and ran out of the house.

"Gabi," Cassi called and ran after her. Embry and Jacob turned to her mom.

"I am so glad Gabi is getting out of here away from you," Embry told her. "I know she'll be a lot happier." he added. "Gabi deserves a hell of a lot better than you," he said angrily. "Lets go Jake." Embry said and turned and walked out of the house.

"Gabi!" Cassi yelled as she ran after her and Gabi turned around and Cassi saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"My mom hates me," Gabi cried.

"Gabi, you deserve so much better than her and you're finally out, I know you're going to be much happier now."

"I hope so," she whispered as Jacob and Embry walked out.

"Gabi," Embry said.

"I'm fine, lets just get out of here," she told him and he nodded and they all got in the cars and drove off.

* * *

><p>In the woods Paul was running patrol with Jared, everything was quiet and Paul was a lot quieter than normal as well.<p>

"**Hey what's going on with you?" Jared asked.**

"**Nothing is going on."**

"**What about Linley, at lunch?" **

"**Maybe I'm just tired of Linley and all the other girls, they never change." he told him. "Its not like they actually like me."**

"**Did you imprint on Gabi?" Jared asked.**

"**No Jared, I just, I don't know, I just like Gabriella and I want to keep her safe," he told him, "but she thinks I don't want to be around her anymore." he added sadly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Well our plans were broken yesterday because I covered for Embry, she wanted me to meet her after court and I couldn't," he told him. "I couldn't be there for her today because I'm covering for Embry and I can't spend time with her this weekend because I'm on patrol." he said. "She thinks I'm making excuses but I'm not."**

"**I'm sorry Paul," Jared told him. "None of us want to hurt Gabi intentionally, she's been through a lot."**

"**Yeah well Sam said he was going to get Embry to cover some for me this weekend but I won't get my hopes up and I won't make plans with Gabriella only to have to break them and hurt her again."**

"**Paul, have you really looked at Gabi, like in the eyes?"**

"**No, why would I want to do that?' he asked.**

"**Because I think maybe, just maybe she's your imprint," Jared told him. "It already seems as if you two are connected but if she is your imprint, they can't keep you away from her and they will have to give you and Gabi time together."**

"**That's true but I doubt Gabriella is my imprint I don't deserve her." he said. "I'll probably only hurt her anyway, you know me."**

"**Better than anyone else and you won't hurt her."**

* * *

><p>Once the guys got Gabi all moved into the house with Embry and his mom, Gabi thanked them for all their help and went to her room and laid down on her bed. Everyone soon left and it was just Jacob, Cassi, Embry and Sam there.<p>

"Is she ok, she hasn't came out of her room," Sam said.

"She's probably hurt by those things her mom said," Jacob told him. "I can't believe it," he added.

"Me either, I'm going to try and talk to her," Cassi said and walked away.

"While she's gone, I need to speak with you," Sam said to Embry.

"What is it Sam?"

"You need to cover Paul this weekend," Sam told him.

"Its Gabi's first weekend here Sam, I should help her get settled."

"Embry, Paul has covered for you, he's been on patrol for three days in a row and if he patrols all weekend that's five days without a break." Sam told him. "Paul deserves this and it should be you that covers him."

"Maybe so but I really should be here for Gabi," Embry said and Sam shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Fine Embry," Sam said and Embry smiled. "Jake?"

"Sam I have plans with Cassi, we don't really know each other that well yet." Jacob said.

"Ok, I understand that." Sam said and he turned to Embry. "I won't make you cover for Paul this weekend."

"Thanks Sam," he said.

"Don't thank me Embry, Paul is off schedule Monday like normal and then he was on patrol Tuesday through Saturday you will cover his shifts all week and yours, just like he's done for you and you won't give me any excuses this time, you are on patrol starting Monday after school, Paul is getting his break whether you like it or not because Gabi needs him."

"Fine," Embry sighed but it was clear he wasn't happy about it. "Paul gets the week off." he added.

* * *

><p>Cassi walked to Gabi's new bedroom and knocked on the door and went inside and over to the bed.<p>

"Gabi," she said. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered.

"Gabi, I'm here to help you if you need me, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm fine," she told Cassi.

"Then come out of your room and get something to eat and talk to Embry."

"I will later Cassi," she said and Cassi let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Jacob asked.<p>

"She doesn't want to talk about anything," Cassi sighed. "At least not with me," she sighed and Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just give her time, she's upset, you heard the things her mom said to her today," Jacob said.

"I know," Cassi sighed.

"I'll go try and talk to her," Embry said and he walked back to Gabi's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Gabi," Embry said knocking on the door. "Gabi," he said and opened the door and walked inside her room. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Gabi," he said, "please talk to me." he said.<p>

"Theres nothing to talk about Embry, my mom hates me," she said softly.

"You can't believe that," he said.

"I do Embry and you can't possibly know what it feels to be hated by your own mother," she told him.

"Gabi," Embry said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said quietly.

"Ok Gabi but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," she said softly and Embry stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>"So?" Sam asked.<p>

"She just told me I don't what its like to be hated by your own mother," Embry sighed.

"Well none of us know how that feels," Cassi sighed.

"Well one person does," Sam said.

"I think Paul might be the only one that will be able to get through to her," Jacob said.

"He's been where she has," Sam sighed. "I'll handle it," Sam said. "He's supposed to come by after work anyway but that's a few hours away," he sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he added and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Maybe I won't hurt her," Paul said. "I told her I would come by after I finished patrolling to see how everything went."<strong>

"**She seem ok with that?" Jared asked.**

"**Yeah, she wanted me to help today but I agreed to cover for Embry so he could be there to help her get settled in his house."**

"**Paul, by helping Embry out like you have you are helping Gabi whether she realizes it or not," Jared told him and Paul let out a sigh and nodded. **

"**I just hope everything went ok," Paul said. "I have a feeling it didn't," he said. **

"**So you're really done with Linley, like you really meant what you said today?" Jared asked surprised.**

"**Yes, I meant what I said to Linley today."**

"**Wow," Jared said surprised. "But you were fine sleeping around with every pretty girl you could get until the day Gabi walked over to the table to tell Jake he was going to help her out on their project."**

"**I know," Paul said. "Gabriella is different from all those other girls and I should have never treated her like she was one of them."**

"**No you shouldn't have," Jared told him.**

"**Gabriella is so amazing and smart and beautiful and a lot stronger than she thinks she is."**

"**She has to be to go through everything she's been through."**

"**Yeah," Paul sighed and the two wolves turned as they felt Sam phase in.**

"**Sam," Paul said. "What's wrong?"**

"**Gabi, she's went into her bedroom and no one can get her to come out and talk, you might be the only one to get through to her, her mom showed up while the guys were loading her stuff up I don't know exactly what was said but…"**

"**It wasn't good," Paul growled. **

"**I'm going to take the rest of the patrol, you go see if you can help Gabi." **

"**I will Sam." he said. "Thanks."**

"**Don't thank me yet…About this weekend."**

"**Its not going to happen is it?" he asked.**

"**No, Paul the bad news is you have patrol all weekend but the good news is Embry is taking all your shifts next week so after Sunday, you're free for the week, until next Monday."**

"**Well that's something," he said. "Thanks Sam."**

"**Just get to Gabi," Sam told him and Paul ran off towards Embry's house. **

* * *

><p>When Paul got close to Embry's he phased back and slipped his shorts on. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Embry opened it and glared at him.<p>

"Where is she?" Paul asked.

"You're supposed to be on patrol with Jared," Embry said.

"Yeah well Sam said Gabriella needed me and he took over for me since no one else would." he told him as Cassi walked over.

"Paul," Cassi said. "Maybe you can help, Gabi seems to listen to you."

"I'm going to try Cassi, if Embry will let me in." he said and Embry looked over at Cassi and let out a sigh and moved aside to let him in.

"You know where the extra bedroom is, that's Gabi's room now."

"Ok," he said and walked to Gabi's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Paul stopped in front of the closed bedroom door and knocked.<p>

"Gabriella," he said softly as he opened the door. He peeked in and saw her lying on the bed. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Gabriella, sweetheart what happened today?" he asked. "Talk to me." he said softly. "Open your eyes, please." he said and Gabi's eyes fluttered open and before Paul could look away, Gabi looked up at him and their eyes met and Paul felt his whole world shift, Gabi was all that mattered to him now, she was his whole world, he would do anything for her, be whatever she wanted, he never wanted to hurt her and never wanted to see her hurt and looking at her right now broke his heart, he knew and felt how much she was hurting. Paul had just found his imprint. He smiled at her.

"Paul," she whispered. "I thought you were working."

"Sam told me what happened today, he came and got me and I left."

"Paul don't loose your job because of me."

"I'm not going to loose my job Gabriella, trust me on that," he said and she nodded. "what did your mom say."

"It doesn't matter Paul," she whispered.

"It matters to me Gabriella," he told her and he stood up and sat on the bed with her. "Sit up Gabriella." he said and she did and looked over at him. "Now tell me what she said, I've been where you are with my parents," he said. "I know its not the same but I understand," he said. "You know you can talk to me,"

"I know," she whispered.

"What happened with your mom?" he asked.

"She said some things."

"What kind of things Gabriella?" he asked.

"She said I've finally gotten what I want, I'm getting away from her," she said quietly.

"Gabriella," he whispered.

"I tried to tell her it didn't have to be like this," Gabi said sadly.

"What did she say?" Paul asked and Gabi looked over at him and he saw her eyes fill with tears. "Gabriella."

"That its better this way, She said she can live her life the way she sees fit and not worry about me being in the way." Gabi said as tears fell down her cheeks. "She said I wouldn't be in her way anymore and she wouldn't have to worry about me accusing guys of things they didn't do." she told him and Paul wiped her tears with her thumbs. "She said as far as she as concerned she didn't have a daughter anymore."

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," Paul said softly and he wrapped his arms around her, Gabi laid her head against his chest and he felt the tears hitting his chest.

"I can't believe she would think I would lie about what happened." Gabi said quietly. "I've never had a boyfriend or a real kiss, why would I lie about what happened?" she said. "I was a virgin until what happened."

"Gabriella," he said. "I'm sorry that this happened to you at all," he told her. "But you are going to have a real kiss and a boyfriend one day."

"I doubt it," she said.

"I don't," he told her. "There is a guy out there for you who will love you and protect you and treat you like a princess and never let anything bad happen to you," he told her. "Because the thought of you hurting would be the worst thing in the world, the perfect guy would rather die than hurt you or see you hurting." he said. Gabi pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"That was really sweet Paul," she said softly.

"I'm normally not sweet or nice," he told her. "But you seem to bring out the nice guy in me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm ok with that," he told her. "I can be nice to you, I want to be nice to you Gabriella, hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do." he told her and she nodded. "I do have somewhat good news."

"Ok."

"Well the bad news first, I still have to work all weekend but good news I don't have to work next week at all."

"That is good news," she said.

"So if you want we can start your history project and maybe just hang out some."

"I would like that, both of them, getting my project started and just hanging out with you." she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "Now will you come out of your room, Embry, Jake and Cassi are worried about you." he told her. "Sam was so worried he came and got me at work."

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble," she told him and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Please don't cry," he said and he reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "We're all just trying to help you, we just want you to start to get better and live your life again," he told her. "Have a reason to smile again." he said. "Now what do you say, you going to walk out of this room with me?"

"Would you leave if I didn't?" she asked quietly.

"No, not unless you told me to leave and I won't make you leave this room if you don't want to." he told her and she smiled. Paul stood up and held his hand out to her.

"So what do you say Gabriella," he said. "Come with me," he added hopefully. Gabi looked up at him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Not anytime soon Gabriella," he told her and she placed her hand in his and she felt Paul's hand tighten around her and he pulled her up and they walked out of her room together.

* * *

><p>"They've been in there a while," Cassi said worriedly. "What if he can't get her to come out?"<p>

"He will, just believe that," Jacob told her. "Embry."

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just don't see why we need Paul, why he has to be the one to help her, why he's the one she wants around all the time."

"Well because he is and we don't have any explanations for it right now, but this is about Gabi not about any of us," Jacob told him. "And Paul he isn't going to hurt Gabi, he actually seems to care about her a lot."

"For how long before he leaves us to pick up the pieces when he leaves her," Embry said.

"That won't happen Embry, Paul isn't going to do that to her."

"You don't know that for sure," Cassi said. "Paul doesn't seem like the staying around type, especially when he's not getting anything from it."

"Exactly," Embry said. "He's going to end up hurting her." he said as Cassi turned and saw Gabi and Paul walking in the room.

"Gabi," Cassi said and Jacob and Embry looked over at her.

"Gabi," Embry said. "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be," she said softly. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"We just want you to be ok," Cassi told her.

"I will be." she told them.

"Do you want something to eat or anything?" Embry asked her.

"I'm ok," Gabi said. "I might get something to drink," she added.

"I'll get you something," Embry said. "What do you want? Water, tea, soda?"

"Water is fine with me," she said. "Thanks Embry." she said and he smiled and walked to the kitchen. Gabi looked over at Paul, he was still holding her hand in his.

"Gabriella, do you want to sit down?" Paul asked.

"Sure," she said and Paul led her over to the couch and they sat down. Cassi and Jacob followed them and took chairs as well. Paul still hadn't let go of her hand. Gabi let out a sigh and looked around the living room. Embry walked in the living room and walked over and handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks," she whispered and took a sip from the glass.

"You don't need anything else?" Paul asked and Gabi looked over at him.

"No, I'm good Paul," she said softly and he smiled.

"Good," he said.

Jacob looked at the two of them, he noticed Paul was actually looking Gabi in the eyes and the look on his face and in his eyes, Paul never looked at any girl with such care, compassion, like he was ready to jump in front of a speeding bus to save her.

"Paul," Jacob said and Paul turned and looked at Jacob. "Can I talk to you about something alone for just a second?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be right back Gabriella."

"Ok," she said and took another sip of water and he let go of her hand and followed Jacob outside.

"Gabi, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something," Cassi suggested.

"I don't know Cassi," she sighed. "I should really try to get things settled in my room but I just really don't want to do anything."

"I'll come over and help you," Cassi said.

"Don't you have a date with Jake tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night, I can spend the day with my best friend," Cassi said.

"I don't know how much fun I'll be," she told her.

"I don't care Gabi," Cassi told her. "You're still my best friend."

* * *

><p>"What is it Jake?" Paul asked.<p>

"I saw how you looked at Gabi," Jacob said. "Really looked at her, in her eyes," he added. "You never look any girl in the eyes Paul," he went on. "And the look on your face, the look of like compete adoration," he smiled and Paul ran his fingers through his hair. "The look that said you would jump in front of a speeding bus to save her."

"I care about what happens to Gabriella, we all do," Paul told him.

"Yes we all care about Gabi," Jacob said. "But you…."

"Jake," Paul growled and he smiled.

"When did you imprint on her?" he smiled.

"When I walked into her bedroom tonight," he admitted and sat down on the porch, Jacob walked over and sat beside him.

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised. "I would have definitely thought it was before today, the way you act around her."

"The truth is I've felt a tug, a pull to her, I know since the day I went to her house," he told him. "I just know she deserves a lot better than me."

"Paul, you know Gabi isn't going to be ready for a relationship like you want probably for a while."

"I know Jake, right now Gabriella needs a best friend and a protector and that's what I am," Paul said. "I just want her to be happy again, to smile again." he told him.

"Paul, I think you might be better for Gabi than anyone, even you, can imagine."

"Embry isn't going to like it," Paul said. "He would rather me be far away from her."

"But you're the one she's going to need closer to her, because keeping you two apart is only going to hurt both of you and Embry doesn't want to hurt Gabi," Jacob told him. "And you have to tell him."

"I know, I just don't know how he's going to take it," Paul sighed.

"Me either," Jacob said.

* * *

><p>"I think time away from Paul would be good for you," Embry said and Gabi looked over at him.<p>

"Why do you hate Paul?" Gabi asked quietly.

"I don't hate Paul," Embry said. "I just know him better than you do."

"Oh," Gabi said quietly.

"Gabi, it doesn't mean you can't spend time with Paul though," Cassi told her.

"Well after tonight, he's working all weekend I won't see him until Monday." Gabi told them. "And that seems hard enough going two whole days without seeing him or talking to him."

"But its not impossible Gabi," Embry told her. "You don't even know Paul that well."

"Well I like what I do know," she told him. "So he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes…"

"Most of the time," Embry corrected her.

"Whatever," she said. "He doesn't act that way with me now."

"And what about when he starts acting that way to you again?" Cassi asked, "I'm just worried about you Gabi." she added concerned.

"Paul isn't going to be mean to me again, he's not going to treat me like he used to."

"But you don't know that," Embry said. "Paul is Paul after all and people don't just change."

"Maybe," Gabi said. "But it could happen," she said quietly.

"Don't hold your breath Gabi," Embry told her. "Paul Lahote is the last person who is going to change for anyone."

"If you say so Embry," she said softly and she wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Gabi, we're not saying this to hurt you," Cassi told her. "We're trying to keep you from being hurt by Paul." she added and Gabi nodded and wiped another tear from her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Come on lets just go inside," Jacob said and stood up, Paul stood up as well but he was hit with a feeling of sadness and hurt.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said and quickly walked inside and into the living room. He walked over to the couch and he could tell she had been crying.

"Gabriella, why have you been crying?" Paul asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Paul," she told him, "I'm ok."

"No you're not," he said and sat on the other side of her. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong but nothing wouldn't have you crying." he said softly and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "But you can tell me anything you want ok," he said and she nodded as he wiped another tear away. "Gabriella," he whispered and pushed her hair behind her ear and she looked up at him.

"I'm ok," she told him and Paul let out a sigh and looked over at Jacob and shook his head and Jacob knew that Paul knew Gabi wasn't ok.

"What happened when Paul and I went outside?" Jacob outside. "Because she wasn't this upset when we left."

"Its ok Jake," Gabi said softly.

"Its not ok if you're upset," he told her. "Who wants to tell me?" he asked and looked to both of them.

"I think we're both to blame," Cassi said softly.

"What did you two say?" Jacob asked.

"The truth about Paul," Embry said. "That he's not just going to change over night, that people like Paul don't just change." he added. "Gabi is just putting a whole lot of trust and depending on a guy who is most likely just going to leave her when he gets tired of helping out."

"That's not true," Paul growled angrily. "I won't hurt Gabriella, I would never hurt her intentionally."

"Why?" Embry asked. "Because you actually care about her?" Embry asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Paul told him and Embry, Cassi, Jacob and Gabi looked at him shocked. They never expected Paul to admit to caring about someone other than himself.

"Why?" Embry asked skeptically.

"Because I do Embry," Paul said. "Just let it go, I'm not going anywhere, if Gabriella needs me I'll be here." he told him. "The only way I'm leaving is if she tells me to, if Gabriella doesn't want to see me anymore," he told him and Gabi smiled slightly. "And that means Gabriella telling me she doesn't want to see me not you telling me Gabriella said she doesn't want to see me." he told him and Embry let out a sigh.

"Well now that we've finally got her moved in I don't think we'll be needing you around as much anyway," Embry told him and Gabi gasped.

"You can't do that to me," she said. "You just can't," she whispered.

"Its not a good idea Embry," Jacob told him.

"Please Embry," Gabi said softly and he looked over at her.

"Gabi," he said and then he looked at Paul and saw he had taken Gabi's hand in his again.

"Whatever, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he told them and stood up and walked away.

"Everything is going to be ok," Paul assured her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul was telling Gabi good bye for the night.<p>

"Have a good night Gabriella and try to get some sleep."

"I will Paul," she said.

"Call me if you need to," he told her and he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I will Paul," she said softly.

"I'll call and check on you before I go to work tomorrow and when I get home ok," he said.

"Alright." she smiled. "Have a good night Paul," she told him and she took a step closer to him and laid her head on his chest and slid her arms around him. Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered and she looked up at him.

"Ok," she said. "Good night."

"Good night Gabriella," he said.


	13. The Next Day

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

When Paul was gone Gabi turned to go to her bedroom but saw Embry was sitting on the couch.

"Gabi, can we talk please?" he asked and Gabi let out a sigh and walked over and sat with Embry.

"What is it Embry?" she asked.

"I know it may seem like I'm being really mean and unreasonable about Paul but you don't know him like I do," Embry told her. "I've seen to many brokenhearted girls because of Paul and I don't want you to be added to the list."

"That's not going to happen Embry, Paul is just a friend." she told him. "And do you really believe he would hurt me like that?"

"I guess not but he also knows I would definitely kick his ass if he ever did hurt you." Embry told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Embry for everything," she told him and he smiled. "I don't want you to think I don't appreciate everything you've done for me because I do."

"I know you do," he said. "I don't think that you don't." he told her. "Its just Paul isn't the only one willing to help you."

"I know Embry," she said softly.

"Well it doesn't seem like it because you are depending on him a lot and want him around a lot."

"Embry I just like Paul ok," she told him. "Please don't make him stay away because I need him," she pleaded.

"Gabi," Embry said quietly.

"But you know me needing and wanting Paul around doesn't mean I don't need or want you around right," she said and he smiled slightly.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner, that I didn't notice you needed help sooner."

"I wasn't exactly looking or asking for help."

"I wish it hadn't took an assignment with Jake for me to talk to you again," he told her.

"Me either Embry but I could have talked to you just as easily."

"I know," he sighed. "So do you need any help with anything in your room?" he asked.

"No, basically I just need to get my clothes folded and put up," she sighed. "Cassi is supposed to come over tomorrow and help me."

"Ok, well I'm not far if you need me," Embry told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Embry."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Gabi woke up she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Embry was already sitting down eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning Gabi."

"Morning Embry," she smiled. "Where's your mom?"

"At work, she's a nurse."

"Oh," Gabi said and she fixed a bowl of cereal and sat with Embry.

"So Cassi's coming over today right?"

"Yeah, she's going to help me get my room all decorated and fixed up."

"That's good."

"Yeah I'm kind of looking forward to it," Gabi said. "She should be getting here soon," she added. "What are you doing today?"

"Just going to hang around home, I'll be here if you need me," he told her.

"Thanks Embry," she said softly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Gabi's cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul calling her.<p>

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Gabriella," he said and she smiled.

"Hey."

"You slept ok last night?" he asked.

"Actually I did," she said.

"Good," he said relieved. "So I'm off to work, so I'll call you later ok."

"Ok Paul," she sighed. "Be careful and don't work to hard."

"Ok," he said. "If its not to late I'll call you tonight after I get home."

"Ok Paul."

"Have fun with Cassi," he said.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Cassi showed up.<p>

"Hey," Gabi smiled and led Cassi to her room.

"Is Embry here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's around somewhere," Gabi told her. "He said he was going to be home all day."

"Oh," Cassi said.

"So any idea what you and Jake are doing tonight?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm exited my first date with Jacob Black," she sighed.

"Well let me know how it goes," Gabi told her.

"I will," she said. "So you talked to Paul today?"

"He just called a few minutes ago, he's on his way to work."

"He's working all weekend?"

"Yeah but he's off all week so we're going to hang out some after school everyday and start the history project with Jake."

"Well that's good, I know you like Paul."

"Yeah but unlike every other girl in the school I liked him before he gained all those muscles."

"I know you did," Cassi said. "So did you sleep ok last night?"

"Actually I did," Gabi told her.

"Good," Cassi smiled. "Now lets get your room all fixed up like you want it."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Cassi and Gabi were sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich for lunch. They had finished setting her room up like she wanted it and Cassi would soon be leaving to get ready for her date with Jacob. The two of them were still sitting at the table when Embry walked in from outside.<p>

"Hey," Embry smiled. "You two get everything in Gabi's room fixed like she wants it."

"Yep," Gabi smiled. "Cassi will be leaving soon, she has a date with Jake tonight."

"Oh yeah," Embry smiled. "Hope you two have fun." he added.

"Yeah me to," Cassi said.

"I'll see you two later," Embry said and walked through the kitchen into the living room.

* * *

><p>Not much later Cassi left to get ready for her date with Jacob promising she would call Gabi and let her know how it went either tonight or in the morning.. Gabi went to her room and sat on her bed. She decided to read a book, so she grabbed one off her shelf and laid across the bed. She had just opened the book when Embry poked his head in her room.<p>

"Gabi," he said and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," she replied.

"Cassi leave?"

"Yeah, she has to get ready for her date with Jake, she's liked him forever you know."

"Yeah I know," he said and stepped inside her room. "Its going to work out for them," he told her and Gabi smiled.

"I hope so," she sighed as Embry walked further in her room and over to her bed.

"Gabi, I know you think I'm being unreasonable and difficult about Paul."

"Yeah you are, Paul and I just friends, you know there's nothing else going on with us," Gabi told him and closed her book and sat up.

"I know Gabi," he sighed. "I just want to keep you from getting hurt again," he told her as she sat down on the bed next to her. "You've been hurt so much already."

"But I'm ok Embry," she told him and laid her hand on his arm. "If I haven't broken yet I don't think I'm going to," she said and he smiled slightly.

"Alright so what are your plans the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I don't have any," she said. "Paul's working, he called this morning before he left and said if it wasn't late when he got in he'd call me."

"He actually did call you?" Embry asked surprised.

"You thought he wouldn't?"

"Well Paul isn't known for keeping his promises to girls." Embry sighed. "Just be careful around him, I know he would never physically hurt you because he may be angry and have a bad temper but Paul wouldn't hurt you or any girl like that. Its just your heart and feelings I'm worried about, I know about your crush on him."

"Damn it! Does everyone know about that?" she asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Gabi…."

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Yes Gabi, Paul knows about your crush," Embry told her.

"Did you tell him?" she asked angrily.

"No I wouldn't do that to you," he said softly. "Your mom told him."

"That shouldn't surprise me, she hits on him because she knows I like him and then tells him I have a crush on him."

"Yes Gabi that happened but you have to remember he turned her down." he said. "And Paul doesn't normally do that." he told her and she sighed.

"He doesn't."

"No he doesn't," Embry admitted. "Paul isn't one to turn down beautiful willing women."

"I know that Embry," she said. "I know how Paul is, I'm not stupid." she sighed. "And its not like I expect him to change,"

"But he is different with you Gabi, we all see that."

"Ok so what's the problem exactly Embry?" she asked confused.

"I just don't trust Paul," he told her. "I really don't think you should either but I won't tell you what to do."

"Thanks Embry."

"But I'll be here when he hurts you."

"You're so sure he'll hurt me," Gabi said.

"Yes and I'll gladly kick his ass when he does."

"Don't fight because of me Embry, you and Paul are friends."

"Yes we're friends, but just because we're friends doesn't mean we always agree or get along all the time."

"I get it Embry but I don't want to be the reason you're fighting and not getting along."

"But you're not going to stop talking and hanging out with Paul," he stated.

"Nope and its not fair for you to ask me to Embry," she said, "so please don't," she whispered.

"Gabi," he sighed. "Fine I won't ask you to stop hanging out with Paul."

"Thanks," she said and Embry nodded and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Jacob was standing at Cassi's front door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and Cassi was standing there. Jacob smiled as he looked at her. She looked so pretty dressed in jeans and a simple blue sweater. Her hair hung in ringlets.<p>

"Hey, you look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled and Jacob saw her eyes travel his body, taking in his jeans and blue button down shirt.

"You look good to," she said softly and Jacob smiled.

"You ready?" he asked. "Or do I need to come inside and meet your parents first."

"My parents are out on a date," Cassi told him. "But I told them I had a date with you and they said ok," she told him. "They know your dad or something." she said and Jacob smiled.

"Everyone knows my dad," Jacob told her. "Well come on," he said and held out his hand. Cassi placed her hand in his and they left for their date.

Jacob drove Cassi to a small restaurant to eat dinner. They were seated at a table and ordered something to drink and their food and waited for it to be brought to them.

"So did you want to go to a movie or something after dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"So how long have you and Gabi been friends?" Jacob asked.

"Since we were ten," Cassi told him. "And if I had any idea what was really going on with her, I would have tried to do something a long time ago," Cassi told him. "But she doesn't talk about it much, I knew her mom slept around a lot and that the guys said things to her but I never knew how bad it was."

"She's going to be ok now," Jacob told her.

"I know and Paul seems to have a lot to do with her getting better."

"He's not going to intentionally hurt Gabi, he actually does really like her and want to help her, I know that," Jacob told her.

"I hope you're right."

"So we can go to a movie or skating or whatever you want?" he said.

"I'm not a good skater," Cassi told him and he smiled. "But there is supposed to be some kind of music festival thing in the park."

"That sounds interesting," Jacob said. "We can go to that."

"Ok," Cassi smiled.

When Jacob and Cassi left the restaurant he drove them to the park. After finding a place to park the car the two of them got out. Jacob took Cassi's hand in his and ledher inside the park. They stopped by board where a schedule was posted of bands that were playing. After deciding what band they wanted to listen to they headed in the direction to get to the stage.

"So what's your favorite color?" Jacob asked.

"Purple," she answered. "Yours?"

"Green," he said. "Favorite holiday?" he asked.

"Christmas," she answered. "I like snow and all my family visiting and going to visit them. I like decorating the tree and my house." she added. "What about you?"

"I like Christmas to. I like spending the extra time with my family and my sisters come home to visit."

"You have sisters?" Cassi asked.

"Rachel and Rebecca," he told her. "You have brothers or sisters?"

"No," she answered.

"What was that like?" he asked.

"Well a lot of times I wish I had a brother or sister, but sometimes I was glad I didn't have them." Cassi told him as they stopped in front of the stage and found a place to stand so they could listen to the band.

"So do you like going to concerts and stuff like that?" Jacob asked.

"Actually I do," Cassi answered.

"Well if a band or someone you like actually comes to town would you like to go with me?"

"Well I think I would," Cassi said and Jacob smiled and took her hand in his as the band walked on stage and began to play.

A couple of hours later Jacob was walking Cassi to the door.

"Well I hope you'll let me take you out again," Jacob said.

"I'll definitely let you take me out again," Cassi said and Jacob smiled.

"Well goodnight Cassi," Jacob said and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Good night Jacob," she smiled.

"Good night Cassi," he said softly and he waited for Cassi to get inside her house before turning to go to his car and head home.

* * *

><p>That night Gabi was reading in bed. She had her pillows propped behind her back and she was sitting against the headboard as she read. It was getting close to ten, she let out a sigh thinking Paul wasn't going to call her tonight and she closed her book and sat it on the table by the bed and went to turn the lamp off. Just as she reached to turn the lamp off her cell phone rang, she picked it up and saw it was Paul. She smiled and answered it.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey, you are still up, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up."

"I was reading before I went to sleep," she told him.

"So how was you're day?" he asked her.

"It was ok, Cassi came by this morning for a little while before she had to leave for her date with Jake."

"Oh so they're on their date now."

"I guess, I don't know how long they were staying out." she told him. "How was you're day?" she asked.

"Kind of boring," he admitted.

"You're tired?" she asked.

"Not really but I have to do it all over again tomorrow," he sighed.

"That sucks," she said and Paul chuckled.

"Yeah it does but I'll call you tomorrow ok," he said.

"Ok Paul," she sighed.

"Get some sleep Gabriella," he told her.

"You to Paul," she said.

"I will, goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Paul."

* * *

><p>The next day Gabi was watching a movie with Embry after breakfast when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, you sleep ok last night?"

"Actually I did, did you?"

"Yep," he said. "So two nights with no nightmares."

"I know, it feels good to get some sleep."

"So what are you doing?" Paul asked.

"Watching a movie with Embry."

"Oh that's good, you need to spend time with Embry I think he might think you don't like him or something."

"Why would he think that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Paul said. "But I'll call you tonight ok."

"Ok Paul," she said and she saw Embry look over at her. "bye."

"So that was Paul," Embry stated.

"Yeah, he's leaving for work, he said he'd call me tonight."

"Oh and did he call you last night?" Embry asked.

"Actually he did," Gabi told him.

"Oh," Embry said. "And I guess you'll still be riding with him to school tomorrow morning?"

"Well, I thought I would just go with you," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Embry," she said nodding her head.

"Ok," he said.

"So what kind of things do you like to do Embry, you know when you're not at school or working?"

"Well me and the guys sometimes go cliff diving, you've probably seen us before."

"Yeah, you guys jump from high up to."

"Its fun," he said. "You should try it sometime," he added.

"I don't know Embry I think you jump a little high up for me."

"We'd jump from the lower cliff if we took you Gabi, just think about it ok."

"Ok," she agreed. "So you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No," he sighed and she nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Haven't found the right girl yet," he shrugged. "Or maybe there just isn't a girl out there for me."

"Of course there is," Gabi assured him. "You're a great guy Embry."

"You really think so?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do," she assured him and laid her hand over his.

"Good, I was thinking you didn't like me or something."

"Embry why would you think that?"

"You're always annoyed with me, you would rather spend time with Paul than me, I'm sorry that I get on you're nerves Gabi but I'm just trying to look out for you." he told her. "We may be just cousins but we're family Gabi and I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

"I know Embry," she said. "But don't think I don't like you or anything like that." she told him and he smiled. "Because I do."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Gabi went to the kitchen to get something to eat.. Embry of course was already eating.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Gabi replied. "Have you talked to Jake today?"

"No," Embry said. "Why?"

"Well I haven't heard from Cassi yet about their date," Gabi said.

"Why don't you call her?" he asked.

"I guess I could but I just thought she'd call me and tell me how it went." Gabi sighed.

"Call her," he said.

"I will after lunch," she said.

* * *

><p>Cassi had just finished breakfast that morning when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was Jacob calling her and smiled.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Cassi, you have plans today?" he asked.

"No," she smiled.

"Well what if I pick you up in three hours and we go check out the rest of those bands at the music festival."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," she said.

"Ok see you then," Jacob said.

Three hours later Jacob picked Cassi up and they headed to the music festival.

"I'm really glad you wanted to go out with me today." he told her.

"Well I'm really glad you asked." she said and Jacob smiled.

* * *

><p>After she finished eating lunch Gabi called Cassi.<p>

"Hello." Cassi answered.

"Cassi, hey its Gabi."

"Oh hey," Cassi said.

"I was wondering how your date went last night." Gabi asked, but noticed she could barely hear Cassi because of all the noise in the background. "Cassi."

"Gabi, I'm sorry I can barely hear you." she said. "I'm with Jacob."

"Oh, I'll just talk to you later then," Gabi said and hung the phone up.

"Did you get Cassi?" Embry asked.

"Yeah but she was somewhere with a lot of noise and with Jake so I'll just talk to her later." Gabi sighed. "I'll just do my homework for school tomorrow." she told him and went to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is this new story I've been working on that's been stuck in my head. I've gotten three and a half chapters written already. I'm going to post the summary and a snippet of chapter one and you can tell me what you think and if you would be interested in reading it.<strong>

**I took the title of my story from a Nickelback song. The Story is called Never Gonna Be Alone.**

** Summary: Stasia Miller lost her boyfriend, Ethan, tragically. She isolated herself from her friends, shutting them all away and promised never to date any other guy again, if she couldn't have the only guy she would ever love she didn't want anyone. When Paul imprints on her can he stop being a jerk and help her, knocking down the wall she built around her heart.**

**And here is a bit of the first chapter:  
><strong>

**Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned or hoped it would. Sometimes the last person you ever expect to help turns out to be the one person you need and can't live without. Sometimes it's the person who you never thought would ever help you that saves you and gives you a reason to smile again when you thought there would never be anything to smile about again and sometimes you have to loose everything before you get everything you ever dreamed of.**...

After Ethan's death Stasia went through a few months of not talking to anyone, she went to school and came home but never did much because she thought it wasn't possible anyone could know how she felt, what it felt like to loose the guy you love, the first guy you loved, the first guy you really kissed and the first guy you slept with. How it felt like she would never love anyone again and why she would never want to love any guy again because they could be taken away from you just as easily as you found them.


	14. Week with Paul

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**I posted chapter one of my new story Never Gonna Be Alone, go check it out if you get a chance.  
><strong>

**Please review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

The next morning Gabi and Embry went to school together.

"I have to work today after school, will you get home ok?" he asked as they walked into school.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Paul anyway, start on mine and Jake's history project."

"Ok," Embry said. "Just be careful."

"I will Embry," she said as she stopped by her locker.

"I'll see you later," Embry said. "I need to get to my locker."

"Ok," Gabi said and he walked away.

Gabi opened her locker and got her books. She closed her locker and turned around and almost ran right into Paul.

"Paul," she said and Gabi felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked at him.

"Gabriella," he smiled. "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good," he said. "Come on I'll walk to class with you." he added and Gabi fell instep beside Paul.

"So can we stop by the store so I can get some tape and I can get started on my project with Jake this afternoon," she told him.

"Ok," he agreed. "Going to your house?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That's fine with me Gabriella." he told her and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Gabi didn't see Cassi at all that day until lunch. When Gabi walked into the cafeteria, Cassi was already there and sitting next to Jacob. They were talking and Cassi was laughing at something Jacob had said. Gabi slid quietly in the seat next to Paul.<p>

"You are going to eat right?" he asked and Gabi looked at him and saw he didn't have any food in front of him.

"Yeah I am in a minute," she said. "Are you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and Gabi smiled and looked at Jacob and Cassi.

"Looks like their dates went ok this weekend."

"You haven't talked to Cassi since their date?"

"No, she didn't call me after their date and when I called her yesterday she was with Jake and they were somewhere really loud and I couldn't hear her and she never called me back."

"Maybe she forgot," Paul said.

"Obviously," Gabi sighed. "I'm going to get some lunch," she said and stood up and walked away.

"Wait for me," Paul said and got up and ran after her.

"Gabriella," Paul said and he gently grabbed her arm. "You ok."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you but I know you're not fine." Paul said. "Is it about Cassi and Jake?"

"No, I'm really glad Cassi is so happy and that she's finally getting what she's always wanted, to go out with Jake, for Jake to notice her," she said. "I would never want Cassi to be unhappy she's my best friend."

"You two have been friends a long time."

"Since we were ten," she told him.

"Me and Jared have been friends since we were five," Paul told her. "He's my best friend." he told her and she smiled. "And you know what I bet Cassi is going to talk to you and tell you about her dates with Jake when we get back to the table."

"Maybe," Gabi said.

"So what are you going to eat?" he asked. "Looks like pizza or tacos."

"I don't know, I like them both," she said. "Probably taco's," she told him and he handed her a tray and then took one for himself.

"Lets get some lunch," he told her and the two of them started to put food on their trays. Gabi watched as Paul put tacos and pizza and everything else he could get on his tray.

"Where do you put all that food?"

"Hey, I am still growing you know," Paul smiled.

"Well," Gabi said and looked over at him. "If you're still growing, I hate to see how big you're going get, you're already bigger than most guys you're age," she smiled. "Taller and more muscular than most guys you're age."

"More attractive to," Paul teased.

"Whatever," Gabi said and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The two of them made their way back to the table with their lunch and took their seats. Embry slid into the empty seat next to Gabi with his lunch.

"So you're going to make sure she gets home ok this afternoon right?" Embry asked Paul.

"Yes," he said.

"Good," Embry said. "Don't try anything just because I'm not there."

"Embry!" Gabi exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do that Embry." Paul told him.

"You better not," Embry warned him.

"Embry," Gabi said and he looked over at her.

"Whatever," he said and picked his tray up and went to the other end of the table.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school." Paul told her.

"Ok," Gabi agreed. "I'll see you after school."

"So do you know what you're taping first?" he asked.

"I thought maybe your legs, ankle to knee, your knees and feet."

"Since Embry and his mom are working tonight, we can have dinner if you want."

"You're going to be home by yourself tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know," he said. "So what are you making for dinner?"

"What do you like?" she asked.

"Anything," he said. "I'm not picky."

"Good."

"So are you a good cook?" he asked curiously.

"I guess so, I mean I eat my own cooking and I'm still alive." she told him and he smiled.

"Ok," he said.

* * *

><p>After school Gabi waited by her locker for Paul to meet her. She had hoped maybe Cassi would stop by her locker and try to talk to her but she didn't. She let out a sigh and turned and saw Paul walking down the hall and she smiled.<p>

"Hey Gabriella, you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok Paul," she sighed.

"No you're not, you don't ever have to lie to me Gabriella, you can tell me anything," he told her. "I can keep secrets."

"Its really ok," she told him. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, lets go," he said and reached for her hand, curling his fingers around hers. "So," he said as he led her to his truck. "Is it about Cassi?"

"Paul," she said softly.

"She hasn't talked to you yet," he stated.

"Its not a big deal," she told him.

"It is to me," he said. "If you're upset." he added as they stopped by his truck.

"I'm ok."

"Call her again," Paul said as he opened the door and Gabi climbed in and he shut the door and walked around to his side and slid behind the wheel. "Just call her when we get to your house."

"Ok but don't forget I have to buy tape before you take me home."

"Alright," he sighed.

Not much later Paul parked his truck outside her house and the two of them went inside.

"You can turn the TV on if you want," she told him.

"Ok, you call Cassi and then we'll get started."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me Paul," she told him.

"Just call her ok," he whispered and she nodded and picked up her phone and called Cassi, after several rings it went to voicemail and Gabi just hung up. "You didn't get her?"

"Voicemail."

"You didn't leave a message," he stated.

"Why bother," she sighed. "Come on lets get started." she told him.

"What do I need to do?"

"Stand up and I'll do your legs first, just stand up straight ok."

"No problem." he said and Gabi grabbed the clear packing tape and sat on the floor.

"Just stand still ok,"

"Ok," he said. "Am I allowed to talk to you?"

"Yeah, this will get really boring if you don't," she said. "Ok here I go," she said and she started wrapping a layer sticky side up around his leg until she got to his knee. After she got to his knee she started wrapping the tape sticky side down, she needed several layers to get it sturdy enough so it wouldn't be flimsy.

"So what's your favorite color?" Paul asked.

"Blue," she answered. "Yours?"

"Silver." he said. "Favorite animal."

"Tigers," she told him as she continued wrapping tape around his leg.

"Really?" he asked.

"Tigers are beautiful," she answered as cut the tape and sat it down. "What's yours?" she asked as she slipped the scissors between his leg and the tape and cut the tape off and then laid what she cut to the side and then started the other leg.

"Wolf," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah wolves are cool," he smirked. "You like wolves?"

"There's nothing wrong with wolves," she said. "Some pictures I've seen of wolves are really beautiful." she told him as she cut the tape off the other leg and laid it by the first one, picking up a sharpie and writing a small L on the left and R on the right. "Now lay on the couch and I'll do your feet and then we'll do your knees and be done for the day."

"Sounds good," Paul said and laid down on the couch. Gabi sighed and began taping his feet.

"Do you have a favorite holiday?" Paul asked.

"Not really, my mom wasn't big on holidays, I was out of school and around the house more you know."

"How did you turn out to be so nice and sweet with a mom like that raising you?" Paul asked and Gabi smiled.

"Because she didn't raise me, not really." Gabi sighed and looked down at Paul. She shook her head as she finished his foot. She cut the tape off and began the other one.

"So you like to read?' he asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind of books?"

"Romance, mystery, suspense. I'm really not into the horror books," she said. "Do you read?"

"Only for school, I'm usually so busy I don't have time to read," he told her and she nodded as she finished taping the other foot and labeled it.

"Now your knees."

"Do I need to stand up?"

"No, the mummy is actually going to be lying down so, you can stay on the couch." she told him and began wrapping tape around his knees.

When Gabi was done she laid all the taped pieces on the floor, labeled.

"I'll put dinner in the oven and then you can help me piece them together if you want."

"Ok, so what did you decide to make."

"Well something simple," she told him. "Homemade chicken pot pie."

"Well lets get it in the oven then," he said and jumped off the couch.

* * *

><p>After Gabi put the chicken pot pie in the oven she set the timer and then went back in the living room and sat on the floor.<p>

"You mind helping me?" she asked.

"Of course not," Paul said and he got off the couch and walked over and sat with her on the floor. "Just tell me what to do."

"Ok hold this," she said handing him one of the pieces. "I need you to hold it together so where I cut it off your leg meets , that way I can tape it back together."

"No problem," he said and did what she asked for each piece.

"Thanks," Gabi said softly and Paul smiled as he watched her piece together the foot to the leg and then attach it to the knee. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "It actually looks like my leg and foot" he said. "That is really cool."

"Thanks," Gabi said shyly. "I'm going to put them in my room so they won't get messed up." she told him and stood up.

"Oh, so you'll be keeping me in your room huh," he teased and Gabi looked over at him and he saw her cheeks tint pink.

"Paul," she said embarrassed and he just smiled as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Paul and Gabi spent the next two afternoons together after school. They always went to her house after school because Gabi didn't want to go anywhere else. When Gabi sat with Paul at lunch that day she saw Cassi was sitting by Jacob and she had her head laid on his shoulder and Jacob had his arm around her. It was like they were lost in their own world or something and they were the only people there of course. Gabi let out a sigh and turned to look at Paul.<p>

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he asked.

"Nothing, just not very hungry," she told him.

"So do you want to do something else this afternoon?" Paul asked.

"Not really Paul, I just haven't been in the mood to do anything but stay at home."

"Ok, then we'll stay at your house again," he said.

"If you don't want to Paul, you don't have to stay."

"Gabriella, its fine, I want to." he told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>When Friday came Paul still hadn't managed to get Gabi out of her house. He drove her home after school and walked her to the door.<p>

"So what are you doing tonight Gabriella?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Yeah you are," he said. "I'll pick you up at 7:00, I'm going to take you to a movie."

"Paul I don't think…."

"I won't take no for an answer Gabriella, Embry is working tonight and I don't want you to be home by yourself," he told her. "You can't shut yourself off from the world," he told her. "Please," he said.

"Ok, I'll be ready at 7:00," she agreed and Paul smiled.

"See you tonight then," he said and Gabi nodded and went inside and Paul ran to his truck.

* * *

><p>That night Gabi stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She left her hair down. She had dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue top. She had put on some light makeup and then went to the living room to wait for Paul. When she walked in the living room she saw Embry's mom was home.<p>

"Gabi hi," she smiled.

"Hey Aunt Lisa," she said quietly.

"You look nice, you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Paul wants to take me to a movie tonight," she told her. "he thinks I should get out of the house."

"I think he's right honey," Lisa said. "You can't just go to school and come home and not live your life." she told her. "Its not good for you."

"He'll be here soon," she told her and sat on the couch just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you stay right there," she told Gabi and walked to the door.

Lisa walked over and answered the door. She saw Paul standing there looking really handsome in what looked like brand new jeans and a blue button down shirt. He held a single white rose in his hand.

"Paul, you look so handsome," Lisa said. "Come in."

"Thanks," he said and stepped inside.

"You got that for Gabi, that's really sweet," she said.

"Um…thanks," he said.

"Gabi's in the living room," Lisa said and Paul walked into the living room.

"Gabriella," he said and Gabi stood up and Paul walked over to her.

"You look really pretty," he said.

"Thanks Paul," she whispered. "You look nice to," she said. "Blue," she added touching his shirt.

"Your favorite color right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Oh, this is for you," he told her and handed her the white rose in his hand.

"Thank you," she said and took the rose. "its so pretty." she added and he smiled as Lisa walked in the room.

"Do you want me to put that in water or something for you?"

"Yes thank you," Gabi said.

"Have fun," Lisa said.

"We will," Paul promised. "I'll have her home by 11:00, is that ok."

"Paul, I know she's safe with you, just be careful ok."

"I will, thanks Lisa," Paul said.

"Bye Aunt Lisa," Gabi said softly as Paul took her hand in his and led her out of the house.

Paul walked Gabi to his truck and opened the door for her. He waited for her to get in then closed the door and walked around to get in on the other side.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked as he started his truck.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Yeah it does." he said. "Do you even want to see a movie?" he asked as he backed out of her driveway. "We can do something else?"

"What else is there to do?" she asked.

"Do you like games?" he asked as he headed out of La Push.

"Depends on the game," she said.

"There's an arcade," he told her. "We can go there."

"Do they gave skee-ball?" she asked.

"You like Skee-ball?" he asked.

"Yes."

"If I remember correctly they have skee-ball," he told her. "So do you want to go to the arcade?" he asked.

"Sounds like it could be fun," she said.

"Alright then arcade it is." Paul said. "It will be fun." he told her and she smiled. "You need to have some fun Gabriella."

* * *

><p>Not much later Paul parked his truck outside the arcade. He got out of the truck and walked around and opened the door for her.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and Paul held his hand out. Gabi placed her hand in his and got out of the truck, Paul shut the door and led her inside.

"I believe the skee-ball is against the back wall," Paul told her and she smiled. "You let me get some tokens and we'll be good to go." he told her and he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and took some money out and put it in the machine, he put the tokens in his pocket then led Gabi to the skee-ball.

"Here you go," he said and handed her some tokens.

"Thank you," she said softly and put the tokens in the machine and the balls for the game rolled down. Paul smiled and put tokens in to play the skee-ball game next to hers and the two of them started to play. After playing several times Gabi looked over at Paul.

"Something else?" he asked. "What about Air hockey?"

"Sure," Gabi smiled and they walked over and took spots at each end of the table and got ready to play. A few minutes later, Paul was winning of course but he was hitting the puck with a lot more force than necessary and Gabi had her hand on the edge of the table and he barely missed her fingers several times. Gabi hit the puck and sent it across the table and scored. Paul smiled and grabbed it and placed the puck on the table and hit it hard sending it sliding fast across the table and right into Gabi's fingers.

"Ouch!" Gabi said and shook her hand. Paul quickly abandoned his side and went over to her.

"Gabriella, let me see," Paul said and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry," he apologized and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." he said softly. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again and kissed her hand again. "Gabriella," he said and Gabi looked at him and saw the pained expression on his face.

"I'm ok Paul, it just hurt a lot, but its fine now." she told him and Gabi saw him looking at her intently as if trying to decide if she was really ok.

"Ok Gabriella, no more air hockey though."

"Ok," she agreed.

"What about pool?" he asked.

"I don't really know how to play," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said and took her hand and led her over to the table. "I'll show you." he said.

So a few seconds later Gabi found herself standing at the pool table lining up a shot which of course didn't even hit the ball.

"Try again," Paul told her.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"Its ok with me." Paul said and Gabi tried again but still missed. "Ok," Paul said. "Can I show you?" he asked. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said softly.

"Ok," Paul said and walked over. "First you're holding the cue wrong." he told her and he placed her hand on the table and fixed it the way it should be, leaving his hand over hers. Then he moved to stand behind her and he placed his other hand over her hand that was holding the pool cue. Gabi felt her heartbeat speed up at Paul's closeness. Paul was so close to her Gabi could feel the heat from his body. "Ok then," he said as he leaned down and Gabi felt his breath against her neck. "Ok, just concentrate," he whispered and he moved her hand back and then forward and the cue hit the ball right into the corner pocket.

"It went in," she said happily and Paul smiled.

"You get another turn," he said and she looked up at him. "You want my help again."

"Yes," she told him and Paul stood behind her like before as they took another shot and put another ball in the pocket.

"Yea!" she said happily and looked at Paul and smiled. Gabi had a real smile on her face because of him.

"Is that a smile I see,"

"Maybe," she said softly.

"You have a really beautiful smile Gabriella," Paul told her and ran his fingers across her lips.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm glad I could be part of the reason you're smiling," he said.

"Well I'm just glad you haven't gotten tired of me yet and walked away."

"I can promise you I'm not going anywhere Gabriella." he told her. "I promise."

"Ok," she said softly.

"So, do you like ice cream Gabriella?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You want to go get some ice cream or something then?" he asked and she smiled.

"Sounds good," she said. "But we're not done playing pool."

"Just a second," Paul said and Gabi watched as Paul hit the rest of the balls in the pockets and then put their cues up. "Ready Gabriella?" he asked and held his hand out.

"Ready," she said and Paul led her out of the arcade and to his truck.

* * *

><p>Paul drove down the street to a small ice cream shop.<p>

"So what kind of ice cream do you like?" Paul asked.

"Chocolate, birthday cake, strawberry are my favorites," she told him. "What about you?"

"Any kind but I like chocolate the best," he told her and she smiled.

A few minutes later Paul parked his truck outside the ice cream shop. Paul got out then went to open the door for Gabi and she got out. He shut the door took her hand in his and led her inside. Gabi ordered a hot fudge sundae and Paul got a banana split and they found a table and sat down and ate.

"So do you have plans tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"You want to do something?"

"Sure," Gabi said.

"Ok, good," Paul said and took another bite of his ice cream.

A few minutes later they were ready to leave. Paul went to the restroom and Gabi told him she would wait outside for him.

"I would rather you just stay here and wait for me," Paul told her.

"I'll be ok Paul, you worry to much," she told him.

"Maybe," he said. "Ok I'll meet you outside.

* * *

><p>Gabi stepped outside and let out a sigh. She had only been standing outside a few seconds when someone walked over to her.<p>

"Well look who it is," a male voice said and Gabi turned around and saw a very familiar guy with dark blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hello beautiful," he said and Gabi let out a shocked gasp and her eyes widened in fear.

"Justin," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the tape figure Gabi is doing on Paul was a project i had to do for my sculpture class, its where i got the idea. <strong>

Review and check out my new story if you want.


	15. How are you so calm?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

_Gabi stepped outside and let out a sigh. She had only been standing outside a few seconds when someone walked over to her._

"_Well look who it is," a male voice said and Gabi turned around and saw a very familiar guy with dark blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hello beautiful," he said and Gabi let out a shocked gasp and her eyes widened in fear._

"_Justin," she whispered. _

Justin had about three guys with him.

"This is the girl I told you guys about," Justin told them.

"She's prettier than you described," one said.

"I could see why you wanted her," another one said.

"Hey beautiful," Justin said and reached out to touch her but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she told him and took a step away.

"Don't be like that," Justin said and he and his friends moved closer to her.

"Just please leave me alone," Gabi pleaded as she moved away shaking slightly as they moved closer.

* * *

><p>Paul was washing his hands in the bathroom getting ready to meet Gabi outside so he could take her home when it hit him, fear. Something was wrong with Gabi.<p>

"Gabriella," he said and ran out of the bathroom and outside and instantly spotted Gabi and four guys around her, Paul stormed over and grabbed Gabi and pulled her to him. She gasped and yelled, surprised.

"Gabriella," Paul said. "Its just me."

"Paul," she sighed relieved.

"I believe I saw her first," Justin said.

"And I believe she is here with me," Paul told him. "It would be a good idea for you to get lost." he said. "Go get in the truck Gabriella," he told her and put the keys in her hand.

"No, Paul," Gabi said quietly. "Lets just go," she told him and gave a tug on his arm but he didn't budge.

"Gabriella, you really think I'm going to let this guy just get away with what he did to you," Paul told her and she felt him start to shake slightly.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want," Justin said arrogantly.

"So her begging you to stop and saying no meant she wanted what you did," Paul said angrily.

"She wanted it and she loved every second," Justin said. "Didn't you?" he asked and stepped closer to her and Paul growled at him and started shaking more.

"Back away," Paul warned him. "Back away now." he warned.

"Justin lets just go," one of his friends said glancing at Paul.

"Yeah Cavanaugh, its not worth it," another one said looking at Paul, it was clear he didn't want to fight with Paul.

Gabriella had taken Pauls hand in her and was rubbing her thumb in circles over his hand trying to calm him down.

"Gabriella go get in the car, I'm right behind you I promise." he told her.

"Paul I…"

"I promise," he said.

"Justin lets just get out of here." his friend said.

"Yeah lets go, I've already been there once no need to do it again," he said and Paul surged forward to hit Justin but he felt Gabi grab his arm.

"Paul!" Gabi exclaimed and latched onto his arm trying to stop him from hitting Justin. He looked over at her, "Don't," she said and he let out a sigh. He took a deep breath to get under control, he shouldn't get in a fight in front of Gabi. Paul looked over at Justin, Justin smirked at him. He'd be back for Justin and he'd bring Embry with him not that he needed Embry but Embry would be pissed if he found out Paul went after Justin without him.

"I'll be back to deal with you later Justin Cavanaugh," Paul warned him. "Gabriella, come on lets go," he said and led her to the truck. He opened the door and helped her in and then went to the other side and got in. He started the truck and let out a sigh. "Gabriella," Paul said and looked over at her. "You ok?"

"Are you?" she asked softly but Paul heard her voice tremble.

"I'm fine Gabriella, its you I'm worried about."

"I'm ok," she whispered.

"Gabriella," he said and she looked over at him. "You can scoot closer, I'm not going to hurt you, I could never hurt you intentionally," he told her and she let out a sigh and scooted closer to him.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered and laid her head against his chest.

"I'll always be here to save you," he told her and wrapped his arm around her. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes," she said and Paul drove them away from the ice cream shop towards La Push.

* * *

><p>When Paul parked his truck outside her house he turned it off.<p>

"I need to talk to Embry so I'm going to come inside ok." Paul told her.

"Alright," she said and moved away from Paul to get out. When they got out of the truck Paul took her hand in his and walked her to the door.

"Well I did have fun with you tonight minus the Justin incident." Paul said.

"I had fun to Paul," she told him as she opened the door and they walked inside. Embry was sitting on the couch watching TV when they walked in.

"There you are," Embry said. "I was wondering when you would bring her home Paul."

"Embry," Gabi said. "Be nice," she told him. "I'm going to my room."

"I'll come see you before I leave," Paul told her.

"Ok," she said and walked to her bedroom.

"I need to talk to you," Paul said and walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What?" Embry asked.

"When are we going after the guy who hurt her?" Paul asked.

"I told you I would handle it," Embry told him.

"We saw him tonight Embry, if I hadn't been with her, he would have tried something with her again."

"You saw him!" Embry exclaimed. "And you didn't kick his ass!"

"Well no because I had Gabriella with me and I don't really think she should see me or you fighting with anyone else or each other."

"Ok," Embry said.

"I also have his last name so we can find him and take care of it."

"You do?"

"Justin Cavanaugh." Paul told him. "But I want to be with you when you do something Embry," he told him. Embry let out a sigh and looked over at Paul, it was clear Paul wasn't going to let him do anything without him about this guy and that if he told him no he couldn't go with him that Paul would just do something on his own.

"Ok," Embry said. "We'll handle it." he told him. "You have patrol Sunday?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope," Embry said. "I'll meet you Sunday and we'll take care of it."

"Alright," Paul said. "Where and when?"

"Meet me at your house at 10:00."

"Ok." Embry agreed.

"Ok, then," Paul said and stood up. "I'm going to tell Gabriella good night," he told him and walked to her room before Embry could stop him.

* * *

><p>Paul knocked on Gabi's bedroom door and opened it and popped his head in.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"Come on in," she said and Paul walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat down on it with her.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going home and that I will see you tomorrow," he told her. "Is 12:00 ok with you?"

"Sounds good to me," she told him.

"Alright then," he sighed. "You have a good night," he told her.

"You to Paul," she said softly.

"Sleep well Gabriella," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Gabi felt her heartbeat speed up when Paul's lips touched her cheek. Paul stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Paul told her and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabi woke up and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Gabi," Lisa said.

"Oh morning Aunt Lisa," Gabi replied.

"I'm making pancakes, you want some?"

"Sure," Gabi said. "Thanks."

"So tell me how did it go with Paul last night?" she asked.

"Good," Gabi told her. "He opened doors for me," she added. "I didn't think guys did that kind of thing anymore."

"Oh honey, Paul likes you a lot," Lisa told her. "And he's really not a bad guy," she sighed. "All people ever see is the guy who is always angry and looses his temper and sleeps around,." she told her and she put some pancakes on three plates and brought them over to the table. "He's a really great guy if he gives you a chance to get to know him."

"I know, I'm seeing that now." Gabi told her,

"Embry breakfast!" she called out.

"Pancakes my favorite," he said as he ran in and took the empty chair. "Hey Gabi." he smiled.

"Morning Embry."

"So you had fun with Paul last night."

"Yes," Gabi answered.

"Where did you go?"

"The arcade and then for ice cream."

"You enjoyed that?"

"Yes, it was fun," she told him. "He'll be here at 12:00 today."

"So what are you two doing today?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm sure you two will have fun," Lisa said and she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Gabi and I will do the dishes before I have to leave mom," Embry said. "Enjoy your day off."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About Justin, Paul told me." he said.

"Well he shouldn't have. Both of you need to let it go."

"I think you know that's not going to happen." he said.

"Embry…"

"Gabi, we won't hurt him to much, I mean he'll be able to walk around when he gets out of the hospital."

"Embry don't get into any trouble."

"I won't."

"And don't let Paul get into any trouble either."

"Ok Gabi," he sighed.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Embry left to go patrol and Gabi sat down to watch TV until Paul showed up. Paul didn't say what they were doing so she hoped her jeans and t-shirt would be ok. At twelve there was a knock on the door and Gabi got up and went to let Paul in. She opened the door and saw Paul was dressed in his trademark cutoffs and t-shirt.<p>

"You're ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled. "Lets go." she added and stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't have any set plans Gabriella, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," she told him and let out a sigh and looked over at Paul.

"Why did you tell Embry about what happened with Justin last night?" she asked.

"Because he should know," Paul told her. "He's your family and he cares about what happens to you Gabriella."

"I know he does Paul," she sighed. "I just….you two don't get into any trouble because of me."

"_I'm already in trouble because of you," Paul thought._

"Gabriella…"

"Paul, I don't want you or Embry doing something that gets you in trouble, that takes you or him away from me," she said. "I need both of you and like having you around."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised. "You like having me around?" he smiled.

"Yes, maybe at first I didn't but when you stopped being a jerk, yeah I like having you around." she told him and he smiled.

"Good, because I like being around you Gabriella and I would never intentionally hurt you," he told her. "I hope we're friends."

"We are," she told him. "I trust you Paul, more than anyone else right now."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. " I can tell you anything and talk to you about things," she told him. "And at first I thought that would be weird but its not really weird." she said and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad Gabriella, I want you to talk to me about things and trust me."

"So you just want to go sit on the beach or take a walk somewhere?" she asked.

"You want to take a walk in the woods?" he asked.

"Isn't it dangerous?" she asked.

"Not if I'm with you," he told her. "I would never let anything happen to you Gabriella, I'll always keep you safe."

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her towards the woods.

"So you've never snuck into the woods, even though you're not supposed to?" he asked.

"No Paul, who was I supposed to sneak into the woods with?" she asked. "I've never had a boyfriend and even if I wanted to Cassi would never go in there with me." she sighed. "Not that Cassi is doing much of anything with me lately."

"You still haven't talked to Cassi?" Paul asked.

"She's always with Jake," she told him. "I haven't talked to her since her date with Jake, she came over that morning." she added. "And that was the last time I talked to her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Paul asked.

"No Paul because if Cassi hadn't ignored me this whole week I wouldn't have gotten to spend this whole week with you." she told him. "And I've really enjoyed this week with you and last night at the arcade."

"I've enjoyed this week to," Paul said. "I like you Gabriella," he admitted

"I Like you to Paul," she said softly and he smiled.

"Come on," he said and pulled her into the woods. Gabi looked around nervously as she walked inside the woods with Paul. It was quiet in the woods.

"Gabriella, I wouldn't bring you in here if I thought you were going to get hurt," he assured her. "Relax." he told her. "And you'll realize how beautiful and relaxing it can be in here."

"Ok," she said and she looked around as Paul led her through the woods. It was so quiet and peaceful and there was a certain beauty about all the trees and flowers that were growing.

"Come on lets sit under this big tree," he told her leading her over to a big tree big enough for both of them to sit under. Paul sat down first and then pulled her down gently beside him.

"You have any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Why?"

"Just making sure you didn't need to be home by a certain time," he said.

"No I can spend all day with you," she told him and he smiled.

"That sounds good to me," Paul told her.

"Paul, what exactly are you and Embry planning to do to Justin?" she asked.

"You don't worry about that you just let us handle it."

"Paul." she sighed.

"Everything is going to be ok," Paul assured her. "You let me and Embry handle it ok."

"Ok," she said. "I trust you, just be careful."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Paul led Gabi out of the woods.<p>

"You want some lunch or something?" he asked.

"I'm a little hungry." she told him.

"Want to come to my house? We can fix something to eat and watch a movie or something."

"I've never been to your house," she told him. "It would just be us?"

"Yes Gabriella," he told her. "Unless that makes you uncomfortable and we can go somewhere else."

"No its fine," she told him. "Lets go to your house."

"Ok," he said and led her to his house.

When they got to his house Gabi looked at it. It was a small simple one story house but she could tell Paul took care of it. There was no chipped paint or anything like that.

"Its not much but its home and its mine," Paul sighed and Gabi smiled.

"It looks great to me," she told him and he smiled and led her inside. When they stepped inside Gabi saw the living room. Paul had a couch and two chairs that were set facing a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. He of course had some sort of game system like most guys did and a DVD player. She also noticed he didn't have any pictures on the walls of anyone or anything like most people did.

"Have a seat," he told her. "You like pizza?"

"Yes," she said.

"I have some frozen pizza's, I'll put them in the oven and be right back."

"Ok," she said and sat on the couch as Paul disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later he stuck his head in the living room.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Anything you have is fine Paul," she told him and he smiled and returned with two cans of soda and handed one to her.

"You probably wanted a glass didn't you?" he asked.

"No, its ok Paul," she told him and he sat on the couch with her.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their sodas.

"So," Paul said breaking the silence. "You planning on going to college when you graduate."

"I want to go to college," she told him. "Its why I worked so hard to get good grades so I could get out of here and away from my mom." she told him. "I'm away from my mom now so I don't really have to go that far away from college."

"Do you know what you want to study?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "But I'll figure it out."

"I know you will," he said. "And you'll be great at whatever you decide to do."

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I do Gabriella," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered. "What about you?" she asked. "Are you going to college?"

"I don't think so," he said quietly. "I don't think I'm exactly college material."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I just don't think college is for me," he said softly. "I'll go to work somewhere after I graduate."

"Well what do you see yourself doing?"

"I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "I'll figure something out though."

"Of course you will," she smiled. "You'll be great at whatever you decide to do," she told him and he smiled.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she smiled. "I know you will," she told him. "I've spent everyday this week with you and you know what I've realized?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You're not as bad of a guy as you think are," she told him and she saw a small smile appear on his face. "And you're a lot smarter than you think you are."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Paul really." she told him and laid her hand over his.

"You know Gabriella," he said. "That really means a lot coming from you," he told her and she smiled. "I should go check on those pizzas," he told her and stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Gabriella," Paul said. "The pizzas are ready," he told her.

"Ok, I'll grab your drink," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and Gabi grabbed their sodas and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gabi walked into the kitchen and handed Paul his drink.<p>

"Thanks," he said and she smiled. "So what kind do you want four meat pizza or the supreme pizza?"

"Um…." she said and he smiled.

"Let me guess some of each."

"If that's ok," she said softly.

"You can have whatever you want Gabriella," he told her. "You get as much as you want first."

"I'll only eat two maybe three pieces at the most."

"Ok, then go ahead and get four pieces."

"That's like half the pizza, I doubt I'd eat that much."

"Just do it please," he said and she nodded and put four pieces on her plate and then saw Paul put the rest on his plate.

"You eat a lot."

"I'm always hungry." he told her.

"If I ate that much, I'd hate to see what I'd look like," she said and Paul smiled.

"Lets eat," he said.

Gabi had eaten three of the pieces of pizza before deciding she was full.

"Well I'm done," she said and pushed the plate away. "You want it?"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Paul go ahead." she told him and he grabbed the piece of pizza off the plate and began to eat it. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I have plans in the morning but I'm free tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh," she said.

"Do you want me to meet you tomorrow afternoon?"

"You don't have to," she whispered.

"I know I don't have to Gabriella but maybe I want to," he told her. "I'll call you when I'm done in the morning."

"Ok," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Paul walked Gabi home a few hours later.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," Paul told her. "I don't know what time yet but I will see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok Paul." she smiled.

"You have a good night and remember," he told her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks Paul," she said softly. "You've been a really good friend."

"I'm glad you think so," he said and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok," she whispered and went inside.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked away all he thought about was that Gabi had said he'd been a really good friend. He was glad she thought of him as a friend and that she seemed to like him. He just hoped one day she'd want him to be more than a friend. He could see she was slowly moving past what happened. He knew that she might always carry what happened with her and he was glad he was able to help her with moving on, that she still wanted his help, that she enjoyed spending time with him. He was just really holding onto hope that one day Gabi would want to be his girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>When Gabi went inside she went to her room and sat on her bed and decided to try and call Cassi again. She hadn't even talked to her in over a week, Cassi was always with Jacob. Gabi sat on her bed and picked her phone up and called Cassi, hoping she would answer and talk to her. She put the phone to her ear and listened to see if Cassi would answer. She listened to the ringing and it went to voicemail. Gabi let out a sigh and waited for the beep before leaving a message.<p>

"Cassi, its Gabi. I haven't heard from you or even talked to you in a while. So if you get a chance I'd really like to talk with you. Call me please." she said and hung up the phone. She let out a sigh and laid down in the bed wondering why Cassi wasn't talking to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Embry left to meet Paul at his house. Today the two of them would be dealing with Justin. When Embry got to Paul's house he was waiting outside for him. The two of them left as soon as Paul saw Embry walk into the yard.<p>

"So what are you planning to do to him?" Embry asked.

"What are you planning to do to him?" Paul asked.

"Teach him a lesson," Embry said.

"That's the plan." Paul said.

"You didn't tell Gabi what we were doing did you?" Embry asked.

"No, did you?" Paul asked.

"No," Embry said. "She wouldn't like it."

"I know she wouldn't." Paul sighed.

"You know where this guy is."

"Yep, he thinks he's due to visit Gabi's mom this morning," Paul told him.

"But he's not," Embry said.

"Nope," Paul told him and Embry smiled.

"Good thinking."

* * *

><p>When Paul and Embry walked into Gabi's mom's yard they saw Justin walking over. The two of them walked over and stood in front of him.<p>

"I told you I'd be back to deal with you," Paul said and Justin looked at the two guys in front of him.

"Is this still about what she said I did to her," Justin said. "Because it wasn't like that, she wanted it." he smirked and Embry drew back and hit him.

"Not yet!" Paul told him.

"I was the one who found her asshole, I know what you did and you are definitely going to pay for it." Embry said angrily.

"Lets go," Paul said and he grabbed Justin's arm and walked him into the woods, Embry followed them.

When they got into the woods Paul let go of Justin giving him a push

"Look you don't have to do this," Justin said and started to back away.

"I think we do," Paul told him. "Gabriella is very important to both of us," he said. "You hurt her, you know she told you no, I know what happened she told me everything, how you covered her mouth so she couldn't be heard yelling for help, how many times she told you no but you just did what you wanted anyway," Paul told him getting angrier. "She's our friend and we don't like it when people hurt our friends," Paul said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Justin asked and Paul looked over at Embry. Embry walked over and hit Justin in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, then Paul hit him again before Embry surged forward and took over. Paul watched as Embry kept hitting Justin over and over again. Justin had tried to fight back at first but he didn't get one punch in. Embry and Justin were both on the ground as Embry continued to hit him. Paul finally ran over and pulled Embry off of Justin.

"STOP!" Paul said. "You need to stop, that's enough," Paul told him and Embry turned around and took a swing at Paul but Paul grabbed his fist before it got near him. "You know you don't want to do that." he told him and Embry looked at Justin. "Go sit down, I'll handle it from here." Paul said and Embry nodded and sat against a tree and looked over at Paul as he walked towards Justin. He knelt down on the ground by him and sat him up.

"Justin look at me," Paul said and Justin slowly looked up at him. "You're not going to bother Gabriella again. You're not going to talk to her or even look at her if you happen to see her. If you see her walking down the same side of the road as you, you'll cross the street to avoid her." Paul told him. He was so calm as he spoke to Justin and there was something about the calmness in his voice that was a lot more scary than if he had been angry and yelling. "Because if you touch her again or if I even suspect you've thought about touching her I'll be the one that deals with you and that is something you definitely do not want to happen," Paul told him. "Have I made myself clear?" Paul asked. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Justin said weakly.

"Ok then," Paul said and he picked Justin up and threw him over his shoulder. "Lets get you out of here."

"What the hell are you doing?" Embry asked angrily.

"You and me are dropping him off at the hospital because you know we can't leave him here to be found by someone else."

"I guess you're right," Embry said. "What are we going to say happened to him."

"He fell," Paul told him. "Down that hill before you get to the cliffs, the one that's always slippery." Paul said. "People fall down it all the time."

"Oh," Embry said. "Got it." he added.

After dropping Justin off at the hospital and explaining what happened Embry and Paul made their way back to Embry's house.

"I don't get you," Embry said. "I know you care about Gabi, I see how you are when you're with her." he sighed. "I may not like it but I know you care about her," he said. "So how were you so calm dealing with Justin. You're always the one who looses his temper the quickest."

"One of us had to be calm," Paul told him. "But I don't think he's going to bother her again."

"Good," Embry said.

* * *

><p>When Embry and Paul got to his house they walked in together and found Gabi sitting on the couch she looked over at them.<p>

"What did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did something?" Embry asked.

"You're together," Gabi said. "I don't see you two willingly spending time together."

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"We dealt with Justin so you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore." Embry told her.

"He'll be fine, we dropped him off at the hospital before coming here." Paul told her and walked over and sat net to Gabi.

"Gabriella," Paul said softly. "Don't be mad at us ok, we're just looking out for you and trying to keep you safe because you know he would have done it again."

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

"So what do you want to do today?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, you want some lunch, I know both of you are probably hungry."

"Of course we are," Embry said. "Something smells really good anyway." he added.

"Oh that's barbeque chicken I put in the crock pot this morning and its done now I was going to make some barbeque chicken pizza." dhe told him "You want to stay and have lunch?" Gabi asked Paul.

"Yes of course," Paul smiled. "I've never had barbeque chicken pizza," he added.

"Well I'll just go get started, since I'm going to have to cook more than one pizza for us." she told him. "You two be nice."

"Ok," Paul said.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat down at the table not much later to eat.<p>

"This is really good," Paul said.

"Thanks," Gabi said quietly.

"I agree, really good," Embry said and Gabi smiled as they continued to eat. Gabi let her thoughts wander to why she hadn't heard from Cassi. Why would Cassi not call her back or even talk to her. Was she so wrapped up in spending time with Jacob that she just forgot about her. She didn't think Cassi would ever do something like that. Gabi knew Cassi was crazy about Jacob but she didn't think a guy would ever come between them or be a reason she never saw or talked to Cassi again. Gabi let out a sigh and looked up and saw Paul and Embry were both looking at her with concerned expressions.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been saying your name for like five minutes and you haven't said anything," Embry said.

"Gabriella," Paul said as he looked up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"I don't believe you," Paul told her.

"Paul," Embry growled.

"I'm just stating the truth Embry, that something is bothering her." Paul said and turned back to Gabi. "What's wrong Gabriella?" he asked quietly.

"I still haven't heard from Cassi," she said quietly. "Have either of you talked to Jake or Cassi."

"I haven't," Paul told her.

"I saw Jake yesterday and he was with Cassi but I haven't spoken to either of them," Embry told her.

"So its not just me then," she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked confused.

"You still haven't talked to her?" Paul asked.

"No I left her a message and she hasn't called me back," she said softly. "I mean I'm glad that Cassi and Jake are getting along and that it seems as if they like each other a lot but I didn't think I would loose my best friend." she told them.

"Hey, everything is going to work out," Paul assured her. "If Cassi won't call you back you're just going to have to talk to her and school and not let her ignore you."

"No Paul, if Cassi doesn't want to talk to me I won't make her." she whispered. "I'll be ok," she told him. "I have you and Embry right?"

"Right," Paul said and she smiled.

"Then I'm good, I won't force someone to talk to me if they don't want to," she said.

"Ok," Embry said

"And neither will you two."

"Fine," Paul said.

"If that's what you want," Embry told her.

"It is," she said. "Now I think I'll get started on my homework for class tomorrow."

"Ok," they said and Gabi walked out of the room.

"I know I don't understand how imprinting makes you feel or works since it hasn't happened to me yet but I don't think it makes you so wrapped up in one another that you forget your friends. Jared and Kim weren't like that, they still had time for their other friends," Embry said.

"I know and I know I can understand they want to spend all their time together but Gabriella needs her best friend."

"I know she does," Embry sighed. "Anyway, thanks for having my back today, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there to pull me off of him."

"No problem, you would have done the same for me." Paul said. "Well I think I'm just going to head over to Sam's, I have something to talk to him about. I'll tell Gabriella that I'm leaving and see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok," Embry said and Paul stood up and walked to Gabi's room.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella," Paul said as he opened the door. He saw Gabi was sitting on her bed and had her math book open.<p>

"Hey," she smiled.

"I need to run over to Sam's for a while so I'll see you at school in the morning alright."

"Alright Paul," she sighed.

"Just call me if you need me," he said and she smiled. "Or need to talk."

"Ok," she said and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later Gabriella," he whispered and stood up and walked out of the room and then headed to Sam's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the next chapter is going to focus on just Jacob and Cassi most likely. Then after that i'll pick back up with Paul going to Sam's house and start with Paul's conversation with Sam. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review Please.<strong>


	16. Jake and Cassi

**So this is a short chapter focusing on Jacob and Cassi, I'll pick up where i left off in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Cassi couldn't believe it when Jacob asked her out. She had always liked him, she thought he was the best looking guy she had ever seen. He had a perfect smile and a hot body. So when he asked her out she really couldn't believe it but then they had their first date and it was the best date she had ever been on. The two of them seemed to click instantly. Jacob never looked at another girl on their date and when he called the next day to ask her out again she started thinking she might actually have a chance with him. Jacob didn't even seem to notice other girls when he was with Cassi, she never saw his gaze venture off of her, unless he was eating or watching the band at the festival they went to. The two of them had been spending every free moment together getting to know each other, at school, after school, at lunch and any other time they could get together. Cassi didn't even realize she had been ignoring Gabi, she was so caught up in her feelings for Jacob that it never crossed her mind. She was happy with Jacob even if it had only been a little over a week. Cassi never imagined she could be so happy so quickly but she was. She was spending today with Jacob just like every other day. Cassi was standing on the beach looking out over the water. She let out a sigh as she felt two arms slide around her and pull her back. Cassi smiled as she leaned against Jacob.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and Cassi turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"How I never thought I could be this happy," she said and Jacob smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I never thought I could be this happy either." Jacob told her and she smiled.

"I never imagined falling for someone this quickly," she told him. "You know I love you."

"I know," Jacob smiled. "I love you to," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips again.

* * *

><p>Cassi had been ignoring Gabi but not purposely. She would never hurt Gabi intentionally. She had missed a couple of calls from Gabi and she had every intention of calling her back and talking to her but Jacob would call or she would get busy with homework or helping with dinner and it would slip her mind. Plus it also seemed as if Gabi was doing ok anyway, she was always with Paul anyway. She seemed to be getting back to almost the way she was before everything happened.<p>

"You ok?" Jacob asked as he slid his arms around her.

"Yeah I'm great," she said and leaned back against him.

"You seemed a million miles away," he said.

"I'm right here with you," Cassi told him and turned around. "And with you is exactly where I want to be."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Cassi had only been together for a few days before he actually decided to tell the truth about the pack and imprinting. The two of them had taken a walk in the woods. Jacob assured Cassi she would be safe that there wasn't anything that could hurt her in there they just needed somewhere to be alone because he had some really important things to tell her. Jacob led her inside the woods and he finally came to a stop.<p>

"Lets sit," he said and Cassi nodded and sat with him. Jacob leaned over and kissed her lips pulling her close to him, kissing her as if he might never see her again.

"Jacob," Cassi said worried.

"I know that you know all the stories about our tribe and how we were descended from wolves," Jacob began.

"Yes," Cassi whispered.

"That some are able to transform into the wolf to protect everyone, the tribe from the cold ones." he told her.

"Vampires." she said and he nodded.

"Yes and Cassi," Jacob told her. "Its all true," he told her. "I can phase into a wolf when needed and so can a few of the other guys." he said.

"You're not serious," she said shaking her head. "You can't expect me to believe that." she told him and tried to stand up to leave but Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Cassi, please don't go," he pleaded. "I can prove what I'm saying is true."

"You can," she said.

"Yes," he said. "And if I need to prove it to you I will," he told her. "Just please don't run from me, I would never hurt you Cassi."

"Ok, show me then." she said and Jacob nodded and stood up. He began to strip his clothes off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassi asked.

"My clothes rip when I phase so if you want me to have clothes to put back on after I phase back I need to take them off."

"Ok." she said and Jacob took the rest of his clothes off and Cassi looked over at him. His body began to vibrate slowly at first then faster until he suddenly exploded into a giant russet wolf. Cassi let out a yelp of surprise.

"Oh my god," she said in shock. "Its true then." she added as the wolf moved closer to her until he gently nudged her with his head. Cassi tentatively placed her hand on him as he sat down. "Wow," she whispered as Jacob phased back to human and walked over and slipped his shorts on.

"Its all true." she said.

"Yes," Jacob told her. "But there's more," he told her. "We do something called imprinting." he told her. "Imprinting is like when your eyes meet hers for the first time its like everything else disappears and your world totally revolves around her. You would do anything and be anything she needed or wanted." Jacob said. "If she only wants a friend that's what you are if she wants more, a boyfriend, that's what you are." he said.

"And some of you have imprinted?"

"Yes, Sam on Emily; Jared on Kim; me on you."

"You imprinted on me," Cassi repeated and he nodded. "Its why you like me?"

"No Cassi, the imprint just made me notice you sooner than I would have, nothing I feel for you is forced. The imprint doesn't make me feel the way I do about you. It doesn't make me love you. I fell in love with you all on my own."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Cassi," he smiled. "Are you ok with all this?" he asked. "I know it's a lot to handle."

"It's a lot to process but I'll be ok," she assured him.

"Ok," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Come on," he said and stood up and then took her hand in his and helped her stand and they walked out of the woods together.


	17. Four tests

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"_Gabriella," Paul said as he opened the door. He saw Gabi was sitting on her bed and had her math book open._

"_Hey," she smiled._

"_I need to run over to Sam's for a while so I'll see you at school in the morning alright."_

"_Alright Paul," she sighed._

"_Just call me if you need me," he said and she smiled. "Or need to talk."_

"_Ok," she said and he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_I'll see you later Gabriella," he whispered and stood up and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>When Paul left Gabi's he went straight to Sam's. He hadn't even talked to Sam about imprinting on Gabi yet. The only person who knew was Jacob and he seemed to be so busy with Cassi that he probably hadn't said anything. When Paul walked into Sam's, Emily was cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Paul," Emily smiled. "You hungry?"

"Always," he smiled. "But I'm looking for Sam," he told her.

"He's in the living room," Emily told him.

"Thanks," Paul smiled and walked into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch watching a game on TV. Paul walked over and sat next to him on the couch but didn't say anything. After about five minutes Sam looked over at him.

"Something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes," Paul said and Sam turned the TV off and turned his attention to Paul.

"Ok what's going on?"

"I imprinted," he said. "On Gabriella."

"When?" Sam asked.

"The day she moved in with Embry, you know when you came and got me off patrol."

"Yes," Sam sighed. "have you told Embry?"

"No Sam, you know he won't react well."

"I know," Sam sighed. "Who else knows?"

"Jake but only because he figured it out on his own."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked him.

"She only needs a friend now Sam, so that's what I've been. Hopefully one day she will want more."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes we have," Paul told him. "I even managed to finally get her to smile again a few days ago."

"She liked you before you imprinted on her." Sam told him.

"I know she did," Paul said quietly.

"So I know about Justin," Sam told him. "What you and Embry did."

"I figured you did," Paul sighed. "But he tried to come after her again Sam when the two of us went out together. She was waiting for me and Justin showed up and if it hadn't been for the imprint bond I wouldn't have known until it was to late." Paul told him. "Something had to be done Sam."

"I know," Sam sighed. "So things are going ok with you and Gabi?"

"Yeah she says she likes me and even trusts me."

"So you two talk a lot then."

"Yes," Paul told him. "Embry still doesn't like the idea of me spending time with Gabriella and I don't even want to know how he'll react to the imprint."

"He'll get used to it Paul because there isn't anything he can do about it," Sam told him. "He'll be hurting her by keeping you two apart and that's something we both know he doesn't want to do."

"I know," Paul sighed.

"I know he sees how much you really care about Gabi," Sam sighed.

"Yeah I know he does," Paul told him. "But just because he sees it and he knows I would never hurt her intentionally, doesn't mean he likes us spending time together."

"I know Paul," Sam sighed.

"Does Gabi know about what you two did to Justin?"

"Yes," Paul said. "She took it rather well, she didn't want us to do anything but I think she knew we were going to do something whether she liked it or not."

"I'm sure she did," Sam sighed. "Just continue to look after Gabi and do everything you've been doing." he told him. "Its good to see your attention on just one girl for once." he added and Paul smiled.

"I liked her, wanted her before I imprinted on her, I know I would still be doing everything I'm doing for her. Or at least I hope I would."

"I think you would Paul," Sam assured him. "And you were helping her before you imprinted in her to."

* * *

><p>The next week at school Paul and Gabi spent what afternoons Paul wasn't working together. She still only saw Cassi at lunch and every time she saw her she was with Jacob and the two of them just seemed to be getting closer. Gabi let out a sigh as she sat down at the lunch table next to Paul.<p>

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Paul."

"Well tomorrow's Friday," he told her.

"Yes," she said.

"We don't have school."

"I know," she sighed.

"Want to come over tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she smiled.

"Great," he said happily.

* * *

><p>The next morning around ten Gabi arrived at Paul's. He opened the door before she could knock and smiled when he saw her.<p>

"Morning Gabriella," he smiled. "Come in." he told her and she walked in and he closed the door behind her. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't care," she said softly. "Watch a movie and then decide on something else after?"

"Sounds good," he smiled and Gabi walked over and sat on the couch, Paul picked a movie and put it on and then joined her on the couch. About halfway through the movie Gabi excused herself to go to the restroom. When she came back out she walked over to Paul.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"The seventeenth," Paul answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," he told her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," she told him and he stood up and walked over to her.

"Gabriella, you don't have to lie to me," Paul said. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do, more than anyone," she told him. "You're like my best friend Paul," she added and he smiled.

"Then you know you can tell me anything and I would do anything you needed me to." he told her and took her hands in his. "Now tell me what's got you so upset Gabriella."

"I'm late," she whispered.

"Late for what?" Paul asked confused. Gabi shook her head, typical guy answer.

"My period is late Paul," she whispered embarrassed.

"How late?" he asked.

"A couple of days," she answered.

"But that's normal for some girls right?" he asked.

"Not me Paul," she said. "Not me," she repeated and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey its ok," he said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll do what we need to do ok," he told her. "Do we need to go to the store and buy one of those test things?"

"I guess so," she whispered and pulled away and looked up at him. "Maybe Cassi would go with me so you don't have to."

"If you want, you can call her but I will take you if she can't."

"Ok," Gabi said and went and got her phone and tried to call Cassi but she didn't answer of course and Gabi looked up at Paul.

"Didn't answer," he said and she nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ok, we'll go now," he said and wiped her tears away. "Just don't worry ok, I'll take care of you I promise." he assured her. "Now lets go to the store ok?"

"Not the store here, everyone knows us here."

"We'll go to Forks," he told her. "Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her out of his house and to his truck.

* * *

><p>When they got to the drug store Gabi and Paul sat outside it in his truck. Paul could feel how nervous she was about going into the store. That she really didn't want to do this.<p>

"Do you want me to go in and buy the test?" Paul asked.

"I can't ask you to do that Paul," she whispered.

"You didn't ask I volunteered," he told her. "I'm going, I'll be right back."

Paul walked into the store and looked for the aisle that sold the pregnancy tests. It took him a few minutes but he found it and then looked at the different ones not knowing how he was going to decide. He finally grabbed one in a pink box, one in a blue box and two other ones and went to the counter and paid for them. Then he got back in his truck and handed the bag to Gabi.

"Thank you," she whispered and he smiled and they drove back to his house. When they got to his house he led Gabi inside and he set all four tests on the counter.

"Ok so I got four different brands," he told her. "These two have two tests in the box so if you wanted to take one now and then again in the morning or something you could."

"Ok," she said.

"You want to take them now?"

"Yes, get it over with." she said and she took the four boxes in the bathroom and shut the door. Paul paced nervously outside, hoping she wasn't pregnant but if she was he knew he'd take care of her.

In the bathroom Gabi opened the boxes and read the instructions. She washed her hands and got ready to take the tests. After taking one of each of the different brands she sat the sticks on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

"So?" Paul asked.

"It takes a few minutes Paul," she told him and they sat down on the couch together.

"Gabriella," Paul said and she looked over at him. "I want you to know that if you are pregnant I'll take care of you."

"Paul I…"

"No Gabriella don't argue," he said. "We'll say the baby is mine and I'll take care of both of you."

"Why would you do that?" she asked quietly. "Give up your life for me."

"Because I care about you Gabriella and I would do anything for you," he told her and laid his hand on her cheek. She covered his hand with hers.

"You really are an amazing guy Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"So think those tests are ready?" he asked and she looked at the clock.

"Yeah they should be," she said nervously and they both stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"You want me to check?" he asked.

"Please," Gabi said softly. "The instructions are on the counter by the test they go to."

"Ok," he said and he walked in the bathroom. A few minutes later Paul came out.

"What?" she asked. "Paul." she said and she saw him smile.

"Come see for yourself," he said and pulled her in the bathroom. "Ok, test one, not pregnant," he told her and she smiled. "Test two, not pregnant, test three not pregnant, test four not pregnant." he told her and she smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she said relieved and laid her head on Paul's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for everything Paul."

"You never have to thank me Gabriella, I never do anything I don't want." he told her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Now I'll get rid of all these tests and we can have lunch."

"Sounds good to me," he told her and walked out of the bathroom. Gabi threw all the tests away in the garbage, washed her hands and went to join Paul in the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

><p>When she walked into the kitchen Paul was putting something in the oven.<p>

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Chicken casserole," he said. "It has vegetables, noodles and chicken with some kind of sauce and a bread crumb topping."

"Sounds yummy."

"Well I can't take the credit I just took it out of the box and put it in the oven." he said and Gabi smiled and sat at the table. Paul walked over and joined her. Gabi kept glancing up at Paul every few seconds and then glancing back down. She couldn't believe Paul was going to say the baby was his if she was pregnant. She knew no other guy would have done that. Paul just kept on surprising her. He was still here with her and hadn't got tired of her yet. She knew he could get any girl he wanted but he seemed content to spend time with her and just be with her. It was like he didn't even care about other girls anymore and that was so weird considering how much he slept around before her. She glanced up at him again and then glanced away again. Paul glanced at Gabi. He could tell she had something on her mind, the way she kept glancing at him and then looking away and the look on her face and he could feel the emotions to, she was confused, unsure, like she didn't know what to believe.

"Something on your mind Gabriella?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I just do." he said. "Now what is it?"

"You would have really said the baby was yours?" she asked.

"Yes Gabriella I would have," Paul told her.

"Why?" she asked. "I just don't get it. You could go out and get any girl you want Paul but you're here with me," she said and shook her head. "Telling me that if I was pregnant you would take care of me and a baby that isn't yours," she told him. "I just don't get you sometimes Paul."

"Gabriella, I don't know how to explain it to you other than to just be completely honest and take the chance you might run out on me."

"Paul why would you think I would run out on you," she said. "You're my best friend."

"Gabriella the reason I'm not out with other girls is because there is only one girl for me," he told her. "And the truth is I just really like you a lot Gabriella," he told her. "You are the only girl I want to be with, the only girl I want and can ever see myself wanting," he said and Gabi stood up from the table.

"Paul I can't…" she whispered and started to walk away but he stood up and went after her.

"Don't leave," he said softly. "Please." he whispered as he walked over to her.

"Paul I….I just…I…"

"Gabriella, have I asked you for anything more than just to be friends?"

"No," she whispered.

"Have I gave you any indication recently I would ever do anything you didn't want me to?" he asked.

"No," she answered and turned around.

"Gabriella, you are the only girl I want and I'll continue to be your friend and be there when you need me and want me," he told her. "Until you're ready for more, I can wait for you."

"Why Paul?"

"Because you're worth it to me," he told her. "I just hope one day you'll want me the same way."

"Paul, I wanted you, liked you before you grew a foot and put on all those muscles," she told him. and he smiled. "I liked you before every other girl in the school wanted you, before you jumped into bed with every pretty girl you saw."

"Gabriella," he whispered. "That was before I met you," he told her. "I haven't been with another girl since we've been hanging out together," he admitted.

"Why? Because I know girls have flirted with you."

"None of those girls are you Gabriella," he admitted. "And when they're flirting with me I'm comparing them to you. They're eyes are never as pretty as yours, their smile isn't as pretty as yours. They are just not you." he told her. "And I'll wait for you to be ready to be with me," he said. "I can be patient."

"Paul Lahote can be patient," she said skeptically.

"I can for you," he told her and she smiled. "If you want we can go to Sam's later," he added. "Everyone is going to head over there tonight anyway."

"Ok Paul," Gabi agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Paul and Gabi made their way to Sam's house just like they always did on Friday nights and the weekends. Gabi hadn't spent that much time at Sam's other than those first few nights before she moved in with Embry and his mom. When they got to Sam's, Paul opened the door and led her inside. When Gabi walked in with Paul she saw Jacob, Jared, Kim and Cassi in the kitchen. Jacob and Jared were sitting at the table and Cassi and Kim were helping Emily.<p>

"Hey," Jacob said when they walked in.

"Jake," Paul said.

"Gabi," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," she said softly.

"You doing ok?" he asked. "I haven't really seen you much lately."

"I'm doing much better," Gabi told him. "Thanks to Paul, Embry and my Aunt Lisa." she added.

"That's good," Jacob said as Cassi turned around.

"Gabi," she said and Gabi turned to look at her.

"Cassi," she replied.

"You been doing ok?" she asked.

"Do you really care?" Gabi asked.

"Of course I do," Cassi told her. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well if you cared about me you would have returned my calls and talked to me at school and not left me when I needed my best friend the most." Gabi told her.

"Gabi I'm sorry," Cassi apologized.

"Well maybe I'm sorry isn't good enough," Gabi told her as Embry and Sam walked in from the other room.

"Gabi," Cassi said.

"You have no idea what I've been through Cassi because you haven't been there for me but you know who has," she said. "Paul has, he's been more of my best friend than you have lately."

"Gabi," Cassi whispered.

"I'm really glad you're happy, that you have Jake," Gabi told her. "But I really needed my best friend, especially today." she added as her eyes filled with tears.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Cassi asked and walked closer to her and Gabi looked up at her as Paul stepped behind her.

"You don't have to do this Gabriella," Paul told her.

"Yeah I do," she said quietly and Paul took her hand in his.

"Gabi," Cassi said.

"I thought I might be pregnant," Gabi told Cassi.

"Oh my god, you're not are you?" Cassi asked.

"No, but I don't know what I would have done if Paul hadn't been with me because he's the one who took me to the store and when I couldn't make myself go into buy the tests he went in and bought them and then waited while I took them and got the results." she told her. "Because no one else was there." she said. "Embry had some work thing earlier and I tried calling you but you didn't answer and you haven't called me back yet either."

"This happened today?" Cassi asked.

"Yes," Gabi told her. "You didn't answer your phone and you didn't attempt to call me back." she added and looked around and saw everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"I have to go," she said quickly and ran out.

"I'll go get her," Paul said.

"No Paul let me," Cassi said and he nodded and Cassi ran out after her.


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

Cassi ran out the door after Gabi when she left.

"Gabi," Cassi called out. "Gabi," she said as she ran after her. "Gabi," Cassi called out and Gabi finally stopped running.

"Gabi," Cassi said. "I know I'm sorry isn't good enough right now. I haven't been there when you needed me the most."

"No you haven't," Gabi told her.

"I can't imagine how you must have felt thinking you could have been pregnant."

"Really scared and not knowing what the hell I would have done if I had been pregnant." she told her and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"We would have all been there to help you Gabi, whatever you needed or decided to do," Cassi told her. "And I promise to be a better friend to you than I have been."

"Ok Cassi," Gabi whispered.

"You're still my best friend and you know I love you right," Cassi told her.

"Yeah I know," Gabi said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're like my sister and I shouldn't have ignored you."

"You're like my sister to and I love you," she told her and Cassi hugged her.

"So Paul bought pregnancy tests," Cassi said and Gabi nodded.

"Yeah four of them," Gabi told her. "I took all four."

"And they all came back negative?"

"Yes," Gabi told her.

"You and Paul seem really close now," Cassi stated.

"Yeah we are," Gabi sighed. "Embry doesn't like it."

"He's just looking out for you Gabi," Cassi told her and she smiled.

"Paul, he's.…he's an amazing guy," Gabi told her. "He's not the way everyone thinks he is," she added.

"I think that has a lot to do with you," Cassi told her. "He likes you." she said. "I think he more than likes you."

"I like him to," Gabi whispered. "He actually said if I was pregnant that he would take care of me and tell everyone the baby was his."

"Oh wow Gabi," Cassi said shocked.

"It surprised me to," Gabi admitted.

"Lets start walking back," Cassi told her.

* * *

><p>When Cassi ran out Paul walked over and sat down by Jacob at the table.<p>

"Is she really ok?" Jacob asked.

"She's getting better everyday," Paul told him as Embry walked over and took the empty chair by Paul.

"She really thought she was pregnant?"

"Yes Embry and you were on patrol." he told him. "I told her if she was pregnant I would take care of her."

"You did?" Embry said shocked.

"Yeah," Paul whispered. "I told her we could tell everyone the baby was mine."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Paul said.

"Why would YOU do something like that?" Embry asked shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense," he added and looked up at Paul. "Unless."

"Embry," Paul said.

"Did you imprint on Gabi?" Embry asked angrily.

"Embry calm down," Paul said holding his hands out in front of him.

"You did didn't you," he said angrily. "You imprinted on Gabi."

"Yes I did, I imprinted on Gabriella," Paul told him and Embry jumped up.

"She deserves better than you," Embry told him.

"You don't think I know that," Paul told him and stood up. "But its not like I can control this, you know I have no control over this."

"She doesn't deserve to be mixed up in all this wolf stuff, I was hoping to keep her out of it but you just had to go and imprint on her," Embry fumed and walked closer to Paul. "I bet you wanted this didn't you."

"Yes!" Paul yelled. "Yes I wanted to imprint on Gabriella!" he told him and Embry hit him.

"Do not fight in my house!" Sam ordered. "Take it outside!" he told them and Embry ran outside. Paul followed him but the last thing Paul wanted to do was fight with Embry.

"I don't want to fight with you Embry," Paul told him.

"Don't go telling me some lies about how you really care for Gabi," Embry said angrily and took a swing at Paul that he dodged.

"Its not a lie Embry I care about Gabriella, I would do anything for her," he said.

"Then leave her alone and walk away from her," Embry demanded.

"NO!" Paul yelled. "I'll only leave if she asks me to," he told him and Embry took another swing at him and his fist connected with Paul's face. Embry was shaking by now.

"Embry," Paul said.

"Gabi doesn't need this," Embry told him. "She doesn't need you." he added. "You're just going to hurt her and when you do…."

"I won't hurt her," Paul told him. "Leave it alone Embry," Paul warned him and turned to walk away but Embry grabbed him. When Paul turned around he saw Embry was shaking.

"Calm down Embry," Paul told him.

"I don't want you around Gabi." Embry fumed.

"To bad because I'm not leaving her," Paul told him and Embry let out a growl and exploded into a wolf. Paul phased a few seconds later to defend himself and Embry lunged at him and they were growling and snapping at each other.

* * *

><p>Cassi and Gabi were walking back to Sam's house.<p>

"Gabi," Cassi said. "Are we going to be ok?"

"We will," Gabi told her. "As long as you don't start ignoring me again." she added.

"I won't Gabi I promise," Cassi told her. "I'll make it up to you." she promised.

"Ok Cassi," Gabi whispered.

When Gabi and Cassi walked closer to Sam's yard they stopped in shock.

"Oh my god!" Gabi exclaimed.

"What?" Cassi asked alarmed and turned to see what Gabi was looking at it. It was two gigantic wolves fighting in Sam's yard. "Damn it," Cassi cursed.

"Huge wolves," Gabi exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

"Its ok Gabi," Cassi said.

"No, its not," she said panicked and pointed. "Huge wolves."

* * *

><p>Embry and Paul were still rolling around as wolves snapping and growling at each other. Paul pinned Embry down.<p>

"**You know I would never hurt Gabriella, she's my imprint." Paul told him.**

Embry rolled out from under Paul and had him pinned down to the ground.

"**She's not ready for any kind of relationship yet," Embry growled. "And the last thing she needs is you pushing her into something she's not ready for. Because that's what you do." **

Paul growled and lunged up and jumped on Embry so he was pinned down again.

"**I would never push Gabriella into something she didn't want, never." Paul told him. "I don't know what I would do if I was the one who hurt her." he said and moved off Embry.**

"**Are you in love with Gabi?"**

"**I care about her a lot, I would do anything for her and I'm falling more for her each day and I know she likes me and trusts me and I would never intentionally do anything to betray that. To make her sorry she trusted me." Paul said and Embry phased back to human followed seconds later by Paul.**

* * *

><p>Cassi was still trying to calm Gabi down from watching the wolves fight.<p>

"Why don't we just go to your house and hang out for a while, get away from the wolves."

"Why are they so close? Right in Sam's yard." she said and looked over and saw the wolves change into Embry and then Paul. Gabi let out a scream and then her world turned black.

"Oh my god Gabi!" Cassi exclaimed and she looked over at the two guys.

"A little help guys, she fainted," Cassi told them and Paul ran over and knelt down by Gabi and Embry ran inside to get shorts for them.

"Gabriella," Paul said softly. "Gabriella, wake up sweetheart," he whispered.

"What happened?" Paul asked as Embry walked over and threw him a pair of shorts. "Thanks," Paul said and he quickly slipped them on as Embry knelt down by Gabi.

"Well we walked in the yard and you two were fighting as wolves," Cassi them. "She was a little upset of course seeing gigantic wolves. I tried to calm her but it didn't work. Then she sees you turn back into yourselves and she screamed and passed out.

"We need to get her inside," Paul said and picked her up in his arms and ran inside Sam's house.

When Paul ran inside everyone looked at him.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"We'll talk about it in a minute," Paul said and walked into the living room and laid Gabi on the couch. He looked over at Emily. "Can you get her a blanket please, so she doesn't get cold."

"Of course Paul," Emily said as Jacob walked in the room followed by Embry and Sam. Jared and Kim were already sitting in the room.

"What happened Paul?' Jacob asked.

"Gabriella may have seen two gigantic wolves fighting in the front yard," Paul said.

"And she may have also seen those two wolves fighting phase into me and Paul," Embry added quietly. "So she passed out."

"What were you two fighting about this time?" Sam asked.

"Paul imprinted on Gabi," Embry told them and they glanced over at Paul. He was kneeling by the couch and running his finger across Gabi's cheek.

"There's nothing you can do about it Embry," Sam told him. "Except work on accepting it," he added. "I think you know Paul isn't going to hurt her."

"Maybe," Embry whispered and glanced over at Paul and Gabi.

"Ow," Gabi moaned painfully and moved her head.

"Gabriella," Paul said anxiously. Her eyes opened and she saw Paul looking at her.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Gabriella sweetheart are you ok?" Paul asked worried.

"My head hurts," she said and tried to sit up. Paul helped her and then moved to sit by her.

"You fainted," Paul told her as she rubbed her head.

"Do you remember anything from before you fainted?" Jacob asked her.

"Jake," Paul growled.

"We need to know Paul," Jacob told him.

"I know," Paul said. "Gabriella," Paul said and she turned to look at him. "Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" he asked softly.

"Well Cassi and I walked into Sam's yard and I remember two wolves fighting, they were huge," Gabi said. "It seemed strange to me that they were so close and so big," she added. "So I panicked."

"Of course, it was a shock," Embry said.

"Cassi was trying to calm me down," Gabi told them and then I looked over and saw the wolves turn into Paul and Embry," she said. "That's crazy right?"

"Not exactly," Sam said and Gabi looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This wasn't the way we wanted you to find out," Sam told her. "You know the legends of our tribe right?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Gabi replied softly.

"Everything you've heard your whole life is true Gabi," Sam told her. "A select few of us, all the guys in this room, have a gene that allows us to phase into a wolf."

"Oh," Gabi said nervously and she felt Paul cover her hand with his and it seemed to calm her instantly. "Why?"

"We only fight and kill one things when we're wolves Gabi," Jacob told her. "Vampires."

"Of course vampires are real," Gabi whispered. "Why wouldn't they be."

"Gabriella are you ok?" Paul asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Do you have any questions?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ok what is it?"

"Can I have something for a headache?" she asked.

"Of course," Emily said and she went to get something.

"Ok, do you have any questions about anything you've seen or anything we told you?" Sam asked.

"No," she said softly. "Well….no."

"Gabriella," Paul said. "You know you can ask me anything?"

"Yeah I know."

"So what do you want to know?"

"What color you are when you turn into a wolf?" she told him. "I was so busy panicking I didn't pay attention."

"Oh well I'm silver," Paul said proudly.

"You're gray," all the guys told him.

"I'm not gray I'm silver, Embry is gray with black spots but me I'm silver."

"You're gray," they said.

"No." Paul told them and Gabi laid her hand on his arm.

"Its ok Paul if you say you're silver I believe you," Gabi told him and he smiled as Emily brought her something to drink and some Tylenol for her head.

"Thank you Emily," Gabi said softly and took the Tylenol and a drank some water.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out everything this way," Paul told her. "Its definitely not the way I wanted you to find out."

"Its ok Paul," she told him. "And I'll be ok,."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul was walking Gabi home.<p>

"So how would you have told me about everything?" she asked. "I mean you would have told me eventually right?"

"Yes Gabriella I would. I was waiting until I thought you were ready to hear it," he told her. "You've been through so much already and I didn't want to scare you away or anything."

"It doesn't hurt does it when you shift into a wolf?" she asked and Paul heard the concern in her voice.

"No Gabriella, it only hurt the first couple of times, it doesn't now." he told her. "Why?"

"I was wondering if I could see," she said quietly.

"Really?" Paul asked surprised and she nodded. "Come on then," he said and took her hand in his and led her into the woods.

"Ok sit down," Paul said and Gabi sat down on the ground. "Ok," he said nervously and turned around and unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and Gabi watched as his body vibrated and then Gabi watched as he exploded into a giant silver wolf.

"Oh wow," she sighed as she stood up. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her and looked at her. Gabi tentatively reached out and laid her hand on his neck. "You're so beautiful," she whispered and Paul bumped her with his head. "And definitely silver," she added and when she looked at him, it looked as if he was smiling. Paul phased back a few seconds later and put his shorts back on.

"So you agree that I'm silver," he smiled.

"Of course I do Paul," Gabi told him. "Is there anything else about all this wolf stuff I should know."

"Yeah there's one other thing," he told her. "But I don't think you're ready to hear that yet."

"Why not?" she said. "I think you know I can handle things Paul." she told him. "I'm not going to fall apart."

"I know that Gabriella," he told her. "But maybe my reasons for not telling you are selfish to."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want you to run away from me," he told her. "And I'm afraid if I tell you the truth you will."

"Paul," Gabi said. "I haven't ran away yet have I," she said and he smiled.

"No," he said.

"And what you have to tell me isn't that bad is it?"

"Well I don't think it is but you might." he said softly.

"Why not just tell me and get it over with Paul?" she asked.

"I guess I could," Paul sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Please don't run away from me when I tell you."

"I'll try Paul," she said softly.

"Ok so there is something we wolves do called imprinting," he began and she nodded. "Imprinting is like the moment you look into her eyes nothing else matters to you," he told her. "You would do anything for her, be whatever she needs. You take care of her and you want to kill anyone who ever hurts her or even thinks about hurting her." he said. "Gravity isn't what's holding you to the earth anymore she is." he told her. "The guys say its finding your soul mate, the girl who is perfect for you and who you would have ended up with anyway, the imprint just speeds things up a little."

"And this imprinting thing has happened to the others?"

"Some of them, four of us so far," Paul told her.

"Can I ask who?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Jared on Kim, Sam on Emily, Jacob on Cassi," he said.

"That's only three Paul, you said there were four."

"There are," Paul told her. "I imprinted,"

"On who?" she asked and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears. "Is this why you didn't want to tell me about imprinting Paul, because you've imprinted on some girl."

"No, Gabriella its not why I didn't want to tell you," he told her. "Because I didn't just imprint on some girl," he told her. "I imprinted on the most amazing, strong, beautiful, smart and talented girl in the world," he said and Gabi nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "The girl I imprinted on is you," he said and took her hands in his and she looked up at him.

"Me," she whispered and he nodded. "Oh," she said shocked. "That explains a lot of things."

"What are you talking about Gabriella?" he asked.

"Why you're so nice to me, How you're so patient and want to spend all your free time with me. Why you're willing your willing to do so much for me," she said. "The imprint."

"No Gabriella the imprint isn't the reason I do all the things I do for you," he told her. "I do things for you because I want to and I like you." he said.

"When did you imprint on me?"

"The day you moved in with Embry, when I came into your bedroom and our met for the first time, I know you felt it to."

"Yeah I did," she whispered. "So everything you did before then…."

"Because I wanted to Gabriella, not because I have to." he told her. "The imprint doesn't force any feelings Gabriella, everything I feel and you feel is real." he told her and let go of her hands. Gabi looked down at her hands wondering why he let go of them.

"Paul," she said softly.

"Are you going to run away from me?" he asked.

"Paul, I don't think I could run away from you if I tried," she told him.

"Good," he sighed relieved.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for more than friends right now Paul," she told him.

"I know Gabriella," he said softly. "I told you I would wait until you were ready for more."

"I know you did," she whispered. "And I know that I like you and that I've always liked you," she told him and he smiled. "And I while I don't know if I'm ready for more than friends with you, I'll never know unless I try."

"What are you saying Gabriella?" he asked. "That I can take you out on a real date?" he asked hopefully.

"I think that would be ok," she told him and he smiled.

"Tonight?" he asked. "We can go see a movie or something."

"That sounds ok," she agreed.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok," she agreed and he smiled and stood up.

"Well now I have to get you home so I can pick you up for our date."

"Ok lets go," she said and stood up as well. Paul took her hand in his and they made their way to Gabi's house.


	19. First Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

Gabi was standing in front of her mirror. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt and pink top. She had her hair down. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She couldn't believe what she found out a few hours ago. The guys could turn into wolves, they were protectors. They fought vampires. Then Paul of all people had imprinted, something else the wolves do, he imprinted on her which meant that the two of them were soul mates, meant to be together. Paul and Gabi were going on their first date tonight and Gabi was really nervous about it, though she really didn't know why.

"Why am I nervous? Its just Paul." she said. "He'll be here soon." she added and grabbed her purse and went to the living room to wait on him. At 7:00 there was a knock on the door. Gabi walked over and opened the door. Paul was standing there and he looked so sexy standing in the doorway in what looked like brand new jeans, that hugged his body perfectly. He was wearing a button down shirt. Gabi didn't know how it was possible for him to look sexier fully clothed than he did when he ran around shirtless.

"Hey," she sighed and smiled up at him.

"Hey Gabriella," he said and he let his eyes travel her body. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt that showed off her great legs. Her pink top clung to her body, that showed off her perfect curves. "You look beautiful," he said and she smiled. "More than beautiful, you look incredibly sexy."

"Thank you," she said softly and ran her fingers through her hair trying to hide the blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

"You look really good to Paul," she said and he smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

Paul led her to his truck, he opened the door for her and she got inside and he shut the door behind her and ran around to the other side and climbed in. He started the truck and then drove out of La Push to the movie theater.

* * *

><p>When Paul parked his truck outside the movie theater he got out and walked around and opened the door for Gabi. She got out of the truck and Paul closed the door and took her hand in his.<p>

"Come on," he said and led her to buy tickets for the movie. When the two of them walked inside the theater Paul picked seats close to the back and the two of them sat down.

"I'm really glad you wanted to go out with me tonight," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you asked me," she told him and he smiled.

"I never imagined you'd want to go out with me but I'm so glad you did."

"I never imagined you'd ask me for a real date," Gabi said and he smiled.

"You're the only girl I could ever want Gabriella," he told her. "Now and always," he told her. "I don't even see any other girl but you." he told her. "Ever since, well it was before the day I really looked into eyes but for a while now you're the only girl that matters to me, that I care about." he said. "And I would do anything for you, anything you asked me to and anything to keep you safe."

"That's so sweet Paul," she whispered. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"And the sexiest to right?" he teased.

"I thought you knew that already," she said embarrassed and Paul smiled.

* * *

><p>After the movie Paul drove Gabi home and walked her to the door.<p>

"Thanks for taking me to the movie."

"I'm glad you wanted to go with me," he told her and she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely," he said. "Good night Gabriella," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Gabi gasped and grabbed his arms when he pulled away.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok enough for me to do that again?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes," she whispered and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. Paul felt her hands slowly sliding up his arms before they rested on his shoulders. She felt Paul's hands rest on her waist and pull her closer to him as they continued to kiss. Paul pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"See you tomorrow Gabriella," he whispered.

"See you tomorrow Paul."

"I'll be here around 11:00."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Good night," he whispered and touched his lips to hers.

"Good night Paul." she said and opened the door and walked inside. She leaned against the door and smiled as she touched her lips. "Oh wow," she whispered.

"Must have went good then," Gabi heard someone say and she jumped in surprise before looking over and seeing Embry sitting on the couch.

"Embry," she said. "You didn't have to wait up."

"Yeah I did," he said and looked over at her. "Paul behaved?"

"Yes," Gabi answered.

"You had a good time?" he asked.

"Yes." she smiled. "We just went to a movie," she told him.

"I'm guessing he kissed you," Embry growled.

"Yes Embry he did." Gabi told him as she walked over to where he was sitting "I really like Paul," she said and sat by him on the couch.

"Gabi," he whispered.

"I know you don't really like the idea of me and Paul but there really isn't anything you can do about it," she told him. "I get that you're looking out for me Embry and I'm so lucky that I have someone as wonderful as you looking out for me and trying to keep me safe." she said softly and he smiled. "But you don't have to keep secrets from me anymore, Paul told me the truth about everything, I know about the imprint."

"You don't have to choose him Gabi, the imprint doesn't force any feelings."

"Paul said that to but I already have feelings for Paul, I liked Paul a long time before all this." she said. "I fell for Paul way before all this wolf stuff happened to him."

"I know you did," he said and Gabi smiled.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him and stood up. Embry finally got a look at her clothes, the short skirt and tight shirt.

"That's what you wore," he said.

"Yes Embry," she told him. "Good night Embry." she said before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabi woke up smiling. Paul had kissed her last night, really kissed her, for the first time. It was an amazing kiss, he was an amazing kisser, not that she had anything to compare it to but she knew if she did no other guy could even come close. No other guys lips would be as soft as Paul's were. No other guy could make her heart race and make her smile or feel the way she did. It was weird how he always seemed to know what she needed before or even better than she did. He would be here in a few hours and they were…well she didn't know what he had planned for them but she really didn't care as long as she got to be with Paul.<p>

Paul showed up at 11:00 just like he said he would. When she stepped outside Paul leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Good morning Gabriella," he said.

"Morning Paul," she said.

"You sleep ok?"

"Yes Paul," she told him. "Did you?"

"Of course," he told her.

"So what do you have planned today?"

"Well I didn't really plan anything I just want to spend time with you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Gabriella, you're the only girl I want to spend time with is you. The only person I want to spend time with is you." he told her and she smiled.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her away.

"So you don't know where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope, but do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"No Paul," she sighed. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. Paul stopped walking and pulled her closer to him and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Lets go." he told her and he led her away towards the woods. "I want to show you something." he said and she followed Paul into the woods. Paul kept her hand tightly grasped in his as he carefully led her through the woods to the spot he never took any girl. He knew Jared had brought Kim out here a few times and she loved it because it was so beautiful. If you didn't know where you were going however you'd get lost before finding it.

"Where are we going?" Gabi asked.

"I know you'll love it Gabriella," he told her. "Words are hard to describe it but just trust me."

"I do trust you Paul," she told him. "I wouldn't follow just anyone into the woods," she told him. "The big bad wolf might be hiding in there," she teased. "Wait a minute, I'm with the big bad wolf." she teased.

"Hey," he said stopping and he pulled her close to him and saw she was smiling. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Be careful little girl," he whispered. "I only have so much control." he told her and kissed her lips and then led her the rest of the way to wherever he was leading her.

A few minutes later Paul stopped walking.

"Ok we're here," Paul said. "I want you to be surprised." he added. "You trust me?"

"Completely," she told him.

"Ok then," he said and covered her eyes with his hand. "Come on just walk slowly." he told her. "I won't let you fall."

"I know but how do I know you're not leading me off a cliff." she said.

"You don't," he replied. "I would never lead you off a cliff."

"Oh well, I'd follow you off a cliff," she told him and he smiled as he led her a few more steps.

"Ok we're here," he said and took a deep breath and uncovered her eyes. Gabi opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. She was standing in the most beautiful spot she had ever seen. There were beautiful multi colored wildflowers everywhere and green grass and trees. It was like a little piece of paradise right here on earth.

"Its so beautiful," she said and Paul stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"I've never brought any girl here before," he told her. "But I knew you'd love it."

"I do love it," she said and leaned back against him. "Its amazing," she sighed and Paul led her over and sat down and pulled he down with him. Gabi moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Paul smiled and slid his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "I never imagined something like this could actually exist," she told him. "Its like something you see in a movie, its so beautiful and perfect."

"You're the first girl I've ever brought here Gabriella and you'll be the only girl I ever bring here."

"Really?" she asked and pulled away and looked up at him.

"Yes Gabriella," he said softly and laid his hand against her cheek, "really," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Because of the imprint?" she asked.

"No Gabriella because I care about and I want to be with you and only you." he told her. "You're the only person I want to share this with."

"You really don't want other girls?" she asked.

"Only you," he whispered. "I hope you'll want to be my girlfriend eventually." he said and she smiled.

"Really? You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised, its not exactly like I've kept it a secret."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "I just never thought you'd want me."

"I do want you Gabriella, so much." he told her and she smiled.

"I want you to Paul," she told him. "But I just need to take things slow with you."

"Gabriella, I told you I can wait as long as you need me to, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope so," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I promise Gabriella," he told her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Paul and Gabi were walking out of the woods.<p>

"Is there anything you want to do now?" Paul asked her.

"Get something to eat," she told him. "I'm kind of hungry and I know you have to be."

"Do you want me to take you somewhere?" he asked. "I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"I don't care Paul," she whispered.

"You want go get something or just order pizza and go to my house?" he asked.

"That sounds ok to me, just going to your house," she told him and he smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Lets go." he told her and they made their way to Paul's house


	20. Afternoon Delight

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

When the two of them arrived at Paul's house, Paul led Gabi inside.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" he asked.

"I'm not to picky but no vegetable toppings," she told him.

"Ok," he smiled and he pulled out his cell phone and called for two pizza's.

"Ok the pizza will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Sounds good," she said. "What kind did you order?"

"One with all the meat toppings on it," he said.

"Yummy," Gabi smiled.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," she said. "And what did you get on the other one?"

"Pepperoni and sausage," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

"So are you still taking pictures?" he asked. "I remember you saying you did that when we talked one time."

"I haven't lately," she sighed. "Just haven't wanted to or found anything worth the effort."

"What did you take pictures of?" he asked.

"Stuff outside, trees, the water, just different things," she said.

"Oh," he said. "So I'm guessing Embry was waiting up for you last night after our date."

"Yep," she said. "Making sure you behaved, he seemed upset you kissed me." she told him. "I told him I liked you and that I didn't need the imprint to make me like you, I liked you before all the wolf stuff happened to you."

"I know you did," he whispered.

"He didn't like my outfit either but I went to my room before he could tell me what was wrong with it."

"I didn't see anything wrong with it," Paul told her and she smiled. "I thought you looked sexy."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Gabriella really," he told her. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Its not something I hear very often Paul," she told him.

"Well its true," he told her. "You are a very sweet, sexy, beautiful, amazing girl," he said and she smiled. "And I'll make sure to tell you every chance I get."

"Paul," she whispered.

"Its true," he told her. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Not much later the pizza arrived and Gabi and Paul sat down in the kitchen and ate.<p>

"So did you want to go to Sam and Emily's with everyone else or stay here, or we could go out somewhere else."

"Paul," Gabi said and he looked over at her. "I'm fine where I'm at ok," she told him. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Ok," Paul smiled. "Movie?"

"That's fine," she smiled. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing," he said. "I don't have patrol again until Tuesday." he said. "Embry is on tomorrow I think."

"Yeah he is," she sighed. "And Aunt Lisa is working all day. Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Your house?" he asked surprised. "Alone."

"Yeah I thought maybe I'd make us lunch or something."

"That sounds nice," he said and Gabi smiled.

"Good," she said.

* * *

><p>The next day Paul showed up at Gabi's house around 11:00. She let him in and they went to the kitchen where Gabi was fixing to put lunch in the oven.<p>

"What did you make?" he asked.

"Its kind of like a chicken pot pie thing," she told him. "Chicken, vegetables, but it just has a breading on top instead of everything in a crust."

"Sounds good," he said.

"Well I hope so," she sighed and he smiled. "Well anyway it won't be done for a while so you want to go into the living room?"

"Sure," he said and the two of them walked into the other room.

"I want to show you something," she said. "Have a seat and I'll be right back," she told him and Paul sat on the couch and Gabi disappeared to her room. A few minutes later Gabi returned and sat by Paul. He looked over and noticed she had a white binder in her hands and he could feel she was nervous.

"Gabriella, what are you so nervous about?" he asked.

"Well you said you wanted to see my photos," she told him.

"I do when you're ready for me to see them." he told her.

"Ok," she said and took a deep breath and held out the binder to him. "These are my photos," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "you sure?"

"Yes Paul," she told him and he took the binder and opened it and began looking through her photos. Gabi sat nervously on the other end of the couch away from Paul as he looked at her photos. No one had ever seen them except her mom and her mom told her that they were horrible and that she should stop taking photos because it wasn't like she could make any kind of a career out of it. Paul hadn't said anything and she couldn't tell what he thought of them by his facial expression either. Finally he looked at the last photo and closed the binder and looked over at her.

* * *

><p>When Gabi handed him the binder and said her photos were in it and she wanted him to look, Paul couldn't believe it. He slowly took the binder from Gabi and opened it and began looking through the photos. He knew that this was a big deal for her, sharing her photos with him and he could feel her get more nervous as he went from one photo to the next. Her photos were really some of the most beautiful he had ever seen. She had a mix of black and white and color photos. Things around La Push, the beach, the woods, a few of the houses, a perfect sunset and sunrise over the beach. She had even managed to get a picture of a rainbow on the beach. There were also photos of the cliffs where they went cliff diving, she had also managed to get on of them jumping suspended in mid air, right after the jump. Paul finally closed the binder and looked over at Gabi.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said and she looked over at him. "I don't know how your mom could possibly think these photos are horrible," he told her. "They're beautiful Gabriella, I think they're amazing."

"Thank you Paul," she whispered.

"I mean it Gabriella," he said and sat the binder on the table and moved and closer to her on the couch. "Your photos are amazing, so beautiful, especially the sunrise and sunset and rainbow." he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly and Paul smiled and leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers so they were looking in each others eyes. Paul ran a finger across her cheek.

"You get more beautiful every time I look at you Gabriella," he whispered and kissed her lips, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Gabi slid her arms around his neck, she felt Paul's grip tighten on her as he pulled her even closer to him. Paul felt Gabi's fingers running through his hair and across his back, tentatively exploring Paul's body with her hands. Her touch drove him crazy, she had no idea the effect she had on him. Gabi felt Paul's lips on her neck and she found herself tilting her head instinctively so he could kiss her neck. Paul pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"Paul," she whispered and she saw him close his eyes, then he pulled away from her and took her hand in his.

"I saw you managed to take a picture of one of us cliff diving," Paul said.

"I think it was Sam," she said softly. "Is he going to be mad that I took his picture without asking?"

"Of course not Gabriella," Paul told her. "We still go cliff diving together, you should come with us and bring your camera." he said.

"You don't think the guys would mind?" she asked.

"No," he said. "And I think you could make a career out of photography, you shouldn't believe anything your mom tells you."

"I know," she whispered. "Lunch should be ready," she told him and got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to check on the food. Paul let out a sigh and followed her. He watched as she pulled the food out of the oven.

"It smells good," Paul said.

"Its done, would you get us some plates?"

"Yeah," he said and he walked over to the cabinet opened it and took two plates from it and brought them over to her. Gabi took the plates from him and grabbed a spoon and put some on her plate and then looked at Paul.

"You can have the rest," she told him and he looked over at her.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'll fix us something to drink while you fix your plate."

A few minutes later the two of them sat down at the table and started to eat. Gabi looked over at Paul as he took a bite.

"Wonderful," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

After they ate lunch Paul helped Gabi get the kitchen cleaned up and then they went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Paul took her hand in his and Gabi looked over at him and smiled. He leaned over and touched his lips to hers gently at first. He moved his mouth gently against hers, he felt her his lips move against his. Gabi felt his hands grab her waist, a moan escaped her mouth and Paul took that moment to slip his tongue in her mouth, Gabi was shocked when his tongue touched hers but she finally tentatively touched her tongue to his and she heard Paul let out a moan and pull her over so she was straddling his lap as he continued to kiss her. Gabi finally pulled away and held Paul's face in her hands. Both of them were breathing heavily, she could see the rapid rise and fall of Paul's chest. Paul laid a hand against her cheek and Gabi leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

"Paul," she whispered.

"What is it Gabriella?" Paul asked quietly.

"I just have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted. "I'm not exactly experienced."

"I don't care how experienced you are Gabriella," he told her and laid her hand on his cheek. "But just so you know you're doing everything right," he told her and Gabi smiled and shook her head.

"I don't even know what you like," she said.

"I like you," Paul told her.

"And I like you to but you know what I meant." she told him.

"Yes I know what you meant," he said. "Its not like we have anywhere to rush off to," he smirked. "We have the rest of the afternoon for you to find out what I like, I can find out what you like," he whispered and Gabi moved forward and touched her forehead to his.

"So you want to spend the rest of the afternoon making out," she stated.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Paul said and leaned towards her and touched his lips to hers.

"Why not," Gabi said and slid her arms around Paul's neck and kissed his lips. She pulled away from his lips and kissed along the line of his jaw. She pulled away to press her lips against his bare shoulder and then placed kisses on his neck. She heard moans coming from Paul as he gripped her hips tighter. Gabi pulled away and her eyes met his before she touched her lips to the other side of his neck. She kissed behind his ear and then darted her tongue out behind his ear and Paul let out something between a growl and a moan and Gabi pulled away to look at him.

"Seems like some one likes that," Gabi said and kissed his neck again darting her tongue out behind his ear.

"Gabriella," he moaned and she pulled way and looked at him. He crushed his lips against hers. Gabi tangled her fingers in his hair holding him to her as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues battled each other until Paul moved her off his lap and laid her down on the couch, he held his weight off her by resting his arms on either side of her. He bent his head down and kissed her lips again before moving to her neck. Gabi ran her hands across his back as he sucked on her neck, Paul loved the moans coming out of her mouth and the way she ran her hands across his back, and over his arms. Paul ran his hands down her sides and pushed her shirt up running his fingers slowly across her stomach before replacing his fingers with his lips kissing her stomach, he pushed her shirt up to kiss higher kissing between her breasts. He pulled away and looked down at her, she was wearing a simple white cotton bra but she somehow managed to make that look sexier than any kind of lingerie she could have worn. He massaged her breast and Gabi let out a loud moan.

"Paul," she moaned and he pulled away and looked down at her. Her shirt was pushed all the way up, her lips were swollen from all the kissing.

"Gabriella," he whispered and suddenly moved away and jumped off the couch..

"Paul," she said and glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry," he said and turned and ran to the kitchen. Gabi sat up on the couch and pulled her shirt down wondering what had gotten into him, why he stopped. Did he not find her attractive? No that wasn't it, he always told her she was beautiful. Did she do something wrong? Possibly that could be it. Or maybe just maybe he didn't want her that way. That was more likely, she let out a sigh and stood up and went to find Paul. When she walked in the kitchen he had his back turned to her and she knew he was upset and worried about something so she walked over and stood behind him and laid her hand on his back.

When Paul ran to the kitchen he covered his face with his hands. How could he have let himself get that carried away. How far would things have went if he hadn't pulled away and how could things have gotten so carried away so quick with her. He really hoped she didn't hate him. He felt her the second she walked in the kitchen and over to stand behind him. She laid her hand on his back.

"Paul," she said softly and he turned around.

"Gabriella," he whispered. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Paul," she said. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"In the living room, I got so carried away, if I did something you didn't want…."

"Paul, I was a willing participant in everything you did," she told him. "I'm not mad at you," she told him and placed one hand on each of his cheeks. "You have very talented lips," she told him and he chuckled.

"Baby, that's not all that's talented," he told her.

"Paul," she said embarrassed but he just smirked.

"So you're ok then and not upset with me."

"Well I'm upset you stopped but other than that no," she told him and let out a relieved sigh. "You did nothing wrong," she assured him and he nodded and touched his lips to hers.

"Good, I never want to hurt you." he told her. "You don't understand how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you Gabriella, I care about so much and only want to make you happy." he told her and took her hands in his and pulled her to him. "Gabriella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, You're a great kisser," he told her and she smiled. "You are beautiful and kind and smart, so sexy and so talented." he told her. "I love you Gabriella and there is no way I could never not want you," he said.

"What did you say?" she asked shocked.

"I could never not want you," he said.

"Before that," she said.

"You're a great kisser."

"After that." she said.

"You're beautiful, smart, sexy, talented."

"After that," she said and Paul smiled.

"Oh, I love you," he said.

"Yeah that," she said and shook her head.

"Its true Gabriella I love you," he told her and she looked up at him. "I love you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of everything I just said," he told her. "We're perfect for each other, we complete each other," he said. "Meeting you and imprinting on you is the best thing that ever happened to me," he told her. "I'm less angry and able to control my temper better," he said. "I'm happy, truly happy being with you." he said and she smiled.

"Oh wow Paul," she whispered.

"I know you may not feel the same way about me yet," he told her, "and its ok if you don't." he said softly. "I understand completely."

Gabi looked up at Paul, he was the most amazing man she had ever met. She cared about him and liked being with him, she always wanted to be with Paul and around Paul. He took care of her and put what she wanted ahead of what he wanted. He went in the store and bought pregnancy tests for her, how many guys would do that for someone. He was sexy, a lot smarter than people that he was; he made her feel like she mattered and she really cared about him a lot, liked him more than she had ever liked anyone. But that just didn't seem good enough to describe how she felt about Paul. It was like fireworks and butterflies in her stomach. She looked up at him and it hit her. She loved Paul, she was in love with Paul Lahote. Oh. My. God.

"Paul," she said and laid her hand against cheek. "I love you."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "You're not just saying it, you really love me."

"Yes Paul I love you," she told him and she saw him smile, a real smile. "I love you."

"And I love you Gabriella," he said and kissed her lips. "So much." Gabi smiled as Paul touched his forehead to hers. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've had two new ideas for stories but i'm not going to post them until I wrap up some of my other ones. One is definitely a Paul story and the other might possibly be Embry. I'm not sure, its either going to be an Embry or Paul story. What would you think about an Embry story?<strong>


	21. Shocking News

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Monday at school everyone was sitting down for lunch. Embry had taken a seat beside Gabi and Paul had taken the empty seat on the other side of Gabi. Quil and Jacob were sitting across from them when Embry and Gabi happened to glance up at the same time. Quil looked at them strangely for a second before his eyes widening in shock.

"On my god," Quil said.

"What?" Gabi asked confused.

"Hey Jake," Quil said and Jacob looked over at him from Cassi. "Look at Embry and Gabi, I've never paid attention before and I guess I've never seen them side by side." he said and Jacob looked at them and you could tell that whatever Quil was talking about clicked when he looked at them. "You see it right?" Quil asked.

"Yeah." he said. "Wow, I totally see it, same eyes, same cheek bones, same face shape to," Jacob said. "If I didn't know they were cousins I would swear they were brother and sister," he added and Gabi dropped her fork on the table and looked over at Embry.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"My mom says my dad ran off," Embry said.

"My mom would rather me believe my dad is dead than tell me who he is," Gabi said. "Its not possible," Gabi said and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Paul and Embry glanced at each other before abandoning their lunch and quickly followed her out of the cafeteria. When the two of them walked out of the cafeteria they found Gabi standing against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gabriella," Paul said and walked over and stood in front of her. "Look at me Gabriella," he said and placed one hand on each of her cheeks. "Gabriella." he said and she looked up at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered and Embry walked over to stand by Paul.

"Gabi," he said.

"Embry, I…is it possible?"

"Anything is possible Gabi," he sighed.

"Yeah my mom is such a slut it wouldn't surprise me if she slept with your dad." Gabi sighed. "You've never met your dad?"

"No but I know my mom knows who he is, she just refuses to tell me." Embry said. "You think you mom knows who your dad is?"

"Possibly." she sighed. "Who knows?" she added. "She probably wouldn't even tell me even if I asked." she sighed. "Your mom told me that he wasn't dead not that I believed he was anyway." she told them. "I learned a long time ago to never trust my mom."

"Gabriella," Paul whispered and took her hands in his and pulled her to him. Gabi laid her head against his chest and Paul wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Gabriella and we're going to figure everything out somehow, for you and Embry."

"My mom might tell us something if we talked to her together, tonight." Embry said.

"Maybe," Gabi sighed and lifted her head off Paul's chest to look over at Embry. "Won't hurt to try." she said and laid her head back against Paul's chest.

"I think I'm going to go to my locker and head to class," she told them. "I'll see you boys later." she added and pulled away from Paul.

"I'll call you later ok," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she whispered and he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you Gabriella, we'll figure this out ok."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "I love you to." she told him and he smiled. "See you later," she sighed and turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>When she was gone Paul turned to look at Embry.<p>

"Its totally possible that you two are brother and sister isn't it?" Paul asked.

"Yeah it is," he sighed. "We'll find out tonight hopefully." he added.

"Hey, you know we'll all be here if you or Gabriella need anything," he told him.

"I know," he sighed and he looked over at Paul. "Did I hear you tell Gabi you loved her?" he asked.

"Yes," Paul told him. "I told Gabriella I love her, I do love her," he said.

"I can see it," Embry told him. "I can tell she loves you to," he added.

"Just be careful with her Paul." Embry told him and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When his mom got home Embry told her there was something him and Gabi wanted to talk to her about. So after dinner they went to the living room. Gabi and Embry sat next to each other on the couch and his mom took a seat in the chair by the couch.<p>

"Ok what's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Aunt Lisa, today at school it was pointed out how much Embry and I look alike," Gabi began.

"I know you said my dad left before I was born," Embry said.

"And my mom would rather me believe my dad is dead than tell me who he is," Gabi said. "But we know he's not dead." she added.

"And its not like either one of us are looking for our dad, he obviously didn't want us so we don't care if we ever meet him," Embry told her. "so what we're trying to ask is do we have the same dad?"

"Embry," Lisa sighed and she looked from Gabi to Embry.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if we do," Gabi sighed. "Considering how much my mom loves to sleep around."

"Gabi," Lisa sighed. "We didn't want you two to find out," she added and looked over at the two of them. "But yes you do share the same dad."

"Unbelievable," Embry said.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Gabi said and he looked over at her. "So you know who our dad is."

"Yes," Lisa said and looked from one of them to the other.

"Do we even get a name?" Embry asked her.

"Embry, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Lisa told him.

"Why not?" Gabi asked.

"Its just not," Lisa told them and stood up. "And we're done talking about this." she added and walked out of the room. A few seconds later Gabi and Embry heard her bedroom door slam.

* * *

><p>Embry turned to Gabi.<p>

"Why do you think she won't tell us?"

"I don't know Embry, we might be able to get an answer from my mom," she said.

"We'll save that as a last resort because I'm sure she won't tell us anything anyway."

"It can't be that hard to figure out anyway Embry," Gabi told him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ok so we have the same dad but whoever he is passed the wolf gene to you so we have a place to start." Gabi told him.

"Yes," he said. "Lets go to my room and write down who is a possibility." he added and the two of them stood up and walked to Embry's room. Embry pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gabi with a pencil. Gabi sat down on his bed and laid her phone beside her and then grabbed a book to lay the paper on and looked at Embry.

"Ok so who do we know that has the wolf gene?" Gabi asked. "The Blacks, The Atera's," she said and wrote it down.

"There's Sam, so Uley." Embry told her. "I don't know anything about Sam's dad." he added.

"Ok," she said "And Jared," Gabi added and wrote his last name down.

"Jared's dad left his mom a couple of years ago, none of us know why and he never really talks to him anymore." Embry said.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that," Gabi said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Anyway there's the Clearwaters, you've never met Seth and Leah but they phased to."

"Ok," Gabi said. "Is that all besides you."

"And Paul," Embry said.

"And we're not even going there Embry, not a chance." Gabi told him.

"Ok," he said. "And there could be more possibilities but we may never know who our dad is Gabi." he added.

"Yeah we may never know," she sighed. "Maybe it is better that way," she added.

"We could still try your mom, she might give us answers." Embry said.

"Well it can't hurt to try but it will probably go worse with my mom than it did here." she told him. "You're mom's a lot nicer than my mom."

"I know," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So we shouldn't even try to find out who our dad is?"

"I'm not saying that Embry," Gabi said softly. "We just found out we're brother and sister, maybe we can enjoy that and get used to that before we find out who our dad is."

"I guess so," Embry sighed. "Sounds good."

"Ok then," Gabi said. "Maybe your mom will change her mind and tell us who our dad is."

"We can hope," he said and Gabi smiled.

"Ok then," she said and stood up and grabbed her phone just as it rang. "Its Paul, lets think on everything for tonight and figure out what we want to do in the morning."

"Sounds good Gabi," he said and she smiled.

"Hey Paul," Gabi said answering her phone.

"Gabriella," he said.

"Hold on one second," Gabi said to Paul. "We'll talk about it more in the morning and decide what we should do ok."

"Ok Gabi," Embry replied and Gabi nodded and turned and walked out of his room.

"Ok," Gabi said.

"So what's going on?" Paul asked.

"Turns out me and Embry have the same dad," she told him as she walked in her room and shut the door.

"Did his mom say who?" Paul asked.

"No she wouldn't say," Gabi told him as she sat on the bed. "But whoever it Paul it can't end well when we find out."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Think about it, Embry has the wolf gene so his dad, our dad is obviously from a family that has that gene."

"Yeah I see your point," Paul said. "But the two of you still deserve to know who your father is whether you have anything to do with him or not when you find out."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "But we've decided to sleep on it and talk about it in the morning after we've processed everything." she told him.

"Good idea." he said.

"I hope so," she sighed.

"Gabriella, you know I'm here if you need me right," he asked.

"I know Paul."

"I love you and if you want to find out who your dad is we will, if you don't we'll let it go."

"Thanks," she said. "I love you to Paul."

"I'll meet you and Embry at your house before school in the morning ok," Paul said.

"Ok Paul."

"Get some sleep and we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul met Gabi and Embry at their house before school.<p>

"So have you two thought anymore about your dad?" Paul asked.

"Of course we have but unless one of our moms decides to give us a name we could never figure it out." Gabi told him.

"We went through all the possibilities we knew of last night," Embry told him. "Men we knew for sure had the wolf gene they could have passed down to me."

"I just hate to think about it," Gabi said. "Because one of the guys dad cheated on their mom with our moms."

"I see your point," Paul sighed. "You know Sam's dad is a good possibility," he added. "He never stayed around much from what I understand." he told them.

"Sam's dad," Embry sighed and looked to Gabi.

"And no one knows this but I know the reason Jared's dad left a couple years ago." Paul told them. "His mom found out his dad had been cheating on her. She walked in on him, in their bed with some woman. That's when he left but it hadn't been the first time apparently," he sighed. "He had been doing it off and on for years."

"Oh no," Gabi said and covered her mouth with her hand. "That's horrible," she added. "But if Jared's dad phased, wasn't his mom an imprint."

"A lot of wolves never imprint," Paul told her. "So no she wasn't an imprint."

"That's still horrible," Gabi said and shook her head.

* * *

><p>After school Embry and Gabi went home. His mom had the day off and she was home in the kitchen. She had just put some fresh baked peanut butter chocolate chip cookies on a plate. She had decided to tell Gabi and Embry the truth they did deserve to know.<p>

"Embry, Gabi," she called from the kitchen. They both let out a sigh and dropped their books by the door.

"Come on," he said and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Embry said.

"Hey, you two want a cookie?" she asked. "Peanut butter chocolate chip."

"My favorite," Embry said.

"Mine to, Thanks Aunt Lisa," Gabi whispered and Embry smiled. Gabi reached and got two cookies, Embry grabbed about four.

"Ok, I want to talk to you two so lets go sit down in the living room." Lisa said and they nodded and the three of them went into the living room and sat down, Embry and Gabi together on the couch and his mom in the chair next to the couch.

"Ok so after we talked yesterday I did a lot of thinking about your father," she said. "You two deserve to know the truth and I should tell you." she sighed. "When I met your father Embry I never knew he was married," she told them. "He was charming and attractive and seemed really nice." she told them. "I liked him a lot so we slept together," she sighed. "After we slept together, I found out he was married and his wife was about four weeks pregnant," she told them. "I wouldn't have ever been with him if I knew he was married, you two have to know that," she said and Gabi saw her eyes fill with tears and saw them slid down her cheeks.

"Mom, I know that," Embry said and he laid his hand over hers and she smiled.

"I know that to Aunt Lisa." Gabi said and she smiled.

"So I find out I 'm pregnant a few weeks later with Embry." She said. "I never told him he was the father but I know he suspected it. He never said anything to me though, so I figured he was better off not knowing," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know how it happened with your mom Gabi I just know we both slept with the same guy around the same time and we got pregnant like a week or so apart,." she said. "Embry was born on June 16 and Gabi your birthday is.."

"June 18," she said and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry," Lisa said and shook her head. "So sorry."

"Its ok mom but who is he?" Embry asked. "Who is our father?"

"I lied to you, your father never took off after you were born, he didn't even know about you," she told him. "He lived here until a couple of years ago," she said and Embry and Gabi looked at each other.

"Aunt Lisa," Gabi said softly. "Please just tell us," she pleaded. "Please."

"Your father's name is Easton Cameron," Lisa said softly and she heard Embry and Gabi's gasps. "I know the two of you are friends with his son Jared." she told them.


	22. Paul to the Rescue

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

"_Aunt Lisa," Gabi said softly. "Please just tell us," she pleaded. "Please."_

"_Your father's name is Easton Cameron," Lisa said softly and she heard Embry and Gabi's gasps. "I know the two of you are friends with his son Jared." she told them._

* * *

><p>"What!" they both exclaimed.<p>

"Jared's dad, is our dad." Embry said shocked.

"Oh my god," Gabi said and covered her mouth with her hands and stood up.

"Gabi," Embry said.

"Jared's going to hate us when he finds out," she told him.

"No he won't," Embry told her.

"I'm going to talk to my mom," Gabi told them and turned and walked out of the house.

Embry turned to look at his mom.

"I'm sorry Embry," his mom whispered. "I never expected that you would be friends with his son, I'm sorry this happened."

"Sorry you kept me?" he asked quietly.

"No Embry," she said and walked over and sat by him. "I've never been sorry I kept you, I love you so much," she told him. "I haven't regretted anything Embry," she told him and she wiped away tears that ran down her cheeks. "Don't think I do. You're the best thing I have in my life, The best thing that ever happened to me and don't think differently," she told him. "I love you, you're my son, I'll always love you no matter what." she told him and hugged him.

"I love you to mom," Embry said pulling away as his phone rang. He walked over to see who was calling.

"Its Paul," he said confused and answered it.

* * *

><p>Gabi ran to her house, hoping her mom would be there, so she could talk to her. She couldn't believe Jared's dad was her dad and Embry's dad. Gabi barely heard her phone ringing in her pocket as she ran towards her mom's house. She knocked on the door until it opened and she saw her mom standing there in nothing but a short silk robe.<p>

"What?" her mom asked.

* * *

><p>Paul had been trying to call Gabi for a few minutes but she wasn't answering her phone. So he finally called Embry, who answered his phone.<p>

"Paul," Embry said.

"Is Gabriella ok?" Paul asked.

"She's ok," Embry told him. "Why?"

"Because she won't answer her phone and I have a feeling she's upset," Paul told him. "What's going on."

"We found out who our dad is," Embry sighed.

"You did!" Paul said shocked.

"Its not good Paul," Embry told him. "Jared's dad is our dad to."

"Oh no," Paul said. "Oh no," he said again.

"Exactly," Embry told him.

"So where is Gabriella?" Paul asked.

"She left out of here as soon as she found out to see her mom," Embry told him. "That won't go well Paul."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll go get Gabriella and bring her home." he told him.

"Ok Paul," Embry sighed. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>Gabi stood at the door and looked at her mom.<p>

"What?" she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about my dad," she told her.

"He's dead Gabi what more do you need to know." she said.

"I know he's not dead," Gabi told her and walked in the house. Her mom slammed the door and turned to glare at her.

"Ok, so he's not dead," her mom shrugged. "But can we hurry this up I have someone coming over."

"Are you even sorry you slept with someone's husband?" Gabi asked her.

"Of course not," she told her.

"I can't believe this," Gabi said. "I know who my dad is mom and I also know Embry is my brother." she added and she saw a shocked looked on her moms face but she quickly covered it up.

"Its not like it will do you any good, Easton Cameron left La Push and he won't be coming back," she said meanly. "Not for his real son or his ex wife," she told her. "And especially not for any bastard children he may have had," she added hatefully and Gabi's eyes filled with tears.

"I know I was a mistake mom but I never really believed you hated me until now," she added and she blinked and tears fell down her cheeks. "I never believed you never wanted me but I believe it now, why did you keep me if I was so much trouble."

"Because it was my mistake and I should be the one that has to pay for it." she told her and Gabi shook her head and wiped tears away from her eyes. "You can let yourself out, I'm expecting company," she added and turned and walked away. Gabi stood there for a few minutes staring the way her mom left not believing the things her mom had said. Gabi took a deep breath and turned to walk away, she knew leaving here was the best thing that ever happened to her. She walked towards the door and opened it just as a guy walked up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Justin.

"Hello," Justin said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I was just leaving," Gabi said and moved to run past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Your friends put me in the hospital you know," he told her as he backed her in the house.

"Let me go," she said trying to pull away from him. "Let me go please."

"No, your friends may have been the ones to hurt me but I think you'll be the one to pay for it," he said and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her holding her to him.

"STOP!" she yelled. "NO, Let me go, no no no ," she yelled trying to get away from him.

* * *

><p>Paul ran as fast as he could to Gabi's mom's house. He could feel something was wrong Gabi was upset and hurting and scared now. He sped up and when he reached her house he could hear Gabi screaming from inside.<p>

"NO," she cried. "Let me go, let me go," she pleaded as his hands ran over her body.

Gabi's mom ran in the room and saw Justin and Gabi.

"What's going on here?" she asked just as the door opened with a loud bang and Paul stepped inside.

"Paul," Gabi said.

"Paul," Gabi's mom said licking her lips.

"I want to know why you have your hands on MY girlfriend," Paul said angrily as he walked slowly over. Justin removed his hands and Gabi sank to the ground. Justin turned to look at him.

"Maybe she prefers me," Justin smirked.

"She doesn't prefer you and you're lucky I don't kill you for touching her," Paul said angrily. "It doesn't make me happy when people touch things that are mine." he fumed and Gabi glanced over and saw he was shaking. She slowing reached out and touched his leg.

"Paul," she said softly. "Not here," she told him. "I need you to stay with me." she told him and she felt his shaking slow down and he glanced down at her.

"Gabriella," he said softly and bent down in front of her. "You're ok?" he asked concerned and she saw his eyes travel her body checking to make sure she was ok, then he started running his fingers across her arms and face to make sure she was ok."

"I'm ok," she said and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to," Gabi said and Paul smiled before scooping her up in his arms.

"I'm getting you out of here." he said and Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's no reason for you to rush off sexy," Gabi's mom said. "Let Gabi go and stay and have some fun," she told him letting her eyes travel over his body. "I know she can't be giving you what you want or need." she said and licked her lips. Paul sat Gabi down.

"Wait right here ok," he said.

"Paul," she whispered and grabbed his hand. "Don't." she said and Paul turned to look at Gabi's mom.

"I want you to know one thing," Paul told her. "I will never and could never want you," he said angrily. "Gabriella is everything I could ever want or hoped for," he said. "I'll never want anyone else, especially someone like you," he fumed and started shaking slightly. Gabi squeezed his hand and whispered. "Deep breath." and Paul took a deep breath. "I know I'm so not good enough for her but she loves me anyway and I love her to. And I hope to never disappoint and make her sorry she loves me and trusts me," he told her. "And since you obviously don't give a damn about Gabriella, your daughter," he said. "This will be the last time we ever see you, unless you get your act together." he said. "Gabriella deserves so much better than a mother who doesn't love or care about her. She deserves better than a mother who would rather fuck random men than care for her daughter. But don't worry because Gabriella has plenty of people that will take care of her." he said and picked her back in his arms. "Lets get out of here Gabriella," he said and walked away.

"Paul," she whispered as he carried her away from the house.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No but I can walk you know," she said.

"I know I just don't want to let you go yet," he told her.

"Oh," she said and they fell silent.

"So I guess you heard," Gabi said after a few minutes.

"About how you, Embry and Jared share the same dad," he said. "I heard."

"Jared will hate us," Gabi whispered. "And I can't blame him for it."

"Gabriella he'll be upset of course but its not your fault or Embrys fault for what Jared's dad did."

"Doesn't mean he won't be mad or hate us." she said.

"I know," Paul said. "Jared knows his dad cheated on his mom but his dad never mentioned any kids."

"He didn't know," Gabi said as Paul approached her house. He maneuvered her around and got the door opened without letting her go. He kicked it closed and walked over and sat her down on the couch. Paul sat beside her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Gabriella," Paul said softly.

"I'm ok Paul, I promise," she told him and she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I know," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, Gabi laid her head against his chest as Embry ran in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Gabriella's mom is a selfish bitch which we already knew," he sighed. "But Justin showed up before she left."

"Oh no," Embry said and walked over and sat by Gabi.

"I'm ok Embry, he didn't get a chance to do anything." she told him. "Paul showed up," she told them.

"Good," he sighed relieved. "You shouldn't have ran off like that."

"I know, I'm sorry Embry," she said softly.

"It's a good thing you and Paul have the whole imprint bond thing going on Gabi or you could have been hurt." Embry told her.

"I know Embry, I'll be more careful."

"Ok," he said and Paul looked at the two of them.

"So," Paul said. "You two going to tell Jared right?"

"Yeah," Embry said.

"I know we need to I'm just not looking forward to it," Gabi sighed. "He'll probably hate us and want nothing to do with us."

"That won't happen Gabriella," Paul told her.

"It could Paul, we're just reminders his dad cheated on his mom, I don't think anyone would be ok with that."

"Its not your fault or Embry's fault for what your parents did," Paul told her.

"Maybe not but we'll be the ones who pay for their mistakes," Gabi sighed. "Aunt Lisa may not have known he was married but my mom did and she just didn't care." Gabi told them and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't," Paul said and wiped the tears away that ran down her cheeks. "Things always have a way of working out Gabriella maybe not at first but eventually they do work out somehow," he told her. "We promised to get you out of your mom's house and we got you out of your mom's house," he said and she nodded. "Look at me and you, I'm sure no one believed we would ever work, but we do," he said and she smiled. "I love you more than anything or anyone in the world Gabriella."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I love you to," she told him and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Hey, that's my sister, I don't want to see that." he told them.

"Sorry," Paul said but Embry glanced over at him and knew he wasn't the tiniest bit sorry.

"No you're not," he said.

"You're right I'm not," Paul said and kissed her again. "Ok so when you two decide to talk to Jared let me know and I'll be there if you want me there."

"Ok Paul," Gabi said and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabi and Embry walked to school together.<p>

"So, we are telling Jared right?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, it would be wrong to keep it from him," Embry told her.

"So do you think it would be better to get it over with or wait?" she asked.

"The sooner the better probably,?" Embry sighed. "He'll be upset of course but I can see him being more upset if we keep it from him."

"You're right," Gabi agreed. "Today then?"

"Yeah today, we'll ask Jared to meet us after school," Embry told her.

"Ok Embry," she sighed.

When they got to school Gabi went to her locker. She had just opened it when she felt two arms slid around her waist.

"Paul," she sighed and leaned back against him.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he asked.

"We're going to talk to Jared today," she told him and turned around.

"Its going to be ok Gabriella," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Gabi laid her head on his chest and Paul wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want me to be there with you when you and Embry talk to him?"

"I think I do Paul," she whispered.

"Then I'll be there, just tell me when and where."

"Thank you Paul," she said.

Embry found Jared before lunch as he was walking in the cafeteria with Kim.

"Hey Jared wait a second," Embry called out and he turned and saw Embry walking towards him

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"I'll go inside and see you in a few minutes," Kim told him.

"Alright," Jared said and he let go of Kim's hand and she walked in the cafeteria. "Ok so what is it."

"I need to talk to you about something. I was hoping you would meet me and Gabi after school."

"Yeah I guess I can do that," he said confused. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No not really," Embry sighed. "Just depends on how you look at it I guess," he added.

"Ok where?" Jared asked.

"Well my mom is working today so just meet us at our house."

"Ok, I'll see you and Gabi after school then," he said and Embry nodded as Jared turned and walked in the cafeteria to get some lunch. Just as he walked in Paul and Gabi walked over.

"Jared is meeting us after school," Embry told Gabi. "At our house."

"Ok," Gabi sighed. "Paul is going to be there with us."

"Ok, good, it might help some," Embry sighed. "Lets go get lunch."

* * *

><p>After school Paul, Gabi and Embry made their way to Embry and Gabi's house. They went inside and sat their books down and got something to drink before going back outside to wait for Jared. They had decided outside would be better to talk to Jared in case he got angry and phased.<p>

Jared walked Kim home after school.

"Call me when you get done talking to Embry and Gabi ok."

"I will Kimmi," he told her. "I wish I had some idea what they wanted to talk about so I could prepare myself."

"I know Jared but keep an open mind for whatever they want to talk about ok."

"I'll try." he promised and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Talk to you later," he said. "Love you."

"Love you to Jared." she said and he turned and ran towards Embry and Gabi's house.

Gabi, Embry and Paul were sitting in the front yards outside Gabi and Embry's house.

"I hope he takes it ok," Gabi said nervously. "But I really don't think he will." she added and Paul wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"We'll take it one step at a time Gabriella, we tell Jared and then take it from there depending on his reaction."

"Ok," she said. "Ok."

A few minutes later Jared arrived and saw Embry, Gabi and Paul were sitting outside, waiting on him.

"Ok," Jared said as he looked at the three of them. "I'm here like you asked," he said looking at Embry. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"


	23. Bonding

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

_A few minutes later Jared arrived and saw Embry, Gabi and Paul were sitting outside, waiting on him._

"_Ok," Jared said as he looked at the three of them. "I'm here like you asked," he said looking at Embry. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Jared," Gabi said. "You might want to sit down for this," she added.<p>

"Ok," he said and sat down with them.

"Ok so you know how me and Embry aren't sure who our dad is," Gabi began. "But it was pointed out the other day we look a like."

"Yeah," Jared said.

"My mom told us Gabi and I are actually brother and sister, we have the same dad."

"Oh wow!" Jared exclaimed shocked. "Really? That's crazy."

"Yeah it is a little crazy," Gabi agreed. "We know who our dad is."

"My mom told us yesterday," Embry said.

"And I went and saw my mom and she told me the same thing." Gabi said.

"Ok, so who's your dad?" Jared asked and Gabi looked at Paul and he nodded.

"Jared my mom told me our dads name is Easton Cameron," Embry told him and Jared looked at him shocked. "Apparently the three of us have the same dad." he told him and Jared looked at Gabi and she nodded.

"My mom said the same thing, she was more of a bitch about it when I talked to her but she said its true." Gabi told him and Jared opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked from Gabi, to Embry, to Paul. "Jared," Gabi said. "Say something please."

"My dad is your dad," Jared said.

"Jared," Embry said.

"My mom made my dad leave because she found him cheating on her with some woman," He told them. "But it obviously wasn't the first time, he cheated on my mom with both of your moms," he said shaking his head. "While she was pregnant with me. Unbelievable." he said and stood up.

"Jared," Gabi said softly.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," he told them. "You're part of the reason my dad had to leave." he added upset.

"Jared I'm sorry," Gabi whispered. "If there was something I could do to change it I would."

"Yeah well there isn't anything you or anyone else can do," he looked at the three of them. "Its just a reminder my dad cheated, I don't need a brother or sister," he told them and ran off.

"I told you this wouldn't go well," Gabi said and turned and went inside and closed the door behind her.

"He'll come around," Paul told Embry. "He's upset."

"Of course he is," Embry said. "I never expected him to be happy about it."

"I'm going to check on her," Paul said and he walked inside and Embry followed him. The two of them found Gabi in her room. She was sitting on the bed, Paul walked over and sat with her.

"Gabriella," Paul said as he walked in her room. Embry followed him and Paul sat on the bed with her.

"I knew Jared wouldn't take this well," Gabi told them. "He may never talk to us again."

"Yes he will, he just needs some time to process everything," Paul told her. "He just found out he has a brother and a sister, that his dad cheated on his mom twice while she was pregnant with him."

"I know Paul," Gabi sighed.

* * *

><p>When Jared left Paul, Gabi and Embry he ran all the way to Kim's house. He knocked on the door and Kim opened it.<p>

"Jared," she said shocked. "I thought you were meeting Gabi and Embry," she said. "What's wrong?" she asked and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and they sat on the couch.

"Ok Jared, tell me what's going on," Kim said.

"My dad, well you how I told you the reason my dad left was because my mom found him cheating and kicked him out," he said.

"Yeah I remember," Kim whispered.

"Well you know it obviously wasn't the first time, it had been going on for years," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok," Kim said and laid her hand on Jared's knee.

"I just found out Embry and Gabi are my brother and sister. Embry's mom told them when they asked yesterday."

"Oh wow!" Kim said shocked. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "They're part of the reason my dad had to leave," he told her. "They're a reminder my dad cheated on my mom while she was pregnant with me," he said. "I told them I didn't need a brother or sister."

"Jared," Kim said shaking her head. "Its understandable your upset but Embry and Gabi can't help what happened, its not their fault," she told as she rubbed her hand over his back. "They can't help what their parents did," she told him.

"I know that," Jared whispered.

"But Embry is your pack brother and Gabi is Paul's imprint so you know neither one of them are going anywhere."

"I know." he sighed. "I barely know Gabi and now she's my sister," he added. "Its just…."

"Would you have been happier if they didn't tell you?' Kim asked.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"So what if you found out some other way not from them, you would be mad they didn't tell you right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I would have."

"Ok then, this is just something the three of you are going to have to work through."

"I know Kim," he whispered and looked over at her. "Thanks," he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Jared," Kim smiled and Jared hugged her to his chest.

* * *

><p>Jared didn't see Gabi or Embry until the next day at school. When he saw them at Gabi's locker he walked over.<p>

"Hey," Jared said and Embry looked over at him and Gabi glanced up at him then looked away.

"Hey," Gabi replied.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday," Jared apologized. "I was upset and angry. I knew my dad had cheated on my mom multiple times but I never expected to get a brother or sister from it." he went on it. "I'm sorry for blaming you, I know it wasn't your fault," he said to them and Gabi nodded. "I barely know you Gabi but I do want to change that," he said. "You're my sister now and I should get to know you better."

"Ok Jared," Gabi whispered.

"Embry, I…."

"Its ok," Embry told him and nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered. "We can give this a try guys, its not easy for me…."

"Its ok Jared," Gabi told him. "I never expected this to be easy for you, I never thought I'd have brothers, its always been just me." she sighed. "I always wanted a brother or sister because it would have given someone while I was growing up."

"Well you have two brothers now," Jared said. "We're going to make it work. I know that none of us can help what our parents did so we might as well make the best of it," he sighed. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Gabi. I already know Embry pretty well but I think the three of us should spend one afternoon alone talk."

"That sounds ok to me," Gabi whispered.

"Me to," Embry agreed.

"Do you have patrol this afternoon?" Jared asked Embry.

"No I think its Jake and Quil," Embry told him.

"Alright this afternoon ok?" Jared asked them.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let Paul know I'm with you two."

"Alright, I'll see you two this afternoon," Jared said and Gabi smiled.

"Alright," Embry nodded and Jared smiled and walked away.

"Well, it's a start, I hope it can work out." Gabi said.

"Me to Gabi," Embry said as Paul walked over. Gabi felt his arms slide around her and she smiled and leaned back against him.

"You ok?" he asked. "You seem nervous."

"Jared wants to talk this afternoon with me and Embry and try the whole brother, sister thing. Get to know each other better."

"That's good," Paul said and she nodded.

"I know," she said quietly.

"I'll see you this afternoon Gabi," Embry told her.

"Alright," she whispered and Embry turned and walked off.

"Gabriella," Paul said.

"Jared isn't exactly happy about having a brother and sister but at least he's going to try to get to know me better, he already knows Embry some at least so its not as bad for them."

"Gabriella, everything is going to work out somehow, it always does." Paul told her. "You may not believe it right now but it will work out, just give it time."

"I'm going to try Paul," she told him and laid her head on his chest and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you to Gabriella, so much." he told her.

* * *

><p>After school Gabi, Embry and Jared met at the beach to talk some.<p>

"So how are we going to do this?" Jared asked.

"I don't know," Embry sighed. "Gabi's a really good cook," he told Jared.

"Really?" he asked. "Who taught you to cook?"

"I kind of taught myself," she told him. "I kind of had to once I got old enough."

"Why?"

"Well my mom was to busy fucking any guy she could to take care of me Jared, she also drank a lot," she told him.

"I never knew things were so bad for you Gabi," Embry told her.

"Its over now Embry, I'm away from my mom and I'm actually happier than I've been in a long time." she told him. "I have Paul," she sighed. "Maybe its because of the imprint, maybe not. Its nice knowing he can never leave me, that I'll always have him." she said. "I know it sounds selfish that I'm glad to have the imprint to hold him to me, but I do actually love Paul and care about him."

"We know that Gabi and its not selfish to want someone to never leave you," Jared told her.

"And I know your mom isn't the best mom…" Embry began.

"She's not really any kind of mom," Gabi sighed. "She told me I was a mistake and she kept me because other people shouldn't have to pay for her mistake."

"Gabi, that's horrible," Embry said softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Gabi told him. "Things are better now and I know now I made the right decision getting out of her house."

"You know me and my mom are happy to have you there with us," Embry told her and she smiled.

"I know," she whispered.

"Gabi," Jared said. "I really am sorry for how I acted yesterday. I mean I knew my dad had cheated on my mom, its why she made him leave. The fact he obviously did it while she was pregnant with me was a little to much for me to take, it still is," he admitted. "But none of that is our fault." he sighed. "Its not you or Embry I was mad at yesterday, its our parents who did this to us, you two were just here and they weren't." he told them.

"Its ok Jared," Gabi told him.

"We both get you were upset, I think we'd feel the same way if things were reversed," Embry told him and Gabi nodded.

"We're all going to be ok," Gabi told him. "This might take a little getting used to but we'll be ok." she said and Jared smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said and stood up. "I should get going," he added and Gabi and Embry stood up.

"Alright, bye Jared," Gabi said.

"Bye Gabi, Embry," he said and walked away. As soon as he was gone Gabi's phone rang.

"Paul," Gabi said and grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hey Paul," she answered.

"Gabriella," he said. "How did everything go?"

"Jared just left, things went good," she told him.

"Can I come over?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he told her and Gabi shook her head.

"Paul's on his way," she told Embry.

"Of course he is," Embry said.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Paul showed up. Gabi and Embry were still standing in the yard when he walked over.<p>

"Hey," he said and Gabi walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. "It really went ok?" he asked.

"Yeah it went fine," she assured him.

"Good," he said and Gabi looked up at him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her to him as they kissed.

"I'm going inside," Embry said. "I don't need to see my sister and pack brother make-out," he added and walked away from them and inside the house.

"I love you," Gabi whispered.

"I love you to Gabriella," Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Gabi laid her head against his chest and she felt Paul running his fingers across her back and Gabi let out a contented sigh. Paul was such a great guy, he did have a little temper but that was just Paul being Paul. He was good for her and good to her, he never took things further than he thought she wanted. It was like he knew what she needed before she did. She really didn't know how would she have made it without him. Gabi looked up at him and smiled before hugging him tighter as the next words came out of her mouth

"I want to spend a whole night with you, just us," she told him and Paul pulled away and looked down at her.

"What?" he asked shocked and looked down at her and took her face in his hands. "Say that again," he whispered. "Please."

"I want to spend a whole night with you," Gabi told him. "Just me and you, no interruptions."

"You want to spend the night with me," he said. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Positive." she told him.

"When?"

"Friday night?" she asked.

"Friday sounds perfect, I'm off patrol for the whole weekend."

"Good," she said relieved.

"Gabriella, did you think I would say no?"

"I didn't know what you would say," she admitted and looked down away from Paul. Paul placed his hand under her chin.

"Look at me Gabriella," he whispered and Gabi tilted her head up and looked at him. "I always want you with me," he told her. "I want you to spend the night with me, but only when you're ready and you want to." he said and she smiled and let out a sigh.

"I want to be with you Paul, I want to stay with you."

"Ok then," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later Gabi decided to talk to her Aunt Lisa about spending the night with Paul. She knew her aunt might not let her go but she also knew her aunt knew about the guys but she wasn't sure if she knew about the imprint between her and Paul. So Wednesday night when Embry was on patrol after dinner Gabi told her aunt she wanted to talk to her about something important. So the two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch.<p>

"Ok Gabi what is so important?" her aunt asked.

"Well you know I've been dating Paul and that I care about him a lot," she began. "I love him, he loves me."

"I know sweetie," Lisa said.

"I also know you know about the tribe secret because Embry is your son."

"Yes I know about the guys turning into wolves."

"Ok so you know about imprinting," Gabi said hopefully.

"Embry's mentioned it occasionally," she sighed.

"Well I'm Paul's imprint," Gabi told her. "We're kind of bonded together, which I actually love, maybe not at first, but I can't imagine ever being with Paul." she said and she saw her aunt smile.

"I see how good you two have been for each other," Lisa told her and she smiled.

"Well I wanted to let you know I've decided to spend the weekend with Paul at his house, alone," she said. "He doesn't have patrols all weekend so we can spend the whole weekend together."

"Gabi, Paul isn't pushing you into something you're not ready for is he?"

"No Aunt Lisa, its not like that with me and Paul," she told him. "This was actually my idea," she told her.

"Oh," Lisa said surprised. "Well, ok," she agreed. "But we're making you a doctor appointment as soon as I can get you in."

"Ok," she agreed. "Thank you," she said and hugged her.

"Just be careful," Lisa told her.

"We will," Gabi said happily and stood up and went to her room, she couldn't wait for the weekend to get here. She had a whole weekend with Paul where all she wanted to do was lock all the doors and shut the outside world away and just be with Paul for the whole weekend


	24. Start to the weekend

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites and is following this story.  
><strong>

**Sorry its been so long, but I've kind of got a little writers block on this story but i'm still working on it.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

"_Well I wanted to let you know I've decided to spend the weekend with Paul at his house, alone," she said. "He doesn't have patrols all weekend so we can spend the whole weekend together."_

"_Gabi, Paul isn't pushing you into something you're not ready for is he?"_

"_No Aunt Lisa, its not like that with me and Paul," she told him. "This was actually my idea," she told her._

"_Oh," Lisa said surprised. "Well, ok," she agreed. "But we're making you a doctor appointment as soon as I can get you in."_

"_Ok," she agreed. "Thank you," she said and hugged her._

"_Just be careful," Lisa told her._

"_We will," Gabi said happily and stood up and went to her room, she couldn't wait for the weekend to get here. She had a whole weekend with Paul where all she wanted to do was lock all the doors and shut the outside world away and just be with Paul for the whole weekend._

* * *

><p>On Friday before school Paul picked Gabi up. She walked out with a packed bag and threw it in his truck and then climbed in and shut the door.<p>

"So you are going to stay the night with me," he said happily as he drove towards school.

"No," she answered.

"You're not," he said, his smile fading.

"No, I'm staying tonight and tomorrow night," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I get you all to myself for the whole weekend."

"Yes," she smiled.

"I can't believe Lisa agreed."

"Well I told her about the imprint and that this was my idea not yours," she sighed. "And she agreed."

"Good," Paul smiled.

"I can't wait for the day to be over and have the whole weekend with you." she sighed.

"Me either," Paul agreed.

* * *

><p>After school Paul drove him and Gabi to his house and led her inside.<p>

"You can put your bag in my bedroom if you want," he said.

"Alright," Gabi said and Paul led her to his bedroom.

"Ok this is my bedroom," he told her. "although there is another bedroom if you want to stay there."

"No Paul, here is good," she said and he smiled.

"Ok so this is my bedroom," he said again and led her inside. Gabi followed him inside and sat her bag by the door and looked around. He had a huge bed against one wall and the ordinary furniture, chest of drawers, a small desk and book shelf against other walls. It was also surprisingly clean as well.

"Nice," she said and walked over to his bookshelf and looked at the books on it. Paul walked over and stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Gabi felt his lips touch her neck and she turned around and slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Paul said softly and touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you to Paul," she said and Paul leaned down and touched his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him as he ran his hands over her body, she felt his hands over her back and ass before grabbing her the backs of her thighs and lifting her up. Gabi wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt Paul walking across the room as they kissed. He sat down on the bed with Gabi straddling his lap. He placed his lips against her neck and Gabi grabbed onto his biceps as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. He broke away only to move her off his lap and onto the bed. Paul moved over her holding is weight off of her with his arms. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Paul felt Gabi's hands tug on his shirt and then he felt her fingers running over his abs before she tugged his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the floor. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his chest and she heard a low growl come from Paul and she looked up at him.

"Gabriella," he whispered and looked down at her as if he was making sure she was ok, that he hadn't crossed a line.

"I'm not telling you to stop Paul." Gabi whispered. "I don't want you to stop."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes," she whispered and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips as he tugged her shirt up and he pulled away long enough to pull her shirt off and toss it behind him before going back to kissing her lips and her body and soon the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor as they made love for the first time.

* * *

><p>Gabi rolled over in bed and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.<p>

"You ok Gabriella?" Paul asked concerned.

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "Don't worry so much."

"I love you, so I'll always worry about you and take care of you."

"I love you to Paul and I like that you want to take care of me," she said. "But I want to take care of you to."

"You do Gabriella," he told her. "You haven't ran out on me yet," he told her and she smiled.

"You're a great guy Paul, you've done so much for me and been there for me when I had no one else," she told him. "I don't know where I would be right now if it hadn't been for you Paul."

"Well I know I would still be that angry inconsiderate jerk I used to be if I had never met you," he said and she smiled. "You've changed me, I used to be so selfish and thought only about what I wanted but now I think about what you may need or want and being a little more considerate to my pack brothers."

"I never asked you to change for me," Gabi told him.

"I know its just something that gradually happened, I love you and want you always Gabriella."

"I love you and want you always to Paul," she told him and she saw him smile.

Not much later Paul and Gabi were in the kitchen fixing sandwiches to eat.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind going back to the bedroom." he added with a smirk and Gabi smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't mind doing that either," she said softly and Paul smiled. "But I want to just spend some time alone with you as well just watching a movie or taking a walk or something."

"Alright," Paul said. "We can do all of those if you want."

"Ok," she whispered.

"So how about we lay on the couch together and watch a movie after we eat," Paul suggested.

"Sounds ok to me," Gabi told him and Paul smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating Paul and Gabi went into the living room and curled up together on the couch. Paul turned the TV on as Gabi laid her head on his chest. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.<p>

"I really can't believe I have you all to myself this weekend," he sighed.

"Me either, I never thought she would agree to let me stay with you but I guess knowing I'm your imprint kind of made it easier for her."

"I guess so," Paul sighed.

"Everything ok?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah of course," Paul told her and Gabi looked over at him and leaned over and kissed his lips. Paul slid his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and gently ran his finger across her cheek. "I love you Gabriella," Paul whispered and she smiled.

"I love you to Paul," she said softly and he smiled.

"There was a time when I never thought you would love me," he said as he ran his hands down her sides and rested his hands on her hips and she smiled and leaned over and pressed her forehead against his.

"Paul, I can't imagine not being with you," she told him. "You're more than just the guy I'm in love with, you're my best friend," she said and he smiled. "I get a best friend and boyfriend all wrapped up in one nice, sexy package," she whispered and ran her thumb across his lips before placing her lips against his. Paul pulled away and looked at her.

"You really consider me your best friend?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him. " We were friends first, we moved to being together as more than friends slowly. You were always what I needed. I can talk to you about anything, you've proven that," she told him as she felt Paul's finger slowly tracing circles on her back. "You're the guy I'm in love with and I think you should be able to talk to person you're in love with." she told him and Paul smiled. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you to Gabriella," he whispered. "You know you're my best friend to." he said and she smiled. "You know I intend to marry you one day right?" he asked and she smiled. "You do want to get married right?"

"Yeah, I want to get married."

"To me?" he asked.

"Yes Paul to you," she told him. "Can't imagine marrying anyone else." she added and he smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Gabi slid her arms around his neck as Paul's lips kissed her neck.

"Paul," she moaned as she tilted her head to the side and she felt his grip tighten on her hips and pull her closer to him, which she thought wasn't possible since she was already as close as she could get to him. Paul pulled away and touched his lips to hers and stood up. Gabi wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

"Going back to the bedroom, to finish what you started," he told her and kissed her lips as he walked to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gabi rolled over in bed a few hours later and laid her head on Paul's chest. She felt Paul wrap his arm around her and she let out a sigh.<p>

"You want to get up?" Paul asked.

"I don't see any point in that," she told him and he smiled.

"You don't," he asked.

"Not right now I don't," she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Well staying in bed all day with my beautiful girlfriend and imprint sounds good to me." he said and she smiled.

"Sounds good to me to," Gabi agreed and kissed him again before laying back down next to him. A few minutes later Paul felt Gabi running her fingers across his chest and down to his abs. She felt his breathing start to speed up as she started to trace the muscles on his abs.

"Gabriella," he whispered and grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think you would be with me if I hadn't changed so much?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "You haven't changed." she told her. "You're a little nicer but you're still the same." she sighed.

"Its just….I was such a jerk to you the first time I saw you and I made you cry."

"Paul that doesn't matter anymore," she told him. She raised her head off his chest and turned to look at him. "I don't know what I would do without you," she said and leaned down and touched her lips to his. "I love you Paul, with or without an imprint," she told him. "I don't need the imprint to make me want you, I wanted you a long time before you imprinted on me." she told him and he smiled.

"You did?" he asked.

"I had a crush on you for years before you got all your muscles."

"That's nice to know," he said and she smiled.

"I might take a nap," she yawned.

"Go ahead Gabriella, I'm not going anywhere," he told her and she smiled and laid her head on his chest and her eyes drifted closed a few moments later


	25. A Question & an Over reaction

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and is following this story. I'm thinking there will only be one more chapter, two at the most of this story.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Gabi and Paul spent the next day out of his house they went for a walk on the beach together after having breakfast. As they walked Paul took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Gabriella," Paul said quietly.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

"End of the school year is coming up soon," he began and she nodded.

"So I know it may be to soon but I do want to talk to you about something," he told her and stopped walking.

"Paul what is it?" she asked worried". "Is something wrong?"

"No Gabriella, there's nothing wrong," he told her. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" he asked and Gabi stared at him shocked.

"Move in with you," she repeated.

"Yeah," he said. "When the time is right, after graduation. Move in with me. Let me take care of you, we'll get married eventually but I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up beside you every morning." he told her and Gabi smiled.

"Paul, I would love to move in with you," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "But you're going to have to get Aunt Lisa and Embry's ok."

"Ok Lisa I can see but why Embry," he asked confused.

"Because he's like a brother to me and his opinion is important to me," Gabi told him as she reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. "Paul." she sighed and dropped her hand. "I mean Embry is probably going to walk me down the aisle when we get married."

"Really?" Paul smiled. "You're planning our wedding?"

"Well not so much planning as thinking about what I want for our wedding."

"Well I'm happy you think about a future with us together," he smiled as he slid his hands around her waist. Gabi looked up at him and slid her arms around his neck.

"You're the only man I want a future with Paul." she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul felt her hands run across the bare flesh of his back as he ran his hands down her back and over her ass and he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Gabi wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt Paul's tongue run across her lips and she parted her lips and Paul slipped his tongue past her lips into her mouth. When his tongue touched hers Gabi moaned and tightened her legs around his waist as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Gabriella," he growled as he pulled away. "Don't start things you may not want to finish."

"I never do Paul," she whispered and kissed his neck.

"Gabriella." he moaned as he sunk to the ground and pulled her closer to him as Gabi tightened her legs around his waist. "I think we should take this somewhere more private," Paul whispered against her neck.

"I agree," she replied and Paul stood up and made his way back to his house.

* * *

><p>That night after Gabi cooked dinner she curled up on the couch with Paul to watch a movie.<p>

"So I was wondering you obviously think about our future together," Gabi began and Paul smiled.

"Yes I think about our future together," Paul told her.

"So does our future include kids, is that something you want?" Gabi asked him and he looked over at her.

"Eventually I do want kids with you," Paul told her. "You want kids right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I just don't know how great of a mom I would be," she admitted.

"Gabriella why would you think you wouldn't be a good mom?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Its not a big deal Paul," she whispered.

"Yes it is," he told her and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him. "Just because your mom was a horrible mom doesn't mean you're going to be," Paul told her. "You are a sweet, kind, considerate, beautiful, amazing girl Gabriella despite having a mom who didn't care about you and when we have kids a few years from now, you're going to be an amazing mom."

"You really think so?" she asked and he nodded.

"I do Gabriella," he said. "Neither one of us had great parents," Paul told her. "But I think that will make us better parents because we know how it feels to not be loved by your parents."

"I hope you're right Paul," she sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I'm not ready to go back home tomorrow," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I'm definitely not ready for you to go back home either," Paul told her. "You should spend every weekend with me." he suggested.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Gabi said smiling.

"You think so?" he asked.

"You would actually spend weekends with me?" he asked surprised.

"If you wanted me to I would."

"Gabriella I always want you around," he told her. "You never have to doubt that. I love you."

"I love you," she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away Gabi laid her head back on his chest and went back to watching the movie. "So I might talk to my aunt about spending weekends with you."

"If you want," Paul smiled. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Paul, you can go with me when we talk about me moving in with you permanently." she told him and he smiled.

"No problem Gabriella." he said. "I can't wait to have you with me all the time so whenever you're ready to take that step, move in permanently I'll be there with you to talk to Lisa."

"Thanks Paul, I'm going to get her to agree to weekends first then we'll go from there." she told him and he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day Paul walked Gabi home. He stopped with her outside the door.<p>

"Well I had a great weekend with you Gabriella," he told her and she smiled.

"I had a great weekend with you to," she said and looked up at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella," he told her and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she said softly and he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>When Gabi went inside Embry was gone and her aunt was the only one home.<p>

"Hey Aunt Lisa," Gabi said. "Where's Embry?"

"On patrol," Lisa told her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Of course, should we sit for this?"

"Probably," Gabi said and Lisa nodded and sat down on the couch and Gabi sat with her.

"Well first off I had a wonderful weekend with Paul," Gabi began and Lisa smiled.

"I'm glad you had a great weekend," Lisa said and Gabi smiled.

"So the thing is I would like for this to not be a one time thing," she told her. "I want to spend most if not all of my weekends with Paul."

"And what does Paul think about this?"

"He wants the same thing," Gabi told her.

"I guess it won't be long before you want to move in with him as well."

"One thing at a time Aunt Lisa," she told her and Lisa smiled.

"Well I don't see any reason why you can't spend some weekends with Paul," Lisa told her. "You have to tell your brother though, you know how protective he is of you," she added.

"I know I'll talk to Embry." Gabi told her.

After dinner Gabi found Embry in his room. She knocked on his open door and he looked up.

"Hey Gabi," he smiled. "Come on in." he told her and Gabi walked in his room. "So you spent the weekend with Paul?"

"Yeah, it was nice," she said as she sat on his bed.

"Good," he sighed and looked over at her. "Why do I have a feeling you want to tell me something," he said and Gabi smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So I talked to your mom about spending all of my weekends with Paul, at his house."

"Like spending the night with him?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," Gabi told him. "I know you may not like it but you know I'm going to be with Paul for the rest of my life right?"

"I know Gabi which is why you don't have to rush into anything with him, because you have the rest of your lives together." Embry told her.

"I know Embry and you know Paul and I will eventually move in together, get married and have kids. In that order hopefully," she told him and Embry smiled.

"Gabi I get that you want to be around Paul all the time, it doesn't mean I have to like it but I get it." he told her. "I really just want you to be happy," he told her. "You deserve it after everything you've been through. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Embry," she smiled and moved over and hugged him. "I love you, you know that right."

"I know Gabi, I love you to," he told her and Gabi smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you later," she told him and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>When Gabi went into her bedroom she called Paul to tell him she had already talked to her aunt and Embry.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul answered.

"Hey," she said. "So I already talked to my aunt about weekends with you."

"What did she say?" Paul asked quickly.

"She's ok with it," Gabi told him.

"Great!" Paul said happily.

"Then I talked to Embry to."

"He wasn't so happy was he."

"No but he understands I want to be with you all the time and he's going to deal with it, he just wants me to be happy."

"Good," Paul sighed relieved. "Does he know about what happened between us this weekend?"

"No Paul, that's no one's business but ours," she told him.

"Ok Gabriella," Paul said.

"I'm sure he suspects something though," Gabi said. "But its none of his business."

"So I get you all to myself for another weekend?" he asked.

"Yes you do," Gabi said. "I'm looking forward to it." she told him.

"Me to Gabriella," he said.

* * *

><p>So over the next few weeks Gabi and Paul ended spending every weekend together that he didn't have patrol. The two of them were basically inseparable. Gabi had even started spending some days during the week with Paul. A lot of Gabi's stuff was already at Paul's house, almost as much as she had at hers. Paul and Gabi were spending another night together. The two of them were lying in bed talking, Gabi considered Paul her best friend as well as her boyfriend. She could tell him anything and talk to him about anything, the two of them had already been through so much together. He had been there when she needed someone and had always been what she needed even before the imprint.<p>

"Gabriella," Paul said and she turned to look up at him. "I want to ask you something."

"Ok," she said and sat up in the bed. Paul sat up as well..

"Well we'll be graduating soon," he said. "You're going to college once summer is over and I'm going to start working."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Well I was wondering….I mean most of your stuff is here already….and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" he asked nervously.

"Really?" Gabi asked smiling.

"Yes Gabriella," he said.

"When?" she asked.

"Whenever you want," he told her.

"I would love to move in with you Paul," she told him and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>The next day Paul and Gabi sat down with Embry and his mom to talk about her moving in with Paul.<p>

"So you two want to talk about something," Lisa said.

"Yes," Gabi said quietly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Embry growled.

"No I'm not pregnant," Gabi said. "And don't growl," she told him.

"Sorry," Embry apologized.

"Ok, so I've been spending a lot of time at Paul's, most of my stuff is there anyway," Gabi began.

"And we graduate in a couple of months," Paul said. "Gabriella's going to college and I'll start a job," he added. "I asked Gabriella to move in with me."

"And I said yes," Gabi told them.

"When?" Lisa asked.

"As soon as I can," Gabi told her. "Aunt Lisa, I've loved living with you and Embry these past few months. You've been so great to me, you and Embry. But I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Paul. The two of us will get married eventually and have a family together."

"I know honey," Lisa said. "And I think….."

"You don't have to move in with him so quickly Gabi, you do have the rest of your lives together," Embry told her. "There's no need to rush into things."

"We're not Embry," Gabi told him. "I love Paul."

"And you know I love her to Embry."

"Is this about sex?" Embry asked.

"Embry!" Lisa exclaimed as Gabi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Embry me moving in with Paul has nothing to do with sex." Gabi told him. "I can't believe you would say that."

"Well don't think I don't know you two are sleeping together because I do," Embry growled.

"Embry," Gabi whispered.

"I really don't think you should move in with Paul yet," he told her. "I don't care if my mom says its ok, its not ok with me," he added and stood up and stormed away.

Gabi covered her face with her hands and looked at her aunt.

"He'll come around," Lisa said and patted her knee.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Paul said.

"No, let me go talk to him," Gabi told him.

"Ok Gabriella," Paul said. "Be careful."

"I'll be ok," she assured him and stood up and Paul watched her as she walked away.

"Is Embry going to be ok with this." Paul asked.

"I think he will," Lisa told him. "Give him some time," she assured him. "You know he's a little over protective of her."

"Especially when it comes to me," he sighed. "He probably wouldn't have been this way if it was any of the other guy."

"I'm sure he would have been," Lisa assured him. "But I can see how much you've changed since you've met Gabi and Embry sees it to Paul, he knows you're not going to hurt her."

"I could never hurt Gabriella, I don't know what I would do if I did." Paul whispered. "I hope he's ok with it," he told her. "Because I don't think Gabi would move in with me or do anything if he isn't."

"I'm sure he'll come around Paul, don't worry so much, let Gabi handle Embry," Lisa told him. "She'll be the only one who can get him to listen and come around about this ok."

"Ok Lisa," he sighed. "Thanks for being so understanding about everything and so supportive."

"You're welcome Paul, all I want is for Gabi to be happy and she is happy with you," she sighed. "I see how happy you make her and so does Embry," she assured him. "All he wants is for Gabi to be happy to."

"Even if its me that makes her happy?"

"Yes Paul," Lisa smiled. "And you're not that bad Paul," she added and he smiled. "Not anymore at least," she told him. "I trust you with Gabi and I'll be happy to welcome you to our family."

"Thanks Lisa," Paul said and let out a sigh. "I hope Embry listens to Gabriella."

"Me to Paul."

* * *

><p>Gabi looked in the kitchen for Embry and then walked outside. She saw him standing in the backyard with his arms crossed. She took a deep breath and then walked over to him so she could talk to him and figure out exactly what was going on with him.<p>

"Embry," Gabi said.

"Gabi," he sighed.

"We need to talk."

"I know Gabi," he said. "And I'll listen to whatever you have to say but I want you to listen to me to ok."

"Ok Embry," she agreed. "Let's sit down," she suggested and the two of them did. "I guess I'll go first," she said and Embry nodded.

"Go on Gabi I'm listening." he said.


	26. Only the beginning

**This is the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

"Embry, why are you so upset about me moving in with Paul?" she asked. "You know its going to happen and you know he's not going to let anything happen to me."

"I know Gabi," he sighed. "But the two of you don't have to rush into things," he told her and Gabi let out a sigh and smiled.

"I know Embry but I love Paul so much and I never thought anyone would want me or love me after what happened to me," she told him. "But Paul does."

"I know you and Paul are going to be together Gabi and I know you two will move in together but why now?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you two are still teenagers," Embry pointed out.

"I get your point Embry but I'm never going to want anything or anyone as much as I want Paul," she told him. "You're my brother and I love you and respect your opinion and the fact you're looking out for me but you have to realize I can take care of myself and maybe I do know what's best for me."

"I know you do Gabi," Embry sighed and looked away. "And I know I have given you and Paul a hard time about being together but I actually am ok with you and Paul being together but are you sure you're ready to be living together permanently?"

"Embry," she sighed. "Paul and I are basically living together already, I'm at his house more than I'm here."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he admitted. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to Embry," she told him. "But I'm moving in with Paul." she added firmly.

"You promise you're not pregnant?" he asked worried.

"I promise Embry, Paul and I want to be able to support a child before we have one so we're being careful when we're together and your mom took me to the doctor and got everything taken care of for me to." she told him. "And when we're ready to have kids I'll get off the pill and we'll take it from there."

"Ok," he sighed.

"So you'll be an uncle eventually but not anytime soon." she told him and he smiled. "But the bottom line is I'm moving in with Paul whether you like it or not," she informed him. "I really want you to be ok with it though."

"Well I guess its Paul's job to take care of you now and look after you and keep you safe," he sighed. "Although I think it was always his job, it seemed it was always him taking care of you anyway."

"I love you Embry," Gabi told him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

* * *

><p>When the two of them came back inside Paul stood up and looked over at the two of them. Gabi gave him a reassuring smile.<p>

"I'm sorry I over reacted," Embry apologized. "I know you'll take care of Gabi and if she wants to move in with you its ok with me."

"Really?" Paul asked and Embry nodded.

"Yes Paul, really," Embry told him and Paul smiled.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Gabi and Paul moved in together. Gabi thought it was nice knowing she never had to leave, she was with Paul to stay. A few weeks after they moved in together they graduated from high school. Gabi started college, she was going to be a first grade teacher and Paul started a job for a construction company based in Seattle.<p>

A month later Paul and Gabi got married, the two of them had a simple ceremony with their friends. Embry walked Gabi down the aisle and she wore a simple white sundress and Paul wore a button down shirt and nice pants. Gabi carried a simple rose bouquet and her and Paul exchanged vows in front of their friends and got ready to spend their lives together.

* * *

><p>A year later Gabi and Paul welcomed their first child. A girl that they named Sara Beth Lahote. The guys, Emily and Kim came over when Paul and Gabi brought her home from the hospital and spent the day fussing over the baby and Gabi and spoiling the baby. All of them had brought toys and clothes for the baby and after Gabi and Paul thanked them they all made their way back home to give Gabi and Paul some privacy. A couple of hours after they left Paul looked over and saw Gabi had finally fallen asleep. Sara Beth was asleep in the nursery as well, her uncles had worn her out passing her around to each other as they fussed over her. He smiled at Gabi, he knew how tired she was. He walked over and kissed her forehead just as he heard the baby cry over the monitor. He smiled and went to check on the baby to see what was wrong. When he got to the nursery he walked over to the crib and picked the baby up and held her in his arms.<p>

"What's wrong with you baby girl?" he asked as he walked over to the rocking chair they had I the nursery and sat down and started rocking, the baby quieted down a little as Paul rocked back and forth in the chair.

"So I think I may have fallen for your mom the first time I saw her even if I did act like a jerk," he said. "I do know I love her now more than anything and I'm so glad we have you."

Gabi woke up in the bedroom alone and sat up. She didn't see Paul anywhere and then she heard his voice coming through the baby monitor and she got up and made her way to the nursery.

"I'm going to take car of you and your mom and do my best to give you everything you deserve." he said as Gabi stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched Paul with their daughter. "So I'm probably going to mess up a lot so I hope you'll give me a break and go easy on me," he said as he looked down at her. "I can promise you that no one's will love you as much as I will and I'll always take care of you." he promised. "Your mom and I didn't have the best parents so we're going to do everything we can to make sure you know we love you and will never leave you or hurt you." he sighed. "Plus you have lots of uncles and a few aunts that are going to love spoiling you as well," he said and Gabi walked over and stood beside him.

"That's true, she's the first pack baby so you can only imagine how much she's going to be spoiled." Gabi said and Paul smiled up on her.

"Yeah she's going to be spoiled," Paul sighed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way, I never want her to doubt we love her."

"She won't Paul," Gabi assured him. "She feels safe with you, she's asleep in your arms." she told him and Paul smiled and stood up and placed her back in the crib and looked down at her. Gabi walked over and stood beside him and laid her head against his chest, Paul smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you Gabriella and I love our daughter."

"Paul, I love you both to."

"You know I'm going to give both of you the best life possible, I may not be able to give you everything you want but I'll take care of both of you."

"Paul we have you and whether you believe it or not you're a wonderful, amazing, man and neither one of us need a lot of stuff to make us happy." she told him and he smiled. "You're going to be a great dad Paul, so don't worry so much ok."

"I'll try Gabriella but I'm always going to worry I'll mess up or do something wrong, she's so tiny."

"Babies usually are tiny and everyone's tiny compare to you anyway." she said and he smiled. "I think things are going to be ok."

"I have no idea what I'm doing though," Paul admitted.

"Most people don't" Gabi assured him.

"She's depending on me to take care of her and I don't want to let her down," Paul whispered. "I don't want to let you down either."

"Paul you won't ok," she told him. "Don't worry so much, things are going to be ok." she assured him. "Things always have a way of working out."

"I know they do," he said.

"And now since she's sleeping again I'm going to lay down," she said. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he smiled and Gabi led him out of the nursery and to their bedroom. She placed the baby monitor on the table by the bed and then the two of them laid down and Gabi soon drifted off to sleep. Paul knew she was exhausted, he brushed her hair out of her face and let out a sigh. He had everything he could ever want, a sexy, smart, amazing wife, a beautiful baby girl and they were all on their way to a wonderful life and he knew he was looking forward to whatever was in store with them because he knew no matter what he'd have Gabi beside him helping him and loving him for the rest of his life, just the same as he would be for her. He knew they were on their way to a wonderful life together and that this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

THE END


End file.
